Jenseits der Hoffnung
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Einige Zeit nach der Hochzeit von Silver Lady und Helios, hat Pluto die bittere Aufgabe, Königin Serenity vor einer nahenden Katastrohe zu warnen ...
1. Rettung zu einem bitteren Preis

Jenseits der Hoffnung  
  
Vorbemerkung: Diese Geschichte beginnt etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Silver Lady. Sie spielt zur Gänze in der Zukunft, ist aber in dem Sinne kein echtes Sequel, weil andere Figuren im Mittelpunkt stehen.  
  
Teil 1 Rettung zu einem bitteren Preis  
  
Die Morgendämmerung kündigte sich an. Ein leichter Nebelschleier lag über dem schlafenden Kristalltokio. Überall lagen die Menschen noch in ihren Betten, bis auf die Straßenbeleuchtung war die Stadt dunkel. Dunkel und still.  
  
Neo Königin Serenity wälzte sich im Bett herum. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es noch länger aufzuschieben. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und erhob sich. Ihre nackten Füße machten auf dem weichen, weißen Teppich kein Geräusch, als sie an die Glasfront des Palastgemaches trat und auf die dunkle Stadt hinabblickte. In Gedanken wanderte sie ein halbes Jahr zurück, wo ihre Tochter mit Helios eine rauschende Hochzeit gefeiert hatte. Wie erwachsen die Kleine Lady geworden war, Silver Lady, diesen neuen Namen trug sie nun auch offiziell. Serenity drehte sich zu dem breiten Bett um, wo Endymion noch immer tief und fest schlief. Endymion ... es war ihr sehr schwer gefallen, es vor ihm zu verheimlichen, vor allem vor ihm... Serenity seufzte nochmals. Dann tapste sie auf Zehenspitzen um das Bett herum und kniete auf der anderen Seite vor Endymion nieder. Wenn er so entspannt und friedlich da lag, dann erinnerte er sie immer noch an den ernsthaften Jungen namens Mamoru, in den sie sich zu verlieben begonnen hatte, ehe sie herausfand, dass er der von ihr verehrte Tuxedo Kamen und ihr wiedergeborener Prinz war.  
  
Ihr Herz war schwer, als sie sich sacht über ihn beugte und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte. Er erwachte nicht, aber sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Serenity schluckte, ja, so wollte sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten. "Leb wohl, Mamoru", flüsterte sie und erhob sich, um in ihr Ankleidezimmer zu schleichen. Dort drin war es finster. Sie streckte die Hand aus und beschwor den Silberkristall herbei, sein Licht reichte aus, dass sie in ihre gewohnte Robe schlüpfen konnte. Die Schuhe noch in der Hand verließ sie die königliche Zimmerflucht und schlüpfte erst auf dem Flur in die weißen Stiefletten.  
  
Wie erwartet, brannte das Licht in der Bibliothek. Sailorpluto saß über einem Stoß uralter Bücher und blätterte mit verbissenem Gesicht darin. Als Serenity eintrat, erhob sie sich ungewohnt langsam und schwerfällig. Serenity brauchte nicht zu fragen. Ein Blick in das müde Gesicht Plutos war genug.  
  
"Du hast es nicht gefunden", stellte die Königin ruhig fest.  
  
"Aber ich weiß, dass es da sein muss", erwiderte Pluto und rieb sich die Augen. "Ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit...."  
  
"Wieviel Zeit haben wir denn noch?", fragte Serenity.  
  
Pluto bückte sich und hob ihren Schlüssel, der neben ihr auf dem Teppichboden gelegen hatte. Sie blickte einen Moment lang in das Granatauge, dann sagte sie heiser: "Noch gut 90 Minuten."  
  
"Bis wir dort sind dauert etwa eben so lange.", gab Serenity ruhig zurück.  
  
Pluto nickte und sank wieder in ihren Sessel. Der verzweifelte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht tat Serenity weh. Leise trat sie an die Hüterin der Zeit heran. "Verzeih mir bitte, Pluto."  
  
Pluto wandte erschöpft den Kopf. "Was denn?"  
  
"Dass ich dir verboten haben, die anderen mit hinein zu ziehen, dass du die Last alleine tragen musstest, all die langen Tage seit damals ..."  
  
Entschieden schüttelte Pluto den Kopf. "Es hätte nichts geändert ... auch wenn sie es gewusst hätten. So haben sie wenigstens noch eine schöne Zeit verlebt ... falls alles versagt."  
  
"Das wird es nicht", in der Stimme der Königin lag heiliger Ernst. "Lass uns gehen."  
  
Seite an Seite verließen die beiden den Palast. Nirgendwo gab es Wachen, schließlich war es schon lange her, seit Kristalltokio von der Familie des Schwarzen Mondes bedroht worden war. Während sie schweigend nebeneinander durch die leeren Straßen schritten erinnerte sich Serenity an jenen Abend vor zehn Tagen, als plötzlich alles anders geworden war ....  
  
******************************  
  
Sie saß gerade in der Bibliothek und blätterte in den alten Büchern, als die Türe aufschwang und Sailorpluto herein getaumelt kam. Die Wächterin des Zeittores war totenbleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
"Pluto!", rief Serenity erschrocken und eilte ihr entgegen. Sie half Pluto in den nächsten Sessel und streckte die Hand nach dem Schalter aus, um die Dienerschaft zu rufen, aber Pluto schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Keinen Arzt und keinen heißen Tee, Majestät", sagte sie müde. "Für beides ist es längst zu spät ..."  
  
"Wovon redest du?!" Serenity ließ sich in einen Sessel genau gegenüber von Pluto nieder und strich die Falten ihrer Robe glatt. "Was ist passiert? Haben Feinde das Zeittor gestürmt?"  
  
Pluto starrte auf ihre immer noch bebenden Hände, die den Zeitschlüssel fest umklammert hielten. "Ich wünschte, es wäre so, meine Königin."  
  
"So rede doch endlich! Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Es ist aus. Es ist alles zu Ende." Pluto hob den Kopf und in ihren dunklen Augen glomm eine Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Serenity bis ins Mark traf. Die Königin musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um Pluto nicht an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, damit diese endlich mit genaueren Informationen herausrückte. Einige endlose Atemzüge vergingen, dann sprach Pluto weiter: "Ich habe es nur durch Zufall herausgefunden, denn es ist passiert, lange bevor es Leben auf der Erde gab. Ein Stern ist gestorben, explodiert. Er ist erloschen, wo er nicht hätte erlöschen dürfen, die Super Nova hat andere Sterne mit in den Tod gerissen, es entstand eine Welle aus unglaublich starker Energie, die schneller als das Licht durch das All rast, sie hat lange, lange gebraucht, um den Abgrund zwischen den Armen der Galaxie zu durchqueren. Doch nun ist sie auf dem Weg hierher." Pluto starrte wieder auf ihre Hände. "Es ist eine Macht tausend mal stärker als tausend böse Galaxias zusammen, sie ist nicht böse, man kann sie nicht besiegen. Wenn sie über dieses System hinwegfegt, wird sie die Sonne auslöschen und dann weiter rasen bis ins Zentrum der Galaxie, dabei wird sie immer stärker werden und stärker. Und wenn sie erst mal im Zentrum der Galaxie ist, werden all die dicht stehenden Sterne dort kollabieren, zerrissen werden wie nichts. Vom Zentrum bleibt dann nur noch ein gigantisches Schwarzes Loch, das alle restlichen Arme in sich hineinsaugen wird. Wir sind verloren, wir alle!" Stöhnend vergrub Pluto ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Serenity war nun ebenfalls sehr, sehr blass geworden. "Wenn ich dich recht verstanden habe, so wird diese Energiewelle uns bald treffen. Wie bald?"  
  
Pluto atmete tief durch. "Zehn Tage."  
  
Serenity zuckte zusammen. Sie dachte an die Unbeschwertheit der Senshi, an das junge Glück ihrer Tochter mit Helios, an die Menschen in Kristalltokio und dem Rest der Welt, die eine glückliche Zukunft planten .... "Wir müssen etwas tun."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was." Pluto starrte nun an der Königin vorbei and die Wand, als könne sie durch die Mauern das Nahen des Todes sehen. "Oder glaubt ihr, Merkur findet eine Lösung?"  
  
"Zehn Tage sind sehr wenig Zeit, um so ein gigantisches Problem zu lösen. Dazu währen wohl Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte nötig...", seufzte Serenity.  
  
"Vielleicht sind in den alten Texten Hinweise zu finden ... der König hat sie von seinem letzten Ausflug zu den Ruinen des Mondpalastes mitgebracht. Wenn der Tod des Sterns schon so lange zurückliegt, habe ihn vielleicht andere vor mir bemerkt und eine Lösung erdacht .... ich erinnere mich dumpf an eine Passage, die von so etwas ähnlichem wie dieser Welle spricht...." Die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Plutos Blick wich neuer Entschlossenheit. "Ich werde Tag und Nacht suchen .... vielleicht kann Merkur mir helfen."  
  
"Nein!", Serenity schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will, dass niemand außer uns beiden davon erfährt. Versprich es mir!"  
  
"Majestät?", fragte Pluto verwirrt, "wollt ihr nicht wenigstens dem König ... "  
  
"Niemandem. Sieh mal, wenn wir die Lösung nicht finden, oder sie finden und nicht umsetzen können, dann werden sie alle sterben, oder? Ich möchte, dass sie diese zehn Tage in Frieden und Freude verbringen, nicht zitternd vor Angst, verzweifelt, furchtsam. Und sollte etwas darüber in der Stadt verbreitet werden, könnte eine Massenpanik ausbrechen. Nein, wenn es keine Lösung in den Büchern gibt, die wir anwenden können, dann weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe."  
  
Ein Blick in Serenitys entschlossenes Gesicht und Pluto wusste, wovon die Königin sprach.  
  
"Aber .... aber der Silberkristall ist vielleicht nicht stark genug ... und was würde der König sagen ...."  
  
"Deshalb darf er ja nicht davon erfahren, er oder die anderen würden versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten. Aber ist es nicht besser, dass nur einer sein Leben verliert, als dass alle sterben? Wenn ich es nicht versuche, dann werde ich mit den anderen sterben, wenn es mir gelingt, dann sterbe ich eben allein..."  
  
"Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Majestät, denkt an Silver Lady, eure Tochter!"  
  
"Genau das tue ich doch, Pluto. Silver Lady ist nun reif genug, meine Nachfolge anzutreten. Sie hat treue Beschützer und einen zuverlässigen Ehemann. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht zumindest versuchen würde, ihr Leben zu retten und natürlich auch das Endymions und aller anderen. Ich bin die Königin und es ist mein Wille!"  
  
Die Unbeugsamkeit ihrer Stimme gab den Ausschlag. Pluto stemmte sich aus dem Sessel hoch und ließ sich vor der Königin auf ein Knie nieder. "Ich werde gehorchen, meine Königin", sagte sie. Als sie hoch sah, glänzten Tränen in ihren Augen, "aber ich darf euch doch begleiten, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich darfst du... ich werde jemanden brauchen, der die anderen abhält, mich aufhalten zu wollen, falls sie es doch irgendwie herausfinden ehe geschehen ist, was geschehen muss. Außerdem bist du mir eine treue Freundin ...."  
  
Pluto schluckte. "Ich bürge mit meinem Leben für die Erfüllung eurer Wünsche, meine Königin."  
  
"Dann ist es gut..."  
  
**************************************  
  
Auch Pluto dachte nun an diesen Abend zurück. Die Worte der Königin hallten immer noch in ihrer Seele. Nichts war gut, nichts würde jemals wieder gut werden, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, die Welle des Todes (so hatte Pluto die Bedrohung benannt) aufzuhalten.  
  
"Schaffen wir es rechtzeitig?", fragte die Königin besorgt. Pluto rechnete im Kopf nach und nickte. "Wir haben noch eine gute Stunde, und der Hügel ist nicht mehr weit."  
  
Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten hatten sie ihn erreicht. Es war genau jener Ort, an dem die Königin und der König damals Kleine Lady willkommen geheißen hatten. Die Blumen blühten und man hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf das schlafende Kristalltokio. Es funkelte im bleichen Licht des Mondes, die Sterne waren schon fast verblasst und im Osten kündigte sich das erste Morgenrot an.  
  
Serenity sah sich um und entschied sich schließlich für eine Stelle etwas unterhalb des höchsten Punktes, wo besonders viele Veilchen wuchsen. Der Saum ihres Kleides war bereits feucht von Tau und ihre weißen Stoffschuhe waren durchweicht, doch all das würde bald keine Rolle mehr spielen.  
  
"Wie lange soll ich warten?", fragte sie.  
  
Pluto sah hinauf zum Himmel. "Es wird ein paar leichte Beben geben, als Vorankündigung. Der Himmel wird sich verfärben. Ich werde mit dem Zeitschlüssel den richtigen Augenblick bestimmen und euch dann ein Zeichen geben."  
  
Serenity blickte hinab auf die Stadt, dachte an ihre Freunde, an ihre Tochter und vor allem an Endymion. Ihre Augen brannten, aber sie weinte nicht, sie hatte zehn Tage Zeit gehabt, sich in der Stille ihres Herzens von allen zu verabschieden, sich ihre Züge einzuprägen, ihren Stimmen zu lauschen ... der Abschied war nahe, aber sie würde nicht drauflos heulen, wie sie es als Usagi immer getan hatte. Diese Zeiten waren vorüber.  
  
"Beben und Verfärbungen des Himmels" murmelte sie. "dann warten wir eben noch ein wenig ..."  
  
Das erste Beben kam ohne jede Warnung. Es war nicht stark genug, um Schaden anzurichten, aber es schreckte alle Bewohner der Stadt und des Palastes aus ihren Betten hoch. Im Thronsaal des Palastes versammelten sich die Senshi, die Katzen, Helios und der König.  
  
"Hat jemand Serenity gesehen?", fragte Endymion beunruhigt.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie sich unter dem Küchentisch versteckt", machte Mars den schwachen Versuch eines Witzes, "wenn das Beben sie bei der Suche nach einem Imbiss überrascht hat."  
  
Merkur sah sie strafend an. "Dumme Sprüche helfen uns auch nicht weiter, außerdem haben Jupiter und Vesta schon in der Küche nachgeschaut."  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie im Park", schlug Venus vor.  
  
"Sailorpluto ist ebenfalls verschwunden", fügte Neptun hinzu. "Dabei wollte sie doch noch ihre Studien zu Ende führen, ehe sie zum Zeittor zurückgeht."  
  
"Seht doch!", rief Helios. Sie drehten sich um und sahen gerade noch, wie die erste Welle blutroten Lichtes über den Himmel jagte. Es war beängstigend. Gleich darauf erfolgte der nächste Erdstoß. Einige Vasen kippten um und Bilder fielen von den Wänden.  
  
"Raus aus dem Palast!", rief Artemis. "Im Freien sind wir sicherer!"  
  
Alle Bewohner des Palastes rannten ins Freie. Die Diener hielt es auch nicht im Palastgarten, denn der befand sich ja auch innerhalb einer Kristallsäule, die einstürzen konnte. Die Senshi allerdings folgten ihnen nicht hinunter in die eigentliche Stadt, denn sie hatten die Königin noch nicht gefunden.  
  
"Wo kann sie nur sein?", wunderte sich Luna. "Der Rosengarten ist leer."  
  
Merkur beteiligte sich nicht an der Suche. Statt dessen beobachtete sie wie die zweite Welle aus rotem Licht das Morgenrot überstrahlte, um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Der nächste Erdstoß folgte ... Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, aktivierte ihren Visor und klappte den Computer auf.  
  
Sie war immer noch mit ihren Rechnungen beschäftigt, als eine weitere Lichtflut hereinbrach. Dieses Mal verschwand sie nicht, sondern setzte den Himmel von Horizont zu Horizont in Brand.  
  
"Was ist das nur?", fragte Uranus verstört.  
  
Sie hatten sich gerade wieder vor dem Palast getroffen, und wollten den nächsten Teil des Parks in Angriff nehmen, als die Erde erneut bebte. Jetzt schwankte die ganze Kristallsäule und Silver Lady verlor das Gleichgewicht. Helios fing sie auf, ehe sie stürzte.  
  
"Ist das ein Angriff neuer Feinde?", fragte Jupiter und machte ein angriffslustiges Gesicht.  
  
"Ich ... ich wünschte dem wäre so", hörten sie Merkurs zitternde Stimme. Die Kriegerin war totenblass und klappte ihren Computer zu. "Das ist der Anfang vom Ende."  
  
"Welchem Ende?", fragte Ceres verstört.  
  
"Es ist kein Feind, sondern eine Energiewelle von solcher Gewalt, dass sie uns, die Erde, das Sonnensystem und wahrscheinlich die ganze Galaxie auslöschen wird. Da ist nichts, wogegen man kämpfen könnte, genauso gut könnte ein Sandkorn versuchen, die Gezeiten aufzuhalten ..."  
  
Die Senshi starrten sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Wie lange noch?", brachte Venus mühsam hervor.  
  
"Vielleicht fünf Minuten", sagte Merkur. Ihre Hände bebten wie ihre Stimme. Sie wollte den Visor deaktivieren, erwischte jedoch den falschen Punkt und stellte auf Fernsicht. Da sie zufällig genau in Richtung des Hügels über der Stadt blickte, erkannte sie durch den Visor die beiden Gestalten, die für das freie Auge nicht sichtbar dort auf etwas warteten.  
  
"Die Königin und Pluto!", rief sie erstaunt aus.  
  
Die anderen vergaßen für einen Augenblick das nahe Ende der Welt und drehten sich um. Sie folgten Merkurs ausgestreckter Hand, konnten jedoch auf diese Entfernung nichts auf dem Hügel ausmachen.  
  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte der König.  
  
Merkur nickte. "Eindeutig ... und die Energiesignatur deutet darauf hin ...." sie schluckte schwer, "dass die Königin den Silberkristall bereit hält."  
  
"Nein!", entfuhr es Endymion. "Sie weiß doch, dass es viel zu gefährlich ist, ihn einzusetzen."  
  
"Kann er überhaupt etwas bewirken?", fragte SailorJuno zweifelnd.  
  
Sailormerkur zuckte die Achseln. "Die wahre Macht des Silberkristalls ist kaum erforscht. In diesem Fall würde er aber dem Träger soviel abverlangen, dass es Selbstmord ist, in zu benutzen."  
  
"Wir müssen sie aufhalten!", sagte Silver Lady.  
  
"Nehmt euch and den Händen!" Uranus Anweisung brachte Leben in die vor Schreck erstarrte Gruppe. Ein jeder, auch Helios und Endymion, half mit, einen Kreis zu formen. Die drei Katzen sprangen in die Mitte. Ihre Mondsymbole glühten und die Stirnreifen der Senshi machten den leuchtenden Planetensymbolen (bei den Asteroidsenshi waren es Sterne in ihren Farben) Platz. Ein jeder rief seinen Schutzplanet an, Helios wandte sich an Elysien und Mamoru an die Erde, die Energie sammelte sich in den Symbolen und brach dann in breiten Strahlen daraus hervor. Für einen Augenblick sah man nur einen strahlenden Regenbogen, dann war das bunte Licht und auch die Senshi verschwunden.  
  
Sie tauchten einige Meter unterhalb von Pluto und Königin Serenity auf.  
  
Endymion fasste sich als erster und rannte auf die Königin zu. "Serenity, tu es nicht!"  
  
Doch ehe er das Veilchenfeld erreichte, stellte sich ihm Pluto in den Weg. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von der Trauer, die sie im Herzen trug, aber auch von einer Entschlusskraft, die jeden Feind in die Knie zwingen konnte.  
  
Jeden Feind, aber nicht Endymion. Er versuchte, sie zu umgehen, aber sie war schneller.  
  
Die anderen warteten schweigend im Hintergrund. Einzig Silver Lady machte Anstalten, sich einzumischen, doch Pallas fasste sie sanft an den Schultern und schüttelte auf ihre erstaunten Blicke hin, den Kopf.  
  
"Warum?", keuchte Endymion nach einem weiteren verzweifelten Manöver. "Warum tust du das, Pluto? Weißt du nicht, was die Königin vorhat?"  
  
"Besser als Ihr, König Endymion", keuchte Pluto. "Von mir weiß die Königin, dass die Energiewelle uns zerstören wird. Ich habe versucht einen anderen Weg zu finden, aber uns bleibt keine Zeit mehr."  
  
"Ich muss sie aufhalten! Geh mir aus dem Weg!"  
  
"Nein!" Plutos Augen brannten. "Ich werde das Vertrauen der Königin nicht enttäuschen."  
  
"Würdest du uns wirklich angreifen, Puuh?", fragte Silver Lady betroffen.  
  
"Nur wenn ihr mich dazu zwingt. Kleine Lady, Chibi Usa .... respektiert den Wunsch eurer Mutter, bitte!"  
  
"Du kannst nicht gegen uns alle gewinnen", sagte Mars entschlossen und ging in Angriffspose.  
  
In diesem Augenblick nahm das Feuer des Himmels eine hellere Farbe an und wurde so grell, dass es in den Augen brannte. Ein heißer Wind kam auf, der einem die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
"Ist es soweit?", fragte Serenity, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Ja, meine Königin", erwiderte Pluto mit erstickter Stimme. "Jetzt, oder alles ist verloren."  
  
"So sei es denn." Serenity hob beide Arme in die Höhe und der Silberkristall erschien, eine funkelnde Blume die von unterdrückter Kraft zu bersten schien.  
  
"Ihr anderen!", rief Pluto und ließ den Schlüssel sinken, den sie eben noch zur Verteidigung erhoben hatte." Gebt der Königin eure Kraft!" Leiser fügte sie hinzu: "Und betet, dass es genug ist."  
  
Endymion warf einen Blick zum Himmel, einen weiteren auf die Königin, die ihnen allen immer noch den Rücken zuwandte. "Ich liebe dich!", schrie er durch das Brausen des Windes. Dann umfasste er sein Zeremonienschwert mit beiden Händen und schloss die Augen. Das Schwert und er begannen rostrot zu leuchten und das Symbol der Erde erschien auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Königin Serenity unhörbar, froh, dass niemand die Tränen sehen konnte, die über ihre Wangen rannen. Sie spürte, wie die Kraft Endymions auf den Kristall überströmte.  
  
Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Sie riefen ihre Planeten- und Meteorietenkräfte und übertrugen sie auf den Silberkristall. Luna, Artemis, Diana und Silver Lady verstärkten die Macht des Mondes und Helios rief die Macht seines Traumreiches an.  
  
Das grelle Rot des Himmels wich einem blendenden Weiß.  
  
Serenity legte nun auch noch ihre eigene Kraft in den Kristall und die Macht aller Generationen von Königinnen des Mondreiches.  
  
"Beschütze diese Welt, Silberkristall, diese Welt und diese Galaxie." Sie hob ihn noch höher und gab seine Macht frei.  
  
Ein Regenbogenstrahl schoss aus dem Zentrum der Blume mitten hinein in den gleißenden Himmel. Zunächst sah es aus, als verschlinge das Weiß alle Farben und die Hitze wurde unerträglich. Die Senshi sanken eine nach der anderen in die Knie, ausgepumpt und völlig am Ende ihrer Kraft. Auch Helios und dem König erging es nicht anders.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gab die Königin auch noch den letzten Rest ihrer Macht dazu und auf einmal drängten die Farben das Weiß zurück. Die Wellen der schützenden Kraft löschten nach und nach das grelle Licht aus, der Himmel wurde wieder blau und die unerträgliche Hitze verschwand. Der Regenbogenstrahl schoss nun hinaus in die Galaxie, um den Ursprung des tödlichen Lichtes zu finden und zu vernichten. Einige endlose Augenblicke stand die Königin noch aufrecht, die Hände erhoben. Als sie fühlte, es war gut, gab auch der Silberkristall nach und zersprang in unzählige Splitter. Mit einem leisen Seufzen brach die Königin zusammen.  
  
Mit einem ungläubigen Aufschrei sammelte Endymion seine verbliebene Kraft, sprang zu ihr hin und schlang im letzten Augenblick die Arme um seine Serenity ehe diese auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
"Mama!!!" Tränenüberströmt kroch die erschöpfte Silver Lady zu den beiden hin.  
  
Serenity schien den Schmerz ihrer Lieben zu fühlen, noch einmal schlug sie die Augen auf.  
  
"Es ... ist ... alles gut", flüsterte sie mühsam. "Ihr ... seid ... gerettet."  
  
"Aber ... aber du...", brach es aus der schluchzenden Prinzessin heraus.  
  
"Ich ... bin ... müde ...", seufzte Serenity und schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper erschlaffte.  
  
"Usagi, nein!", krächzte Sailormars erschüttert. Sie alle sahen die Tränen, die über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Endymions liefen. Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung erhob er sich, Serenity immer noch in den Armen haltend.  
  
Pluto wollte ihm helfen, aber er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Betroffen wich Pluto zurück. Saturn trat an ihre Seite und legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf den Arm.  
  
"Geduld", murmelte Saturn dabei kaum hörbar, "wir müssen jetzt alle sehr viel Geduld mit ihm haben."  
  
Es war eine schweigende Gruppe, die den bitteren Gang zurück zum Palast antrat. Die Bewohner von Kristalltokio, welche den Kampf der Lichtgewalten am Himmel ängstlich verfolgt hatten, wichen erschrocken zurück, als der König mit der toten Königin im Arm durch die Straßen schritt. Hinter ihm wankte Silver Lady laut schluchzend, gestützt von einem erschütterten Helios. Die Senshi hatten sich zu je zweien aufgereiht, Merkur und Mars vorne weg, danach Jupiter und Venus, Neptun und Uranus stützten sich gegenseitig, wobei zweitere ihren Schmerz hinter einem grimmigen Gesicht zu verbergen suchte. Dahinter kamen Saturn und Pluto, die Kriegerin der Zeit mit hängenden Schultern wie erdrückt von einer Schuld, die nur sie hatte auf sich nehmen können.Ihnen folgten Ceres und Vesta, Juno und Pallas. Luna, Diana und Artemis bildeten das Schlusslicht.  
  
Die traurige Prozession bog vor den Toren des Palastes rechts ab und wanderte ins Zentrum der königlichen Gärten. Dort, wo die Sonne goldene Lichtflecken auf das dunkle Moos einer stillen Lichtung inmitten alter Eichen warf, dort blieb der König stehen. Er sammelte seine verbliebene Magie und erschuf einen Altar aus weißen Marmor, auf den er seine Königin bettete.  
  
Dann, das Gesicht immer noch wie versteinert, die Wangen noch feucht von den Tränen trat er einen Schritt zurück, konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich in Tuxedo Kamen, was er schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Er pflückte seine Zauberrosen aus dem Nichts, eine nach der anderen und warf sie zielsicher in das Moos rund um den Altar, bis dieser von ihnen völlig eingekreist war. Dann tat er, was er bisher noch niemals versucht hatte, er legte die Hände wie zum Gebet zusammen, neigte den Kopf bis seine Stirn die Fingerspitzen berührte und sandte den Zauber seines Wunsches wie einen sanften Regen aus. Die Rosen reagierten augenblicklich und fingen an zu wuchern und sich zu richtigen Kletterrosen zu entwickeln. Sie umschlangen den weißen Marmor, vermieden es aber, mit dem Körper der Königin in Kontakt zu kommen. Als die unzähligen Knospen aufsprangen, prangten sie in allen Schattierungen von dunkelstem Rot über sattes Rosa bis zu blendendem Weiß. Seine letzte Gabe an das Mädchen, das er über alles liebte. Total verausgabt sank er in die Knie.  
  
"Papa!", Silver Ladys Stimme zitterte, "das ist wie im Märchen."  
  
"Nur dort erwachen die Heldinnen wieder zum leben", murmelte er bitter und kam mit Helios Hilfe wieder auf die Füße.. "Warum hat sie das nur getan ... wir wollten doch für immer zusammen sein..."  
  
"Was, was hättet Ihr an ihrer Stelle getan?", fragte Pluto. Sie trat vor den König und sah ihm trotzig ins Gesicht. "Wenn Ihr wollt, dann schlagt mich, verbannt mich. Vielleicht hilft das, damit ihr euch besser fühlt.. Denn ich war es, die der Königin die Kunde vom Ende des Universums brachte.", sie schluckte, fuhr aber tapfer fort, "ich habe sie angefleht, es euch allen sagen zu dürfen, aber sie verbot es mir."  
  
"Typisch", Sailormars schüttelte den Kopf. "Usagi musste mal wieder ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen."  
  
"Das letzte mal", murmelte Uranus und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die kurzen Haare. "Mondgesicht ..."  
  
Während alle anderen respektvoll Abstand zum Altar hielten, trat Saturn an die tote Königin heran und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Seltsam ...", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist seltsam?", fragte Neptun neugierig.  
  
"Sie ist nicht mehr am Leben, aber sie ist auch nicht richtig tot."  
  
"WAS?" Im nu waren der Altar und Saturn von allen umringt.  
  
"Es liegt wohl an den Splittern des Kristalls", meinte Pallas vorsichtig. "Sie sind doch wieder mit ihr verschmolzen, oder? Nicht einfach verschwunden, so wie früher."  
  
"Stimmt", pflichtete ihr Pluto bei. "aber der Kristall ist kaputt, so oder so. Und an ihm hängt doch ihr Leben."  
  
"Wir können ihn nicht aus ihr herausholen und zusammenkleben", meinte Vesta in einem Anflug verzweifelter Ironie.  
  
"Wenigstens wird sie auf ewig so bleiben ...", murmelte der König. "Ich hasse den Gedanken, sie irgendwo in ein Erdloch hinablassen zu müssen."  
  
"Wir werden diesen Ort zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte erklären", sagte Neptun und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.  
  
Merkur sah zum Palast hin, vor dessen Toren sich eine Menschenschar versammelt hatte. "Das Volk wird Abschied nehmen wollen und wer sagt es ihren Eltern und Shingo?"  
  
"Das übernehme ich", Lunas Stimme klang heiser. Man spürte, wie sie bei jedem Wort gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. "Usagi ... ich meine, Serenity wollte auch sie mit ihrem Opfer beschützen ."  
  
Der König beugte sich ein letztes Mal hinab und küsste die kalten Lippen. "Leb wohl, Serenity, Usagi, Sailormoon ... ich wünschte nur, du hättest mich mit dir genommen." Er spürte, wie die Tränen sich in seinen Augen sammelten, aber er drängte sie zurück. "Wir sind alle erschöpft, aber jemand sollte bei ihr Wache halten.", sagte er und sah die Kriegerinnen fragend an. "Im Palast wartet noch viel Arbeit auf mich."  
  
"Die kann doch warten", sagte Helios ruhig. "Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass du dich ausruhst, wir werden alle neue Kraft brauchen, um diese schwere Zeit durchzustehen."  
  
"Ich und Haruka halten die erste Wache", sagte Neptun und nickte dem König zu. "Du solltest erst mal versuchen etwas zu schlafen, Mamoru."  
  
Der König zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, so als müsste er sich dazu zwingen, wandte er sich von dem Altar ab und stakste auf den Palast zu.  
  
"Wer übernimmt die erste Wache bei ihm?", fragte Silver Lady, die sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte.  
  
"Beim König?" Merkur und Mars wechselten einen langen Blick. "Meinst du etwa ..."  
  
"Er hat doch gesagt, dass er sich wünschte, sie hätte ihn mit in den Tod genommen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt... und ich will nicht Vollwaise werden."  
  
"Ich mache das", sagte Artemis. "Wenn mich in zwei bis drei Stunden jemand ablösen kommt ..." Sie besprachen die Wachwechsel beim Altar und beim König.  
  
"Ich wundere mich etwas, dass wir nicht alle zu Staub zerfallen sind ... ohne den Kristall ...", sprach Jupiter aus, was sich auch die anderen schon heimlich gedacht hatten.  
  
"Offensichtlich wirkt sein lebensverlängernder Zauber immer noch, er selbst ist ja auch noch irgendwie da - in Serenity", meinte Saturn nach einigen nachdenklichen Minuten.  
  
"Lasst uns später darüber weiter reden", Venus schwankte vor Müdigkeit. "Helios hat ganz recht, wir sollten alle versuchen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu schlafen."  
  
Eine jede nahm noch schweigend Abschied von Königin Serenity, dann begaben sich alle außer Neptun und Uranus durch eine Hintertüre in den Palast. In ihren Gemächern, ohne Zeugen, fiel eine jede erschöpft ins Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Wie sollte es ohne die Königin nur weiter gehen?  
  
Ende des ersten Teils 


	2. Eine Bürde zu tragen

Teil 2: Eine Bürde zu tragen...  
  
Sie schien immer noch. Groß und hell glühte die Sonne über der Stadt, als ob sie seinen Schmerz verhöhnen wollte. Die Blumen blühten und Libellen schossen über dem Seerosenteich hin und her. Endymion wusste, dass er längst schon schlafen sollte, aber er klammerte sich an das heute, an diesen endlosen Tag, als ob ihn seine Müdigkeit davor bewahren könnte, sich der bitteren Wahrheit zu stellen....  
  
Unter dem Bett im königlichen Schlafgemacht legte Artemis den Kopf müde auf die Pfoten. Es war eine Tortur, den Schlaf ständig zurückzudrängen, dazu jedes laute Geräusch zu unterdrücken, dabei hätte er so gern seinen Schmerz laut heraus geweint. Seine feine Nase konnte den Duft der Königin noch immer riechen, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Endymion sich endlich hinlegen würde.  
  
Der König schien seinen Wunsch zu spüren, denn endlich wandte er sich von der Fensterfront ab und verschwand im Badezimmer. Artemis harrte aus, bis er den König aus dem Bad kommen hörte, die Schritte seiner nackten Füße auf dem weichen Boden, das Bett senkte sich. Endymion versuchte immer noch, den Schlaf hinauszuzögern, aber die Anstrengungen des Morgens forderten ihren Tribut. Er tastete nach dem Knopf am Kopfende des Bettes und die Verdunkelung schloss das Sonnenlicht aus. Jetzt war es finster im Zimmer, so finster wie in Endymions leerem Herzen. Seine Augen fielen zu. Artemis hörte, wie sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig ging und gestattete sich einen leisen Seufzer, ehe er auch einschlummerte. "Schläft er immer noch?", fragte Silver Lady am nächsten Morgen Sailorneptun. Sie und Uranus hatten sich am Nachmittag nach langem Bitten dazu überreden lassen, ihren Platz einer Ehrengarde von Bürgern zu überlassen, die von Shingo, dem Königlichen Ratgeber und Bruder der Königin, ausgewählt worden war. So waren die Senshi allesamt zum nötigen Schlaf gekommen und trotz dem Schock und der Trauer hatten sie, wie sie an diesem Morgen beschämt feststellten, fast 24 Stunden ununterbrochen tief und traumlos geschlafen.  
  
"Ja", sagte Neptun nach einem kurzen Blick in ihren Spiegel. "Ich schätze, dass er so gegen Mittag wach werden wird. Er hat sich genauso verausgabt wie wir. Ich wünschte nur, Pluto hätte sich mehr Ruhe gegönnt."  
  
"Es hat ihr furchtbar zugesetzt, dass der König so grob zu ihr war", sagte Sailor Juno und wischte sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Die vier Asteroidsenshi hatten im vergangenen Jahr von den älteren Senshi viel gelernt und nicht nur ihre Angriffe verbessert, sondern auch ihr Äußeres verändert. Juno trug ihr Haar nun in einem Pferdeschwanz, ähnlich dem von Jupiter, nur viel kürzer, Ceres hatte sich für kurze Haare auf der rechten und ein paar schulterlange Locken auf der linken Seite entschieden. Pallas hatte versucht, Neptuns Frisur nachzubilden, aber ihre Haare wollten und wollten sich nicht locken, nun waren sie zwar schon wieder hüftlang, aber völlig glatt trotz aller Dauerwellen und Lockenwickler. Vesta sah in einer Kombination von Mars und Uranus den idealen Stil und hatte sich ihre roten Haare kurz geschnitten und mit ein paar schwarzen Strähnen versehen, um ihnen mehr Pep zu verleihen.  
  
Ceres nickte. "Es ist nicht Plutos Schuld, dass diese Energiewelle gekommen ist. Aber sie hätte wenigstens ein paar Andeutungen machen können."  
  
"Das hat ihr die Königin verboten", erinnerte sie Vesta. "Würdest du etwas verraten haben, wenn sie dich um Stillschweigen gebeten hätte?"  
  
Betreten schüttelte Ceres den Kopf. "Ich wollte Pluto nicht kritisieren....", sie sah Neptun an. "Sollen wir Helios bitten, den König in der abendlichen Ratsversammlung zu vertreten?"  
  
"Das würde der König nicht wollen", entschied Venus. "Wir warten einfach noch zwei Stunden. Wenn er dann noch immer schläft, wird die Versammlung einfach verschoben."  
  
Die anderen waren einverstanden. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es gar nicht nötig war, so lange zu warten. Einige Minuten nach Neptuns Kontrollblick durch den Spiegel erwachte er.  
  
Artemis spürte, wie die Matratze über seinem Kopf plötzlich leichter wurde und der König sich erhob. Der Kater streckte sich und schielte vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervor. Endymion war nirgendwo zu sehen. Dann hörte er jedoch das Wasser im Bad rauschen und nutze die Zeit, um ein kurzes, telepathisches Signal an Luna zu schicken (diese neue Fähigkeit hatten die Katzen erst kürzlich von der Königin verliehen bekommen).  
  
Mehr mechanisch als bewusst, vollzog Endymion das Morgenritual. Er duschte, zog sich an und bürstete seine Haare. Das Gesicht, das ihm aus dem runden Spiegel entgegen blickte sah ruhig und gefasst drein. Die schwarzen Ringe um die Augen waren verschwunden. Nur in den dunklen Tiefen seines Blickes konnte ein scharfer Beobachter erahnen, welche Kraft es den König kostete, diese Fassade der Ruhe aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
Es klopfte an der Türe. Endymion legte die Bürste aus der Hand und öffnete. Draußen stand eines der Zimmermädchen mit einem Tablett, das seltsam leer aussah. Trotz der Teller und Schüsseln darauf wurde Endymion schmerzlich bewusst, dass das zweite Besteck und die zweite Tasse Kaffee fehlten. Sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich, aber ihm war der Appetit vergangen. "Ich möchte nichts, danke", sagte er und wollte die Türe schließen.  
  
"Einen Moment", ertönte Jupiters Stimme. Endymion runzelte die Stirn. Die Kriegerin mit dem Pferdeschwanz war plötzlich hinter dem Zimmermädchen aufgetaucht. "Ich habe das extra für dich gekocht, Endymion", bewusst verzichtete sie auf alle ehrenvolle Anredeformen, "und jetzt wirst du das auch essen, oder..."  
  
"Oder was...?", fragte er rau.  
  
Jupiter ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Oder ich erkläre dich hiermit für krank und überlasse dich Sailorvenus' Krankenpflege...."  
  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Endymions Gesicht, ohne jedoch seine Augen zu erreichen. "Na gut", sagte er. Weniger weil der Duft des leckeren Essens seine Nase umschmeichelte als vielmehr weil er die tiefe Sorge in Jupiters Blick bemerkt hatte. Auch ihre Augen waren während des Scherzes ohne vergnügtes Funkeln gewesen.  
  
Also ließ er zu, dass das Zimmermädchen im kleinen Salon, der an das königliche Schlafgemach angrenzte, den Tisch deckte. Unter den argwöhnischen Blicken Jupiters aß er dann tatsächlich einen halben Teller leer und trank ein Glas Saft und eine Tasse Kaffee. Jupiter hatte bewusst die Türe zum Flur einen Spalt breit offen gelassen. Diana huschte herein, um ihren Vater abzulösen und Artemis nickte ihr dankbar zu. "Geh in die Küche, Paps", sagte Diana leise. "Jupiter hat auch für dich etwas Leckeres gemixt."  
  
Das ließ sich Artemis nicht zweimal sagen und huschte hinaus, während Diana sich vor das Bett setzte und in aller Ruhe mit einer gründlichen Katzenwäsche begann. Anders als ihr Vater bevorzugte sie eine etwas offenere Überwachung.  
  
Jupiter nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe sie das Zimmermädchen mit den Resten des Frühstücks hinausbegleitete.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Endymion, als er Diana erblickte.  
  
"Ich warte auf Eure Majestät", sagte Diana gelassen wischte sich mit der Pfote ein paar Mal über den Halbmond an ihrer Stirn.  
  
"Ich finde allein in mein Arbeitszimmer", sagte Endymion trocken.  
  
"Ihr könnt trotzdem etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen." Mit einem eleganten Satz sprang die graue Katze auf seine rechte Schulter. "Ich habe Silver Lady versprochen, dass ich auf euch aufpasse."  
  
"Die Gefahr ist vorüber", sagte Endymion bitter. "Dafür hat Serenity gesorgt."  
  
"Es gibt auch Gefahren, die man nicht so leicht erkennen kann", erwiderte die Katze rätselhaft. "Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn Ihr Euch erst mal die Zähne putzt?"  
  
In der Kommandozentrale tagten die Senshi und die Katzen. Helios und Silver Lady hatten es übernommen, die Ratssitzung vorzubereiten, um dem König mehr Zeit zum Schlafen zu lassen. "Soweit Diana mir meldet, vergräbt er sich in den täglichen Papierkram. Ich weiß nicht, ob das nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist", erzählte Artemis den Kriegerinnen.  
  
"Es ist doch ganz natürlich, dass er sich durch Arbeit von seinem Kummer ablenken will", sagte Uranus.  
  
"Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn er seinen Schmerz irgendwie abreagieren würde", meinte Mars.  
  
"So wie du?", fragte Jupiter trocken. "Ist überhaupt noch etwas heil in deinem Zimmer?"  
  
Mars wurde rot. "Es waren nur ein paar Vasen und ein kleiner Hocker. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Blitze durch das Fenster herein gerufen..."  
  
Jetzt war es Jupiter, die betreten zu Boden sah.  
  
"Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen." Merkur tätschelte ihr den Rücken. "Ich war ja rechtzeitig da, ehe das ganze Zimmer brannte. So haben nur die Vorhänge und die Tapeten an der Westseite daran glauben müssen."  
  
"Eigentlich könnt ihr Jupiters Donnerschlägen dankbar sein", murmelte Uranus. "Wir haben die halbe Nacht Venus' neuesten Song anhören müssen, eine Ode an einen tragischen Tod. Der Text rührt echt zu Tränen, aber die Töne ..."  
  
Venus runzelte die Stirn. "Dein "Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!", war ja auch nicht dazu gemacht, einen in den Schlaf zu wiegen und wenn du nicht dieses Loch in die Wand zwischen unseren Zimmern geschlagen hättest ..."  
  
Juno gähnte. "Wir haben uns in die Bibliothek geflüchtet, aber Pluto wollte nicht, dass wir ihr und Saturn bei der Suche helfen. Also haben wir den Rest der Nacht mit Watte in den Ohren geschlafen."  
  
"Lassen wir das", sagte Saturn und rieb sich die müden Augen. "Wir haben die halbe Nacht jeden Zentimeter der alten Schriften abgesucht, aber keinen einzigen brauchbaren Hinweis entdeckt."  
  
"Wozu will Pluto jetzt noch danach suchen?", platzte Pallas heraus. "Die Energiewelle ist weg und sie hat ihren Preis gefordert. Nichts und niemand kann das jetzt noch ändern."  
  
"Pluto will dem König beweisen, dass sie nicht umsonst die zehn letzten Tage in den Büchern gewühlt hat", seufzte Saturn. "Sie hat das Gefühl, dass er ihr die Schuld am Tod der Königin zuschiebt, weil sie sich auf die Lösung in den Schriften konzentriert hat, statt einen anderen Ausweg zu suchen."  
  
"Da liegt sie völlig falsch", ertönte eine müde, aber gefasste Stimme vom Eingang her. Die Senshi fuhren herum. König Endymion schritt ruhig in die Mitte der Zentrale und nickte ihnen zu. Diana saß auf seiner Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch zu allem Kummer auch noch Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich werde Pluto gleich aufsuchen und ihr ausreden, sich die Schuld an allem zu geben. Usagi", er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der bei der Nennung dieses Namens in seiner Kehle aufstieg, "Usagi hatte schon immer diesen verdammten Dickkopf."  
  
Diana sprang von Endymions Schulter herunter und gesellte sich zu ihren Eltern.  
  
"Majestät", Uranus trat vor, "wir alle fühlen uns verlassen, verletzt und so entsetzlich hilflos... aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, niemand kann die Vergangenheit rückgängig machen."  
  
Der König atmete tief durch und wandte sich den Bildschirmen zu, die eine friedliche Stadt zeigten. Von zahlreichen Gebäuden wehten schwarze Trauerfahnen, die Menschen gingen zwar ihren täglichen Geschäften nach, aber viele hatten bedrückte Gesichter. "Die Vergangenheit ...", hörten die Senshi den König halblaut sagen. In einem ausgeschalteten Schirm spiegelte sich sein ernstes Gesicht. Venus erhaschte einen Blick auf den schwachen Hoffnungsschimmer, der sich in den mutlosen Tiefen seiner Augen regte.  
  
"Endymion...?", fragte sie zögernd.  
  
Mit einem Ruck drehte sich der König plötzlich wieder zur Türe. "Ich muss zu Pluto", murmelte er und eilte mit langen Schritten den Gang hinab in Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
"Wartet doch, Hoheit!", rief Diana und rannte ihm nach.  
  
"Hat er es so eilig, sich zu entschuldigen?", fragte Juno verwundert.  
  
"Nein..", sagte Merkur und runzelte die Stirn. "Was hat er vorhin gemurmelt? Es klang wie "Vergangenheit"."  
  
"Er will doch nicht etwa...", ließ Artemis den Satz in der Luft hängen.  
  
"Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm", sagte Luna und die beiden Katzen folgten ihrer Tochter.  
  
Venus und Pallas sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Saturn, Uranus und Neptun wechselten einen langen Blick, ehe sie gemeinsam die Zentrale Richtung Bibliothek verließen. Die anderen Senshi folgen ihnen sogleich.  
  
Inzwischen war der König vor der Bibliothek angekommen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann stieß er die Holztüre auf (er und die Königin hatten in diesem Teil des Palastes auf rustikale Türen gesetzt, statt moderne Energieabschirmungen zu benutzen). Pluto saß noch immer am Tisch, allerdings studiert sie nicht, sondern war mit dem Kopf auf ein Buch gesunken und schlief. Endymion zögerte, sie zu wecken, aber er wollte es rasch hinter sich bringen. Falls seine Hoffnung ihn nicht trog, war keine Zeit zu verlieren, und falls sie sich als falsch erweisen sollte ...  
  
Er legte eine Hand sacht auf ihre Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft. "Sailorpluto!"  
  
Pluto schreckte hoch, sah den König neben sich stehen, erkannte, dass sie eingeschlafen war und das vor seinen Augen und lief knallrot an vor Scham. "Es tut mir leid, Majestät ...", murmelte sie und griff nach dem nächsten Buch.  
  
"Warte!", Endymion räusperte sich. "Erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen... es war ungerecht und falsch, dass ich meine Verzweiflung an dir ausgelassen habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"  
  
"Ich Euch verzeihen...?", Pluto riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Aber es ist doch nur verständlich, dass ihr ..."  
  
"Dass ich die Kontrolle über mich verloren habe?", Endymion lachte bitter, "mag sein, aber dadurch habe ich dich gekränkt und das wäre das letzte, das Serenity gewollt hätte." Jetzt oder nie ... "Ist es", er holte noch mal tief Luft "ist es möglich, das Ganze ungeschehen zu machen?"  
  
Pluto schluckte. Sie sah den zaghaften Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen und fragte sanft: "Was?"  
  
"Die Welle, den Tod des Sterns ... den Anfang von allem."  
  
Sie griff nach dem Schlüssel, der neben ihr an der Wand lehnte. "Mein König", sagte sie, die Stimme rauh von Hilflosigkeit und Schmerz, "mein König, wer von uns verfügt über Kräfte, die stark genug sind, einen Stern zu beeinflussen?"  
  
Endymion starrte sie an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Die Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft und unwiderlegbar. "Serenity ... der Silberkristall."  
  
"Genau, mein König. Würden wir also in der Zeit zurückgehen wo die Königin noch lebt, ihr von der Welle erzählen und sie an jenen Ort bringen, wo der Stern in ferner Vergangenheit explodiert ist, dann würde sie den Kristall einsetzen müssen, um ihn daran zu hindern. Die Menge an Energie, die das erfordert wäre vielleicht geringer als der Einsatz gegen die Welle selbst, aber immer noch groß genug, um den Silberkristall in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand zu zerstören."  
  
"Angeschlagen?", Endymion klammerte sich an dieses Wort, "wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Es ist die einzige Erklärung. Normalerweise hätte er eine Wiedergeburt der Königin in die Wege leiten können, so wie bei der ersten Schlacht auf dem Nordpol. Da er aber schon winzige Risse aufwies, konnte er nur noch diesen scheintoten Zustand herbeiführen, aus dem wir sie nicht erwecken können."  
  
"Woher kommen die Risse, könnten wir sie verhindern?", griff er rasch nach dem Strohhalm.  
  
"Wenn ihr statt der Gattin die Tochter verlieren wollt und Helios dazu ...", sagte Pluto schweren Herzens. "Der letzte Ausflug in die Vergangenheit und der Einsatz des Kristalls als Fokus für die Kräfte zur Überleitung ins Traumreich war offenbar zuviel für den Kristall. Wollt ihr dass wir zurückkehren und Serenity sagen, dass sie ihre Tochter sterben lassen muss, damit sie später überleben kann?"  
  
Seine Schultern sanken herab und die Trauer und Leere kehrten in sein Herz zurück.  
  
"Warum habt ihr nichts davon gesagt", fragte er dumpf.  
  
"Weil ich es erst nach dem Zerbrechen des Kristalls erkannt habe, und außerdem soll Silver Lady nichts davon erfahren. Sie hat eben ihre Mutter verloren, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Kampf im Traumreich und die Rettung von Helios irgendwie mit dem Tod der Königin zu tun haben ...." Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.  
  
Endymion nickte. "Ich bin deiner Meinung. Von mir wird sie nichts erfahren."  
  
"Von uns auch nicht", sagte Luna stellvertretend für alle, die unbemerkt in die halboffene Tür getreten waren. "Es wird also keine Zeitreise geben."  
  
"Sie wäre sinnlos", sagte der König. Die anderen Senshi, die den Großteil der Unterhaltung mit angehört hatten, seufzten mehr oder weniger laut, sie hatten ebenfalls neue Hoffnung gefasst und mussten diese nun begraben. Da erklang der Gong.  
  
"Dir Ratssitzung... " Der König straffte die Schultern. "Lasst uns gehen!"  
  
Der kreisrunde Saal der Ratskammer befand sich gleich neben dem offiziellen Thronsaal. Helios und Silver Lady hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, alle Ratsmitglieder waren gekommen, auch die Presse war versammelt und zahlreiche Kameraaugen richteten sich sogleich auf den König, als dieser an der Spitze der Senshi den Raum betrat.  
  
Shingo, der erste Berater und Vorsitzende des Rates hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Hinten auf der Zuschauertribüne, etwas abseits von den Rängen der Presse saßen Serenitys Eltern mit bleichen Gesichtern, sowie die vier Schwestern, Safir und Rubeus. Auch ihnen war anzumerken, dass sie tief erschüttert waren.  
  
Es war aber nicht Shingo, der die offiziellen Beileidsworte an den König und die restliche Familie sprach, sondern ein hagerer Politiker, dessen Gesicht Endymion noch sie sehr leiden hatte können.  
  
Haden, so war sein Name, trat vor die Versammlung und räusperte sich. "Wir bedauern zutiefst den Verlust unserer Königin. Sie hat ihr Leben in treuer Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht für das Wohl des Volkes geopfert. Unser herzliches Beileid gilt ihrem Gatten, ihrer Tochter sowie ihrem Bruder und ihren Eltern. Wir werden sie alle vermissen." Endymion umklammerte seinen Zierdegen und kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, diesen Politiker an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln bis dass ihm die Zähne klapperten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie ein schmerzlich vertrautes Feuer in Silver Ladys Augen zu funkeln begann und wie sich die Asteroidsenshi sich vorsichtshalber um sie herum aufstellten. Uranus grollte leise und allein Neptuns Hand auf ihrem Arm hielt sie davon ab, ihrer Verärgerung über diese kalten Worte Luft zu machen. Aber es sollte noch besser kommen ...  
  
Nachdem Haden sich gesetzt hatte, erhob sich der Bürgermeister von Kristalltokio, ein feister Mann namens Rattel und fügte noch ein paar ähnlich bedauernde Floskeln hinzu, ehe er auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen kam: "Da mit der Königin auch der Silberkristall von uns gegangen ist, haben wir, die Bürger von Kristalltokio die Sorge, dass unsere Stadt in Zukunft nicht mehr ausreichend vor Angriffen geschützt sein wird. Daher fordern wir, dass Sailormars, Sailorjupiter, Sailormerkur und Sailorvenus von nun an, immer in der Nähe der Kristallsäule sein sollten, welche damals beim Angriff von der Familie des Schwarzen Mondes mit einem gewissen Teilerfolg eingesetzt wurde, um zumindest den Palast zu schützen. Bei einer gründlichen Durchrechnung sind wir zum Schluss gelangt, dass sich der Palast innerhalb dieser Schutzzone genügend erweitern lässt, um bei Angriffen der gesamten Stadtbevölkerung Platz zu bieten. Dazu werden folgende bauliche Maßnamen notwendig sein: Erstens, die Verkleinerung sämtlicher Räumlichkeiten der Senshi, der Dienerschaft und der Königlichen Familie auf ein notwendiges Minimum. Zweitens, eine Erhöhung aller kleinerer Kristalltürme rings um den Palast. Drittens, die Auflassung der Palastgärten, um aus dem Park und den nutzlosen Blumenbeeten Notquartiere zu machen, die Königin bekommt ein kleines Mausoleum, das nicht zuviel Platz in Anspruch nimmt ..."  
  
"GENUG!!!"  
  
Endymions Stimme brachte die Wände zum Beben. Seine Augen glühten und er war von einer schimmernden Aura umgeben, die nichts Gutes verhieß. Der Bürgermeister zuckte zusammen. "A... aber Majestät..."  
  
"Ich sagte, genug!", Endymion mäßigte seine Stimme unter Aufbietung aller Selbstbeherrschung. "Sie hätte ihr Leben nicht für euch alle wegwerfen sollen, meine Serenity ... ich wäre lieber mit ihr zusammen gestorben. Aber sie hat sich dazu entschlossen, alle Menschen auf der Welt, hochnäsige Trottel wie dich eingeschlossen, zu retten und alles was ihr dazu zu sagen habt sind Forderungen an die Senshi. Wer seid ihr denn, dass ihr überhaupt etwas von uns fordern dürft? Die Senshi haben niemals einen Vertrag unterschrieben, oder sich auch nur mündlich dazu verpflichtet, euch eingebildete Dummköpfe bis in alle Ewigkeit zu verteidigen. Ihr wollt den Palast? Ihr könnt ihn haben. Aber legt auch nur eine Hand an die Lichtung der Königin und ihr würdet euch wünschen, dass der Schwarze Mond euch damals erwischt hätte..." Die Aura um den König erlosch. "Hiermit danke ich offiziell ab. Ich habe keinen Silberkristall, richtig, und ehrlich gesagt, lege ich auch keinen Wert darauf, länger der König zu sein." Er packte den Orden, riss ihn vom Hemd und knallte ihn dem Bürgermeister vor die Füße. Dann nickte er Luna zu, die einen Purzelbaum in der Luft schlug und so eine neue Krone herbei zauberte, sie war zierlicher und hatte rosa Diamanten als Schmuck.  
  
"Silver Lady", sagte der König und nahm die Krone von Luna entgegen. "Es gibt trotz allem noch gute Menschen auf der Welt und in Kristalltokio, die eine starke, gerechte und kluge Königin brauchen, auch wenn diese keinen Silberkristall besitzt. Willst du ihre Königin sein und sie an Stelle deiner Mutter regieren?"  
  
Silver Lady nickte beklommen, denn darauf war sie seit ihrer Hochzeit vorbereitet worden und sie hatte auch schon zahlreiche Auftritte an der Seite ihrer Mutter wie auch allein erfolgreich absolviert. Sie wusste, dass das Volk sie nach einer gewissen Umgewöhnungszeit als neue Königin akzeptieren würde, obwohl sie gewiss nicht damit gerechnet hatte, schon so bald allein alle Pflichten auf sich nehmen zu müssen. Aber die Serenitys (und das war immer noch ihr Name, ungeachtet des selbst gewählten "Silver Lady") waren von Geburt an dazu bestimmt, die Menschen zu beschützen und sie zu führen.  
  
"So sei es denn", sagte der König und als Silver Lady vor ihm niederkniete drückte er ihr vor aller Augen die Krone ins Haar. Die Diamanten begannen zu glühen und zu funkeln, als ob sie eigenes Leben in sich hätten. Dann bückte sich der König und hob den Orden wieder von Boden auf, ohne den zitternden Bürgermeister eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Helios", wandte er sich and seinen Schwiegersohn, "eine Königin braucht auch immer einen Mann, der ihr die Bürde tragen hilft, sodass sie Seite an Seite regieren. Willst du dieser Mann, dieser neue König von Kristalltokio sein?"  
  
Wortlos sank Helios neben Silver Lady auf die Knie und fasste sie an der Hand. Zufrieden befestigte Endymion den Orden an der Brust des neuen Königs und überreichte ihm den Zierdegen, die einzigen Zeichen seiner Würde, die er immer getragen hatte. "Erhebt euch nun, neues Herrscherpaar von Kristalltokio und der ganzen Erde, Neo Königin Serenity II. und König Helios."  
  
Die beiden standen auf und da nun auch der Order glühte, waren sie in helle, machtvolle Auras gehüllt. Die Senshi knieten sich eine nach der anderen nieder und schworen der neuen Königin ihre Treue und Ergebenheit. Gerührt hieß Neo Königin Serenity II aufstehen.  
  
Es war Shingo, der die berüchtigten Worte sprach: "Die Königin ist tot, lang lebe die Königin!"  
  
Alle im Saal applaudierten und sogar die hart gesottenen Reporter wischten sich Tränen der Rührung und Ergriffenheit aus den Augen. Endymion hingegen atmete befreit auf, denn er hatte endlich die letzte Aufgabe erfüllt, die er sich vorgenommen hatte. Da sich alles um die beiden neuen Herrscher drängte, ihre Großeltern wollten sie umarmen, der Rest wollte ihr gratulieren, gelang es ihm, sich im den allgemeinen Gewühl unbemerkt davon zu stehlen ...  
  
Draußen im Park war es still und kühl, als er seiner Serenity einen letzten Besuch abstattete. Die beiden Ehrenwachen salutierten, als er die Lichtung betrat.  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich habe abgedankt. Warum geht ihr nicht in den Ratssaal und begrüßt eure neue Königin, ich übernehme so lange gerne die Wache..."  
  
Die beiden jungen Männer zögerten nicht lange, sondern eilten auf den Palast zu. Endymion sah ihnen hinterher. Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite küsste er noch einmal die kalten Lippen seiner geliebten Serenity, ehe er zu der Kristallfassade hinter den Bäumen trat. Von hier hatte man einen weiten Blick über Kristalltokio, denn dieser Teil des Parks befand sich hoch über dem Boden. Es gab ein paar gut gesicherte Öffnungen nach außen, für alle Notfälle, und der König kannte den Mechanismus genau. Als er die richtige Stelle berührte, glitt ein Tür großer Teil der Kristallwand zurück. Kühle Abendluft strömte herein. Weit unter ihm spiegelte sich das Mondlicht in den Fassaden den kleinen Kristalltürme. Es war ruhig und friedlich.  
  
"Ich komme, Serenity..." Drei Stunden später waren endlich die letzten Reporter abgezogen. Die ersten Glückwünsche der verschiedenen Regierungen trudelten ein. "Warum hat er mich nicht vorgewarnt", seufzte eine völlig erschöpfte Königin und ließ sich in den bequemsten Sessel der Bibliothek fallen. "Wo steckt er überhaupt?"  
  
Die Senshi und Katzen sahen sich erschrocken an. Im allgemeinen Trubel hatten sie mehr daran gedacht, ihre neue Königin vor der neugierigen Menge zu schützen, als an ihren Überwachungsplan.  
  
"Sehen wir auf der Lichtung nach", sagte Luna rasch. "Dorthin wäre ich an seiner Stelle zuerst gegangen."  
  
Zwar galt Uranus als schnellste Kriegerin, aber dennoch erreichte die neue Königin die Lichtung als erste. "Hier ist er nicht."  
  
"Dafür ist es ungewöhnlich kühl", meinte Diana. "Hat jemand die Kristallwand geöffnet?"  
  
Neo Königin Serenity II. tauschte einen erschrockenen Blick mit König Helios. Dann rannte sie auf die Stelle hinter den Bäumen zu. Die Öffnung bestand noch immer. Silver Lady trat soweit nach vorne, wie sie konnte, ohne abzustürzen und blickte in die Tiefe. Dort unten, an einer schwer zugänglichen Stelle zwischen den Kristalltürmen schimmerte der zerfetzte Mantel des Endymions.  
  
Alles Blut wich aus dem Gesicht der Königin.  
  
"NEIN!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende des zweiten Kapitels 


	3. Ein neues Rätsel

Teil 3  
  
Ein neues Rätsel  
  
Es war ein endloser Fall durch eine lichtlose Tiefe. Er spürte keinen Schmerz mehr und kein Bedauern. Etwas zog ihn immer weiter, immer tiefer hinab und irgendwie wusste er, dass es so richtig war. Dann, auf einmal und ohne jeden Übergang, lag er auf einen Blumenwiese. Die zarten Blüten unzähliger Margeriten wiegten sich in einer leichten Brise. Er richtete sich auf und atmete den süßen Duft ein. War dies das Ende, war dies der Himmel? Endymion legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben, weit, weit entfernt schimmerte die blauweiße Scheibe der Erde. Leicht verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Von weither klang helles Lachen. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er eine schlanke Gestalt in einem weißen Kleid, die mitten in den Blumen kniete und sah ihr goldenes Haar im Sonnenlicht glänzen. "Serenity!" Hastig sprang er auf und lief auf sie zu, nur um nach ein paar Schritten inne zu halten. Das da vorne war nicht seine Königin, das war jene Prinzessin, die er vor unzähligen Jahren auf dem Mond getroffen hatte. Der Mond ... jetzt erkannte Endymion, weshalb ihm das Szenario so vertraut vorkam, hier war der Blumengarten des Mondpalastes. Hatte der Tod seine Seele in die Vergangenheit geführt. Er blicke an sich herab, nein, er hatte zwar den Umhang verloren, trug aber dennoch die Maske und die Kleidung des Königs, nicht jene des Prinzen. Nun schien die Prinzessin seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, denn sie ließ den Strauß Blumen sinken und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihr Lächeln blieb sanft und fröhlich, aber ihre blauen Augen sahen irgendwie durch ihn hindurch. "Serenity!", rief er laut. Sie reagierte nicht.  
  
Eisiger Schreck durchfuhr ihn. "Serenity!" Er trat an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern, nur um erschrocken festzustellen, dass seine Hand durch sie hindurchglitt, als wäre sie nur eine Illusion. Er zog die Hand zurück und betrachtete sie genauer, nein, sie sah immer noch fest und solide aus. Dann bückte er sich und griff nach einem Grashalm, aber wieder glitt seine Hand hindurch als hätte sie keine Substanz. "Nein!", flüstere er entsetzt, "nein!" Sollte er auf alle Ewigkeiten hier nahe seiner Serenity verweilen, ohne sie berühren, mit ihr reden zu können? "Nein!!!"  
  
Schlagartig verschwand die Szene und er lag wieder auf dem Boden. Nur dieses Mal war es keine Wiese, sondern Staub überzogener Stein und er spürte jeden Knochen. Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Rings um ihn herum erhoben sich die Trümmer des Silberjahrtausends. Es war kalt und er wunderte sich flüchtig, warum er nicht erstickte. Ohne es zu merken, musste er diesen Gedanken wohl laut ausgesprochen haben, denn plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine sanfte Stimme:  
  
"Ich hätte dich wohl kaum davor gerettet, zerschmettert zu werden, wenn ich dich dann dafür ersticken lassen wollte."  
  
Endymion fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand die schlanke Gestalt der alten Mondkönigin. Sie war in voller Lebensgröße und ohne die glitzernden Elfenflügel, von denen Usagi ihm erzählt hatte. Obwohl ihn jede Bewegung schmerzte, beugte er sein Knie vor ihr: "Majestät."  
  
Sie winkte ab. "Sparen wir uns die Formalitäten, Endymion. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, dich aus dem Kristallturm zu stürzen?" Nun war der Stahl in ihrer samtweichen Stimme nicht mehr zu überhören.  
  
Endymion zuckte zusammen. "Ich wollte bei Serenity sein ..."  
  
"Soviel ich weiß, liegt meine Tochter zwar in einem totenähnlichen Schlaf, aber sie ist noch nicht völlig tot, oder? Was wäre, wenn sie eines Tages aufwacht und hören muss, dass du dich einfach so aus dem Staub machen wolltest ..."  
  
Endymion rang sich ein trauriges Lächeln ab. "Sie wird aber nicht aufwachen ... nie wieder ..." Erbittert wiederholte er: "Nie wieder ... denn der Kristall ..."  
  
"Ist zerbrochen, ich weiß", die Königin seufzte, "und ich fürchte, es ist meine Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist."  
  
Überrascht zog Endymion die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du...?", entfuhr es ihm. "Aber wieso?"  
  
Mondkönigin Serenity deutete ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm auf den Boden und mache eine kleine, herrische Geste.  
  
Es rumpelte und eine der Marmorplatten schob sich wie von Geisterhand zur Seite. Darunter tat sich eine schwarze Öffnung auf, eine Treppe führte hinab in das Dunkel. "Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, komm!"  
  
Noch immer verwirrt tapste Endymion ihr hinterher. Als sie in die Schwärze hinab stiegen, flammten plötzlich Lichter in den Wänden auf. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein weitläufiger Raum, dessen niedrige Decke von massiven Steinsäulen getragen wurde. Auf dem mit schwarzen Onyx gepflasterten Boden lag unberührter Staub. Die Königin langte zuerst am Fuße der Treppe an u und schritt auf eines der vielen Regale zu, wo Schriftrollen dicht an dicht lagen. Sie deutete mit der Hand auf eine von ihnen. "Würdest du sie bitte öffnen?"  
  
Endymion trat zögernd näher. "Sie sieht sehr alt aus, was, wenn sie zerbricht?"  
  
Serenity nickte. "Du hast ein gutes Auge, Endymion. Genau das ist das Problem. Damals, im Silberreich haben wir begonnen, alle Daten auf Computer zu sichern und das alte Archiv geriet zunehmend in Vergessenheit. Durch Metallias Angriff wurden sämtliche Datenbanken zerstört, wie auch die oberirdische Bibliothek, wo du bei deinem letzten Besuch ein paar Bücher gefunden hast. Die Schriftrollen hier sind sehr, sehr viel älter, als die Bücher. Eigentlich wäre es meine Aufgabe gewesen, Serenity all diese Schriftrollen lesen zu lassen, aber ich nahm an, dass sie ihr Leben lang Zugriff auf die Daten des Zentralcomputers haben würde... daher unterließ ich es. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich erinnere mich selbst auch kaum noch an etwas was ich als junge Prinzessin gelesen habe und damals waren die Schriftrollen schon zum Teil unleserlich."  
  
Die Königin winkte mit der Hand und eine der Rollen schwebte auf sie zu, das brüchige Seidenband löste sich und das gelbbraune Pergament entrollte sich. Dabei wurden die zahlreichen Risse sichtbar, die es durchzogen. Viele der Schriftzeichen waren unleserlich, aber einige konnte Endymion entziffern. Obwohl er diese Sprache noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, kam sie ihm so vertraut vor wie Englisch oder Japanisch. " .... Kristallrisse .... Man muss .... das Heilverfahren .... nur so entsteht der Kristall wieder neu ... Geheimwissen der Clans ... Chrystallion ... "  
  
Wieder einmal brandete Hoffnung in seinem leeren Herzen auf. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, den Kristall zu reparieren?"  
  
Die Mondkönigin nickte. "Das gleiche habe ich als Prinzessin auch gelesen und mich jetzt daran erinnert."  
  
"Was ist Chrystallion? Wer sind diese Clans?"  
  
"Chrystallion ist der Planet von dem unsere Vorfahren abstammen, jener Planet, den man die Verborgene Welt der Kristalle nennt. Es ist leider nicht mehr viel davon überliefert, aber soviel ich weiß, gibt es auf diesem Planeten eine sogenannte "Quelle der Kristalle". Auserwählte von bestimmten Familien, den sogenannten Kristall-Clans begaben sich vor Urzeiten zu jener Quelle und erhielten von ihr je einen magischen Kristall. Unser Clan erhielt damals den Silberkristall. Aus einem Grund, der anscheinend über die Generationen vergessen worden ist, wanderte aber nach tausenden von Jahren der Silber-Clan mit der damaligen Serenity aus und gelangte hierher auf den Mond, um ein neues Reich zu gründen."  
  
"Wenn das aber schon so lange her ist, wie kannst du sicher sein, dass noch jemand auf Chrystallion von diesen Kristall-Geheimnissen weiß?", fragte Endymion zweifelnd.  
  
"Eine der Besonderheiten von Chrystallion ist ein Schutzschild rund um das gesamte System, der es einerseits vor der Entdeckung schützt, andererseits den Zeitablauf verlangsamt. Für meinen Clan mögen tausende Jahre vergangen sein, aber auf Chrystallion sind es wahrscheinlich nur ein paar hundert. Ich nehme an, dass die Auswanderung meines Clans dort noch nicht vergessen worden ist und auch nicht die Geheimnisse der Kristalle."  
  
Die Flamme der Hoffnung wuchs nur zögerlich, zu groß war Endymions Furcht davor, wieder in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung zurück gestoßen zu werden.  
  
"Was soll ich tun?", fragte er langsam.  
  
"Was möchtest du tun?", stellte ihm die Mondkönigin die Gegenfrage.  
  
Endymion schloss die Augen. Bilder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, Bilder einer glücklichen Familie, Bilder eines liebenden Paares, dann das einer jungen Frau, das Bild einer strahlenden Braut und zuletzt eines jungen Mädchens, das mit ihren blauen Augen zu ihm hoch sah und ihm sagte: "Ich bin deine Familie, ich werde dich nie allein lassen."  
  
"Zeig mir, wie ich nach Chrystallion komme und ich werde das Geheimnis herausfinden."  
  
"Vergiss bitte nicht, dass der Schild um Chrystallion dein Ende bedeuten kann, denn wenn du zurück kehrst, werden all die Jahre, die für dich auf dem Planeten nur Tage gewesen sein mögen, auf dich zurückfallen. Kann sein, dass du als uralter Greis zur Erde zurückkehrst oder auf der Stelle zu Staub zerfällst."  
  
"Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, dich wissen zu lassen, wenn ich den Schild durchquere. Auch wenn ich zu Staub zerfallen sollte, das Geheimnis werde ich in unzerstörbarer Form bei mir tragen, sodass auch jemand anderer es umsetzen kann. Meine Tochter oder ihre Nachfahren werden das Wissen bekommen, um Serenity zu retten. Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass das Andenken an Serenity und ihr Schrein noch in tausend Jahren existieren werden?"  
  
"Dafür werde ich sorgen", sagte die Königin. Sie glitt über den Boden zu ihm hinüber und blickte ihm prüfend in die Augen. "Ich habe schon damals gespürt, dass du es wert bist. Knie dich nieder, Endymion."  
  
Verwundert tat er wie geheißen. Serenity streckte eine Hand aus und ein silbernes Schwert mit schmaler Klinge erschien. Die Königin nahm es und berührte mit der flachen Klinge einmal rechts, einmal links auf seine Schulter. Endymion spürte, wie eine neue Kraft durch ihn hindurch strömte. Serenity bemerkte es und lächelte, sie beugte sich herab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Erhebe dich nun, Prinz der Erde und des Mondes." Auf seiner Stirn brannte es und das Symbol der Erde erschien, gleichzeitig leuchtete genau darunter eine silberne Mondsichel auf. "Du bist nun vorübergehend ein Mitglied des Silber-Clans. Die Macht des Mondsymbols wird dir helfen, überhaupt durch den Schutzschild zu gelangen. Wenn du auf Chrystallion angekommen bist, suche ein Mitglied des Azur-Clans auf! Wie ich den Überresten unserer Aufzeichnungen entnehmen konnte, war der Azur-Clan immer ein Verbündeter des Silber-Clans."  
  
Noch immer verwirrt durch die plötzliche Ehre, die ihm widerfahren war, stand Endymion auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien. "Aber wie soll ich nach Chrystallion gelangen? Ich meine, das Raumschiff des Schwarzen Mondes ist derzeit noch nicht wieder einsatzfähig und es ist doch eine Reise durch die gesamte Galaxie!"  
  
"Leider habe ich auch kein Raumschiff für dich und ohne den Silberkristall bin ich an dieses Sonnensystem gebunden. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der dir helfen kann."  
  
Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, schwebte die Mondkönigin wieder durch den Raum und die Stufen hinauf bis sie wieder auf der Mondoberfläche zwischen den Ruinen stand. Das Schwert war verschwunden und so hatte sie beide Hände frei, um sie zum Gebet zu falten. Endymion war ihr nachgeeilt und verharrte schweigend, neugierig und zweifelnd im Hintergrund. Irgendwie ging alles so schnell, noch vor gut einer Stunde hatte er sich mit dem Ende seines Lebens abgefunden gehabt, und nun sollte er ausziehen auf eine Reise, die unmöglich schien, betraut mit einer Aufgabe, einem neuen Namen und einer Würde, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was er jemals unternommen hatte oder gewesen war.  
  
Offenbar wurde das wortlose Gebet der Königin erhört, denn ein goldener Lichtfleck erschien über ihr, senkte sich zu Boden und wuchs zu einer schlanken Gestalt. Als das Licht erlosch, stand eine Sailorkriegerin vor ihnen. Ihr langes Haar schimmerte golden am Ansatz über orange bis zu dunkelrot an den Spitzen. Der Rock ihres Sailorkostüms war gold-orange und in einer Hand hielt sie ein glänzendes Schwert mit goldenem Griff. Demütig trat sie vor die Mondkönigin. "Ihr habt mich gerufen, Majestät?"  
  
"Weißt du, was vorgefallen ist, Sailorgalaxia?", frage die Mondkönigin leise.  
  
Galaxia nickte, ihre Augen glänzten feucht und tiefer Kummer lag darin. "Neo Königin Serenity hat die Galaxie gerettet und sich selbst dabei geopfert." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Endymion an. "Bitte vergebt mir, König Endymion."  
  
"Ich bin nicht länger König", sagte Endymion mit flüchtigem Lächeln, "nenn mich einfach Endymion oder Mamoru." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Warum soll ich dir vergeben? Du hast doch nichts mit der Energiewelle zu tun gehabt, oder?"  
  
Sailorgalaxia schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht, Kö ... ich meine, Endymion. Aber wäre der Kampf gegen Chaos nicht gewesen, hätte die Kraft des Silberkristalls vielleicht noch gereicht ...", sie schluckte und starrte betreten zu Boden.  
  
"So darfst du nicht denken", sagte er energisch, "wir hatten viele Kämpfe, in denen sie den Kristall einsetzte und schon als er bei Fiore auf dem Asteroiden zerbrach, hätte ich dies als Warnung auffassen müssen. Warum war es damals so einfach, ihn wieder entstehen zu lassen?", wandte er sich an Serenity.  
  
"Weil Sailormoons Lebenskraft schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder erweckt wurde. Aber da es nicht das richtige Ritual war, müssen beinah unsichtbare Sprünge zurück geblieben sein, die seinen endgültigen Buch erst möglich gemacht haben. Jetzt ist meine Tochter schon Tage in diesem Zustand der weder Leben noch Tod ist, daher könnte selbst eine zweite Blume des Lebens keine Wiedererweckung herbeiführen."  
  
Sailorgalaxia sah von ihm zur Mondkönigin. "Danke, dass ihr mir nichts nachtragt... sie..", Galaxia schluckte, "sie war genau so großzügig wie Ihr."  
  
"Das war sie", sagte Endymion leise, "und wegen ihres großen Herzens haben alle sie geliebt." Er gab sich einen Ruck. "Warum hast du Galaxia gerufen?", fragte er die Mondkönigin.  
  
"Weil sie durch die Galaxie zu reisen vermag und dich nach Chrystallion bringen kann, falls sie damit einverstanden ist."  
  
"Chrystallion? Warum kommt mir dieser Name nicht bekannt vor?", fragte Galaxia die Stirn runzelnd, "immerhin hatte ich bis auf die Erde alle Welten erobert..."  
  
"Chrystallion ist gut geschützt", meinte die Königin und erklärte mit knappen Worten die Geschichte dieser Welt und ihrer Familie.  
  
"Es besteht also tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, die Königin wieder zu beleben?", ein freudiges Leuchten erschien auf Galaxias Gesicht. "Dafür tue ich alles!"  
  
"Dann knie nieder, Galaxia", sagte die Mondkönigin. Galaxia zögerte keine Sekunde. Lächelnd rief Serenity ihr Schwert herbei. Wie bei Endymion berührte sie kurz beide Schultern der Kriegerin mit der flachen Klinge. "So ernenne ich dich hiermit vorübergehend ebenfalls zum Mitglied des Silber- Clans." Galaxia blickte überrascht hoch und auf ihrer Stirn Die Königin küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und dort erschien das Symbol einer funkelnden Milchstraße, quer durch verlief eine nach oben weisende, silbern schimmernde Mondsichel. "Erhebe dich, Sailorgalaxia."  
  
Galaxia war erstaunt und gerührt zugleich, "Das ist zuviel der Ehre", murmelte sie wiederholt.  
  
"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie du durch den Schild gelangen kannst", erklärte Serenity. "So wie Endymions Mondsichel, wird auch dein Silberzeichen verschwinden sobald ihr ein Geheimnis der Kristalle enträtselt habt."  
  
"Ich werde Endymion mit meinem Schwert und meinem Leben beschützen", sagte Galaxia ernst.  
  
"Das mit dem Schwert wird vielleicht ein Problem sein ...", murmelte die Mondkönigin.  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Galaxia erstaunt.  
  
"Weil ihr beide vorerst zumindest einen möglichst harmlosen Eindruck machen solltet. Bevor ihr nicht wisst, wie die Machtverhältnisse auf Chrystallion sind, würde eine derart mächtige Kriegerin wie Galaxia unnötige Konflikte heraufbeschwören."  
  
"Ich kann auch so auftreten", meinte Galaxia und ihr Sailorkostüm verschwand, um einem eleganten, weißen Kleid Platz zu machen. Sie sah wunderschön darin aus.  
  
"Beeindruckend, aber nicht harmlos genug", sagte die Königin.  
  
"Dann eben so!". Galaxia konzentrierte sich und schrumpfe zusammen bis statt einer jungen Dame, ein kleines Mädchen mit großen Augen und wohlbekannten, herzförmigen Haarknoten vor ihnen stand.  
  
"ChibiChibi!", entfuhr es Endymion.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen zwinkere ihm zu. Es war ChibiChibi und auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte zwar das Gesicht und die Gestalt, aber die Haarfarbe war jene Galaxias und die Augen leuchteten in warmem Gold.  
  
"So freilich ist es nicht weiter schwierig für hilflos gehalten zu werden", lächelte die Königin. "Kannst du ihn auch in dieser Gestalt durch die Galaxie bringen?", fragte sie und ChibiChibi nickte ernsthaft.  
  
"Dann wird es für uns Zeit aufzubrechen", meinte Endymion. Er bückte sich und hob ChibiChibi hoch. "Bring uns nach Chrystallion, ChibiChibi!"  
  
Das Kind hob die Arme und rief etwas Unverständliches, worauf ein goldener Lichtstrahl die beiden einhüllte. Ihre Umrisse zerflossen und dann schoss der Strahl in den Weltraum hinaus.  
  
Zurück blieb eine hoffnungsvoll nach oben blickende Königin. "Ich wünsche euch viel Glück!", rief sie dem Licht hinterher.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Unterdessen im Kristallpalast ....  
  
"Wo kann er nur sein?", Neo Königin Serenity II schwankte zwischen Erleichterung, dass nur der Umhang und nicht der zerschmetterte Körper ihres Vaters gefunden worden war, und Verzweiflung, weil es immer noch keine Spur von ihm gab.  
  
"Die ganze Stadt wird abgesucht", versuchte König Helios seine Gemahlin zu beruhigen. "Vielleicht meldet er sich auch von selbst..."  
  
Das Königspaar und die Sailorkrieger befand sich im großen Überwachungssaal, wo alle Fäden für die Suche nach dem Exkönig zusammenliefen.  
  
Die Türe ging auf und Bürgermeister Rattel wieselte herein. Sein feistes Gesicht glühte vor Anstrengung, denn der Saal lag drei Stockwerke über dem Thronsaal und es gab keinen Aufzug in diesem Teil des Palastes. "Wir haben alle verfügbaren Kräfte eingesetzt, königliche Hoheit", keuchte er nach einer flüchtigen Verbeugung und einem noch flüchtigeren Nicken in Richtung der Senshi. "Sieben Mann der städtischen Polizei durchkämmen die Hügel rings um die Stadt."  
  
"Sieben?", fragte Sailormerkur und runzelte die Stirn. "Die Polizei von Kristall Tokio umfasst doch etwa dreihundert ausgebildete Polizisten und sie haben nur sieben davon eingesetzt?"  
  
"Der Rest von ihnen bereitet die vorläufige Evakuierung der Stadt vor", erklärte Rattel und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Weswegen denn eine Evakuierung? Die Erde wurde doch gerettet", meinte Venus kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Äußerst knapp, wenn ich sagen darf", erwiderte Rattel. "Der Stadtrat hat beschlossen, die äußeren Bezirke auf jeden Fall zu räumen und die Bürger im Palastbezirk unterzubringen. Ein Teil wird in den neu zu errichtenden Türmen auf den Flächen der Parks und Gärten untergebracht. Hier...", er griff in seine Jacke und zog einen Umschlag mit sorgfältig erstellten Bauplänen heraus, "hier sind die neuesten Berechnungen..."  
  
Uranus entriss ihm die Pläne und breitete sie auf einem Tisch aus. "Das ist ja der Gipfel", schäumte Mars nach einem genaueren Blick. "Hier ist das Mausoleum für die Königin geplant und ihr wollt ihr nicht mal die Lichtung lassen, auf der sie jetzt aufgebahrt ist."  
  
"Nun ja, ...", der Bürgermeister zuckte die Achseln, "das Volk hat Abschied genommen, eine neue Königin ist da, also wozu noch so viele Quadratmeter guten Baugrund verschwenden?"  
  
"Das ... das ....", Uranus kochte, ihre Augen versprühten Blitze und auch Sailor Vesta hielt sich nur noch mit äußerster Mühe zurück.  
  
Doch da trat die neue Königin zwischen die wütenden Sailorkrieger und den Bürgermeister. "Wir reden später darüber, erst einmal hat die Suche nach meinem Vater oberste Priorität."  
  
"Wir tun wirklich unser bestes", sagte der Bürgermeister im Brustton vollster Überzeugung. "Aber als abgedankter König ist Endymion oder Mamoru Chiba, wie sein bürgerlicher Name lautet, auf keinen Fall von größerer Bedeutung wie die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen der Bewohner der Stadt."  
  
"Für mich", sagte die Königin mit eisiger Ruhe, "ist das Wohlergehen meines Vaters überaus wichtig."  
  
Das glaube ich euch gern", versicherte der Bürgermeister hastig. "Das ganze wäre nie und nimmer nötig, wenn Ihr einen eigenen Silberkristall hättet, aber ohne ihn ...", er zuckte die Achseln, "habt Ihr nur eure Sailorkräfte und die reichen eben nicht für den ganzen Planeten sondern nur für den Palastbezirk, also findet euch wohl oder übel damit ab, dass Ihr keine besonderen Befugnisse habt, mir Befehle zu erteilen."  
  
Neo Königin Serenity II. zuckte zusammen. König Helios stellte sich neben sie. "So also denkt Kristalltokio über uns?", fragte er mit ebenfalls ruhiger Stimme, während sich im Hintergrund Neptun alle Mühe geben musste, um Uranus an einem neuen Wutausbruch zu hindern.  
  
Der Bürgermeister öffnete den Mund, aber ehe er einen Ton herausbrachte, begann draußen im Park ein solcher Lärm, dass selbst die Wände des Kontrollraumes zitterten. Die Senshi und das Königspaar sahen sich an.  
  
Da ging die Tür des Kontrollraumes auf und die drei Katzen kamen hereingestürmt. "Königin Serenity!", rief Luna und Entsetzen schwang in ihrer Stimme, "sie graben den Park um, gleich sind sie beim Ruheplatz Eurer Mutter."  
  
Mit einem Schlag fiel alle vorgetäuschte Ruhe von Neo Königin Serenity II. ab. Sie fuhr herum und hetzte aus dem Schloss, gefolgt vom König, den Kriegerinnen, den Katzen und einem ächzenden Bürgermeister.  
  
Sie kamen gerade noch zurecht, um zu sehen, wie die Bagger den ersten Baum der Lichtung aus der Erde hoben und der schwere Stamm sich Richtung Lager der verstorbenen Königin neigte.  
  
"NEEEIN!!!", schrie Serenity, doch ihre Stimme war viel zu schwach um das Getöse zu übertönen.  
  
Uranus und Mars stellten sich beide für einen Angriff in Position.  
  
"Halt!", rief Merkur, "das könnt ihr nicht, da sitzen doch Menschen drin! Menschen, die wir geschworen haben zu beschützen."  
  
"Aber ... aber ...." Mars rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht, "wenn wir nicht eingreifen, erschlagen sie den Altar ..."  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung knirschte es bedrohlich und der Baum kippte mitten auf die Lichtung. Alle waren wir erstarrt. "Das wird Vater mir nie verzeihen ...", hauchte Neo Königin Serenity II noch, dann tat es einen lauten Knall und auf einmal war die ganze Lichtung mit hellem Leuchten erfüllt, das sich wie eine schützende Kuppel über den Altar wölbte. Der Stamm prallte einfach daran ab und rutsche seitwärts zu Boden.  
  
"Wer wagt es, uns hier zu stören?!", ereiferte sich der Bürgermeister und blickte wütend von Senshi zu Senshi.  
  
"Ich wage es", ertönte von oben eine Stimme.  
  
Direkt über der Kuppel erschienen die leuchtenden Umrisse einer Frau mit zwei Haarknoten und vier schimmernden Flügeln.  
  
"Großmutter", entfuhr es Neo Königin Serenity II.  
  
Nun konnten auch die anderen die Gesichtszüge der Erscheinung erkennen. Der Halbmond auf der Stirn leuchtete hell und aus den Flügeln rieselten kleine silberne Funken herab. Wo sie die Kuppel trafen, schien diese noch heller, noch undurchdringlicher zu werden.  
  
"Dies ist der Ruheplatz meiner geliebten Tochter", sagte die Mondkönigin. "Ich, die Mondgöttin, verbiete euch, ihn zu schänden. Wer es dennoch versucht, wird meine Macht zu spüren bekommen." Dabei fixierte sie den Bürgermeister, der keuchend in die Knie ging und sich den Kopf hielt. "Bitte ... bitte nicht ...", winselte er, "diese Kopfschmerzen, ich halte es nicht aus ..."  
  
"Dann halte dich von nun an vom Palast fern. Dein Anblick widert mich an. Hinfort!" Sie machte eine herrische Handbewegung und der Bürgermeister, so wie auch die ganzen Baumaschinen lösten sich auf."  
  
"Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Venus erstaunt.  
  
"Ich habe sie in einen Sumpf südöstlich von hier abgesetzt. Es wird eine weile dauern, ehe sie die Fahrzeuge da herausbekommen.", sagte die Mondgöttin zufrieden. Ihr harter Blick wurde weich, als er auf die neue Königin fiel.  
  
"Du bist sehr mutig, Enkeltochter. Wisse eines, es kann nur immer einen Silberkristall geben. Solange der Kristall im Körper deiner Mutter zwar zerbrochen, aber nicht aufgelöst ist, wird kein neuer erscheinen. Das weiß auch dein Vater und er sendet dir seine Liebe."  
  
"Mein Vater! Weißt du, wo er ist?", hakte Neo Königin Serenity II. sogleich nach.  
  
"Ja, er war bei mir auf dem Mond."  
  
"War?", Sailor Pallas trat neben die Königin und sah zur Mondgöttin hoch. "Wisst ihr auch wo er jetzt ist?"  
  
Die Mondgöttin nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass alle hier versammelt sind, um es zu hören. Endymion ist auf eine lange und gefährliche Reise gegangen, auf eine Reise jenseits der Hoffnung ...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende des dritten Kapitels 


	4. Planet der Kristalle

Planet der Kristalle  
  
Endymion hielt den Atem an, als ChibiChibi die Arme hob. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte ihm ermutigend zu, dann schloss sie die Augen, konzentrierte sich. Grelles Licht hüllte sie ein und einen Augenblick später hatte er das Gefühl von einem gewaltigen Sog erfasst zu werden. Doch ebenso schnell war das unheimliche Gefühl wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Du kannst ruhig Luft holen", sagte ChibiChibi amüsiert.  
  
Dann war auch das grelle Licht weg und er erkannte, dass er in einer goldenen Energieblase durch den Weltraum schoss.  
  
Die Sterne waren nur flüchtige Striche, so wie in den Science Fiction Filmen, die er damals im 20 Jahrhundert ab und zu geschaut hatte.  
  
"Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Nur ein paar Stunden", erklärte ChibiChibi. "Eigentlich reisen wir ja schneller als das Licht, sonst wären wir Jahrhunderte unterwegs. Aber da das sehr viel Kraft kosten wird, habe ich es bis hierher gemütlicher genommen."  
  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
"Ja, du kannst mich runter lassen", sagte das Mädchen. Unsicher starrte er hinab in die Unendlichkeit, die unter seinen Füßen vorüber sauste.  
  
"Keine Sorge, die Blase wird halten."  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er ChibiChibi ab. Sie murmelte ein Wort und die Blase legte an Geschwindigkeit zu. Die Farben der Sterne veränderte sich, wurde grell lila, dann wieder strahlend weiß und einen Atemzug später waren sie verschwunden.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Endymion gab sich alle Mühe, seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.  
  
ChibiChibi sah ihn nicht an, sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und die Arme weit ausgebreitet. "Ich lenke uns durch einen Raum-Zeit-Korridor. Wenn ich alles richtig berechnet habe, so müssten Chrystallion in etwa zwei Stunden erreichen. Du kannst meinetwegen solange schlafen, aber störe mich nicht. Wenn ich die Konzentration verliere kommen wir vom Kurs ab und können weiß der Himmel wo landen."  
  
Endymion schluckte. Als ob er hier im Nichts schlafen könnte! "Ich werde mich nicht rühren!", versprach er. Die Minuten rannen wie Honig dahin, jede einzelne eine Ewigkeit. Endymion wagte es nicht, den Blick von ChibiChibi zu wenden, die allein mit ihrem Geist die Kugel durch diese tintenschwarze Finsternis lenkte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das kleine Mädchen überhaupt ihre Position bestimmen konnte oder woher sie wusste, wann sie ihren Körper mehr nach links oder nach rechts neigen musste.  
  
Die ersten Schweißtropfen erschienen auf ChibiChibis Stirn und Endymion war versucht, ihr die Hände auf die schmalen Schultern zu legen, um ihr von seiner Kraft zu geben. Allein der Gedanke, dass dies sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und ihre Reise scheitern lassen könnte, hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
Plötzlich schlug ChibiChibi die Hände zusammen, es gab einen Ruck und die Sterne erschienen wieder. Aus den dünnen Strichen wurden breitere und kürzere und endlich standen die hellen Punkte still. Nicht weit unter ihnen brannte ein Stern besonders hell, sein goldenes Feuer schien sie zu rufen.  
  
"Du fühlst es also auch", murmelte ChibiChibi zufrieden. "Das Zeichen des Mondes auf unserer Stirn, es reagiert auf die Sonne von Chrystallion. Wir haben es fast geschafft!"  
  
"Wenn das da unten Chrystallions Sonne ist, wo ist dann Chrystallion selbst?", fragte Endymion. Er konnte noch so sehr den Kopf verrenken, rings um ihn war nur der Weltraum, keine Spur von einem Planeten, der zu dieser Sonne gehören konnte.  
  
"Denk an das Schild!", ermahnte ihn ChibiChibi. "Es muss sehr stark sein, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich überzeugt war, außer der Erde alle Welten zerstört zu haben ... diese da hätte ich nie gefunden, auch nicht mit der Macht des Chaos in mir."  
  
"Und wie finden wir den Planeten?"  
  
"Wir lassen uns einfach von unserem Gefühl leiten", erklärte das kleine Mädchen. "Nimm meine Hand und schließe deine Augen, konzentriere dich einfach nur auf das ziehende Gefühl, das von dem Silbermal an deiner Stirn ausgeht. Ich werde das gleiche tun und so steuere ich uns durch den Schirm. Mach dich auf einen Schock gefasst, wenn wir plötzlich eine ganze Welt vor uns haben."  
  
Endymion nickte, nahm ChibiChibis Hand und schloss seine Augen. Das ziehende Gefühl war nicht zu verkennen. Automatisch wandte er den Kopf dahin, wo das Zeichen es wollte, ChibiChibi tat das synchron mit ihm und die Energieblase glitt auf die Sonne zu, als sie den Schirm durchschnitten, fühlte es sich an, als riesele Eiswasser auf sie herab. Die Kraft des Schirmes löschte die Mondzeichen auf ihrer Stirn aus, aber sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt. Geschützt durch die Blase, glitten sie durch die Atmosphäre Chrystallions. Dabei wurde es innerhalb ganz schön ungemütlich warm.  
  
"Ich nehme einen flachen Kurs", sagte ChibiChibi und man merkte ihr die Erschöpfung an, "so brennen wir nicht wie ein Meteor und fallen nicht so sehr auf. Wenn wir erst unten sind, dann werde ich mich so benehmen müssen, wie man von einem kleinen Mädchen erwartet. Also stell mir keine komplizierten Fragen und behandle mich wie deine kleine Schwester, außer wir sind allein."  
  
Endymion unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. ChibiChibi, nein Galaxia, hatte anscheinend das Kommando über die Rettungsmission übernommen. Waren sie erst unten, würde sie sich von allen in der Babysprache anreden lassen müssen, und so tun, als hätte sie nichts im Kopf als niedlich auszusehen und "Chibi" zu sagen .... Er konzentrierte sich auf die Landschaft, die unter ihnen vorbei raste. Es gab anscheinend nur einen Hauptkontinent, etwa so groß wie Afrika. Ansonsten sah er nur ein paar versprengte Inselchen im Meer.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als hätte man mit dem Messer die Grenzen gezogen", überlegte ChibiChibi beim Anblick des Kontinents halblaut und Endymion musste ihr recht geben. Der Großteil des Kontinents war Wildnis, Gebirge, Steppen, Wälder, Sümpfe, Seen. Der Rest bestand zu 90 Prozent aus Landwirtschaftlichen Nutzflächen, ausgedehnte Felder, Wiesen auf denen Rinder (oder etwas sehr ähnlich Aussehendes) grasten nur durchbrochen von kleinen bewirtschafteten Wäldern und Hügeln auf deren Spitzen kleine Dörfer hockten, flache Gebäude mit roten Ziegeldächern, Gärten, bunt gestrichene Zäune, Fischteiche ...  
  
Die restlichen Zehn Prozent teilten sich etwa zu fünf Achteln in eine Parkähnliche Landschaft, gepflegte Rasenflächen, zu Figuren gestutzte Hecken, Blumebeete und blühende Buschreihen, Zierteiche, mit weißem Kies gesäumte Bäche und in Marmor gefasste Kanäle, dazwischen immer wieder Springbrunnen, Pavillons und ab und zu Gebäude, die ihn vom Stil her schmerzhaft an den zerstörten Mondpalast erinnerten. Die ganze Anlage ähnelte stark dem Mondreich zur Blütezeit, und Endymion vermutete, dass die ausgewanderten Serenitys auf diese Art ein Stück Heimatwelt wieder hatten auferstehen lassen wollen.  
  
Was übrig blieb, ware eine, in einen weiten Talkessel eingebettete Stadt. Irgendwer hatte wohl vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass sie eine Sternform haben musste und von der Spitze jeder Zacke sowie dem tiefsten Punkt zwischen den Zacken lief eine lila gepflasterte Straße kerzengerade auf die Mitte der Stadt zu, alle lila Straßen trafen sich dort auf einem zentralen Platz, den ein gewaltiger Palast krönte, weiß mit einem Dach das in der Sonne funkelte, als hätte man jede einzelne Dachschindel aus Amethyst geschnitten. Da die Hauptstraßen selbst in regelmäßigen Abständen durch ebenfalls lila gepflasterte Seitenstraßen verbunden waren, sah das ganze von oben aus wie ein weißer Stern, über den man ein lila Spinnennetz gelegt hatte.  
  
Nicht alle Gebäude waren gleich groß oder gleich prächtig. Je näher es dem Stadtrand zuging desto dichter gedrängt standen die Häuser, desto enger wanden sich die weißen oder doch schon eher grauen Gassen hindurch. Nahe dem Zentrum standen hingegen prachtvolle Bauten, ein jeder von einem weitläufigen Park umgeben und die Dächer leuchteten in den verschiedensten Edelsteinfarben.  
  
"Wir landen wohl besser irgendwo in einem Hinterhof", schlug Endymion vor und ChibiChibi war einverstanden. Sie lenkte die Energieblase in einen mit Unkraut überwucherten Hof, wo zwischen vergammelten Holzkisten und rostigen Eisenteilen flinke, weißfellige Nagetiere herum huschten.  
  
"Bis du auch ganz sicher, dass uns niemand beobachtet hat?", fragte Endymion und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
  
"Ganz sicher", erwiderte ChibiChibi und ließ die Energieblase verschwinden.  
  
"Gut, dann sondieren wir mal die Lage", murmelte Endymion und marschierte zum einzigen Ausgang des Hofes. Die Gasse dahinter sah nicht viel besser aus als der Hof, schmutzig und mit Abfall übersät. Sie mündete in einen weiteren Hinterhof, der jedoch keinesfalls verlassen war. Drei junge Burschen saßen um einen kleinen Haufen von Münzen und anderen glitzernden Gegenständen, als sie die beiden Eindringlinge bemerkten, sprangen sie erschrocken hoch.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte der kleinste von ihnen und sah dabei den mittleren vorsichtig an, "Gilmor, hast du nicht gesagt, der Hof sei leer?"  
  
Endymion war erleichtert. Er hatte schon gefürchtet, dass er kein Wort der Sprache von Chrystallion verstehen würde. Ein schwaches Prickeln an jener Stelle seiner Stirn, wo zuvor das silberne Mondsymbol gewesen war, ließ ihn vermuten, dass der Zauber der Mondkönigin weiter gegangen war, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
"Sieh dir nur den feinen Pinkel an", grunzte der größte der drei, der zugleich auch der dickste war. "Der kommt bestimmt aus einem der KristallClans. Wohl ein Zeremonienmeister oder sonst was. Dem wird es noch leid tun, dass er sich in die Grauen Winkel verirrt hat."  
  
Der gehässige Tonfall verwirrte Endymion nicht mehr als die Worte selbst. Automatisch hatte er angenommen, dass alle Bewohner des Planeten einem der Clans angehören würden. Doch offenbar war es nicht so und wie es schien, waren die Mitglieder der Clans offenbar so etwas wie Adelige und unter dem gewöhnlichen Volk nicht sehr beliebt.  
  
Was sollte er tun? Sich als Fremder zu erkennen zu geben, ohne die Machtverhältnisse des Planeten gründlich studiert zu haben, kam ihm genau so falsch vor, wie sich einer Lüge zu bedienen. Also zögerte er, etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Der feine Herr ist offenbar zu nobel, um mit uns reden", ätzte der mittlere Bursche. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihm die Zunge ein wenig lockern...". Er lachte hart und fischte einen Prügel aus seiner zerlumpten Jacke heraus. "Womöglich hat ihn die Tussi geschickt, der du die Börse abgenommen hast, Rugal."  
  
Der Kleine nickte. "Könnte sein, der dumme Bauer, den du bis aufs Hemd geplündert hast, Gilmor, kann sich keinen so teuer ausstaffierten Diener leisten." Er langte nun ebenfalls in seine Jacke und zog einen ähnlichen Prügel heraus.  
  
"Der wird nicht mehr lange teuer ausstaffiert sein", grinste der größte. "Dem ziehen wir das Hemd auch noch aus ... nachher.." Nun hatten sie alle drei ihre Prügel und kamen damit langsam, aber mit drohenden Minen auf Endymion zu. ChibiChibi, die sich hinter einer Kiste geduckt hatte, bemerkten sie offensichtlich nicht.  
  
Das letzte, das Endymion brauchen konnte, war eine Schlägerei, die vielleicht die Ordnungshüter der Stadt auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Vorsichtig wich er vor den dreien zurück, einen Schritt, noch einen, einen dritten ... dann stand er mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Keine Möglichkeit, dem Unheil auszuweichen ... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- "Das ist die ganze Geschichte", schloss die Mondgöttin und hielt erschöpft inne. Ihr Abbild über dem Schrein der Königin flackerte.  
  
"Großmutter", die neue Königin sah besorgt zu ihr hoch, "du hast dir zuviel zugemutet mit dem, was du vorhin getan hast, nicht?"  
  
"Das hat sie ganz sicher", sagte Pluto ruhig. In ihren Augen war noch immer Müdigkeit und Trauer. "Ihre Macht ist normalerweise auf den Mond beschränkt. Hier auf der Erde kann sie nur durch die Kraft anderer handeln ...." Plutos Augen wanderten zu den Katzen, die sonderbarerweise ebenfalls erschöpft wirkten. "Sie hat euch als Quelle genommen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Luna nickte. "Wir haben immer noch Verbindung zu ihr, tut uns leid, Majestät, dass wir keine größere Hilfe sein können, aber in dieser Form sind unsere Fähigkeiten begrenzt ..."  
  
"Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann ich", sagte die Mondkönigin und seufzte, "ich hätte euch wenigstens fragen sollen, bevor ich mich der Macht des alten Eides bediente, um eure Kraft zu nutzen." Sie sah von einem Senshi zum nächsten. "Hört mir zu, ihr alle. Es kann Tage, aber auch Wochen oder Monate dauern bis der König zurückkehrt, falls er es überhaupt schafft."  
  
Bei diesen Worten zog sich das Herz der neuen Königin schmerzhaft zusammen. "Er wird es schaffen, ganz sicher", murmelte sie und Helios legte ihr seine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter. "Das glaube ich auch", sagte er ruhig. "Aber", dabei blickte er wieder die Mondgöttin an, "ich denke dass deine ganze Aktion nur einen Aufschub gebracht hat, sie werden es wieder versuchen."  
  
"Dieser Trottel von einem Bürgermeister soll nur kommen", grollte SailorJuno. "Dem zeigen wir es!"  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht", sagte Sailorneptun bedrückt. "Wenn wir uns offen auf einen Kampf einlassen, werden wir ohne Zweifel verlieren."  
  
"Aber ... aber wir sind doch stärker als dieser dicke Dummkopf!", protestierte Jupiter.  
  
"Ja, aber würdest du deine Stärke gegen die Wachen des Palastes einsetzen? Einen Donnerschlag gegen die Männer, mit denen du immer zusammen trainiert hast?"  
  
Jupiter zögerte, dann sackten ihre Schultern herab und sie starrte auf den Boden. "Nein", sagte sie ganz leise.  
  
"Weshalb sollten die Wachen des Palastes uns angreifen?", fragte SailorPallas. "Sie wissen doch, dass wir niemanden etwas Böses tun und sie haben die Königin doch auch geliebt."  
  
"Aber noch mehr lieben sie ihre eigene Haut, ihre Familien, die außerhalb des Palastes leben", sagte Merkur düster und Mars stimmte ihr zu. "Der Bürgermeister wurde von ihnen gewählt, ihm vertrauen sie. Die Königin hat sich ihnen damals nach dem kalten Schlaf durch ihre Macht sozusagen aufgezwungen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, wie oft sie als Serenity oder als Sailormoon diese Welt schon gerettet hat. Wenn Menschen Angst haben, sind sie zu allem fähig und der Bürgermeister ist skrupellos genug, diese Angst solange aufzupeitschen, bis die Menschen blindlings dahin rennen, wohin er sie treiben will."  
  
"Warum sollte er das wollen?", fragte Venus verwirrt. "Was hat er davon, wenn sich alle im Palast aufhalten, dichter gedrängt wie Sardinen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Mars, "aber ich spüre, dass hinter dem Wunsch des Bürgermeisters noch mehr steckt als nur die Besorgnis um das Wohl der Bürger dieser Stadt. Genaueres kann ich allerdings nicht sagen ..."  
  
"Wir müssten mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen, was draußen in den Straßen vor sich geht ... ", murmelte Sailoruranus. "Leider kennen die Menschen alle unsere normalen Identitäten, auch wenn wir fast immer als Senshi herumlaufen."  
  
"Aber sie kennen uns nur als Katzen", meldete sich Diana. "Wenn Mondkönigin Serenity uns hilft, können wir als Menschen unerkannt durch die Stadt wandern und für euch die nötigen Informationen sammeln."  
  
"Ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte die Mondgöttin. "Ich bräuchte eine andere Kraftquelle, denn die Aufhebung der Verwandlung ist eine heikle Angelegenheit."  
  
"Wie wäre es mit mir", bot sich Jupiter gleich an.  
  
"Das geht nicht, weil zwischen uns kein Band besteht, du trägst kein Mondzeichen auf der Stirn."  
  
"Aber ich", Neo Königin Serenity II. trat vor. "Bisher war ich ziemlich nutzlos, aber das wird sich ändern. Du kannst dich meiner Kraft bedienen, Großmutter."  
  
"Und was tun wir in der Zwischenzeit?", maulte SailorCeres, "Däumchen drehen und zuschauen, wie sie zu Ende bringen, was sie begonnen haben?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht", sagte die Mondgöttin. "Nur weil ihr keine aggressiven Waffen gegen die Menschen einsetzen könnt, seid ihr noch lange nicht hilflos. Besinnt euch auf eure anderen Fähigkeiten und wenn eure Kraft als Senshi nicht ausreicht, dann soll Pluto euch zeigen, was sie in den alten Bücher über die Verlorenen Kräfte der Planetenkrieger gefunden hat...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Auf Chrystallion....  
  
Die hochgewachsene Frau saß unbeweglich wie eine Statue auf dem funkelnden Amethystthron. Ihre lavendelfarbenen Gewänder waren nur ein Hauch von Stoff und verbargen den makellosen Körper darunter kaum. Ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, als zwei Wachen einen schwarz gewandten Mann vor sie zerrten. Der untersetzte Gefangene wehrte sich nach Kräften, aber man sah im an, dass er am Ende war. Schweiß lief ihm über die Wangen und versickerte in dem dunklen Bartgestrüpp, das die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes einnahm. Die Lumpen, die er trug, konnten nicht verbergen, dass seinem Wesen etwas Nobles anhaftete, eine Aura der verblassten Macht.  
  
"So sieht man sich wieder", schnurrte die Frau auf dem Thron mit samtweicher Stimme. Sie rekelte sich auf dem lila Samtkissen und der Blick aus ihren übergroßen lila Augen mit den unglaublich langen, gebogenen Wimpern hätte wohl jedes Männerherz höher schlagen lassen. Trotz seiner misslichen Lage saugte sich der Blick des Gefangenen an ihrem verheißungsvollen Lächeln fest, glitt über den Körper, der sacht hin und her wiegte wie eine Schlange zur Musik ihres Beschwörers und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
  
Die Wachen starrten fest zu Boden, aber auch ihr Griff ums eine Arme wurde lockerer und sie atmeten heftig.  
  
Dann mit einem Schlag saß die Frau wieder starr auf dem Thron, das Gesicht ruhig und der Blick kalt und abwägend. "Ihr könnt jetzt gehen", sagte sie stählern zu den Wachen.  
  
"Aber .. Eure Kaiserliche Hoheit ... ist das nicht zu gefährlich ....?", wagte der jüngere Wächter zaghaft einzuwenden.  
  
Die Kaiserin lachte, ein warmes, dunkles Lachen, das alle drei Männer zum Schwitzen brachte. "Gefährlich? ... vielleicht aber nur für ihn ..." Ihr Lachen erstarb. "Geht, habe ich befohlen!" Wie ein Peitschenknall traf der kalte Befehl die beiden Wächter. Die zuckten zusammen, ließen den Gefangenen los, salutierten und marschierten aus dem Saal. Die Kaiserin war allein mit dem Gefangenen.  
  
Durch ihren kalte Stimme von vorhin, hatte auch er wieder zu seinem Gleichgewicht gefunden und starrte sie hasserfüllt an.  
  
"Aber ... aber... ", säuselte sie ... "wo bleiben Eure Manieren, Lord Feodor? Wollt Ihr nicht vor Eurer Kaiserin niederknien?"  
  
"Ich knie nicht vor einer falschen Herrscherin", bracht er heiser hervor. "Lieber sterbe ich!"  
  
"Das ... wird noch kommen", sagte sie samtweich, "später ...."  
  
Sie richtete sich auf und beschwor einen Kristall, der fast so groß war wie ein Kinderkopf und wie ein riesiger Amethyst in verschiedene Lilatönen schimmerte. Sein Licht überstrahlte die prächtigen Kronleuchter an der Decke. "So ... und nun werdet ihr mir sage, wo eure Lady sich versteckt hält", sagte die Kaiserin freundlich, doch Feodor erwiderte ihren nachsichtig sanften Blick voller Hass und Abscheu. "Niemals", krächzte er obgleich ihm der Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht lief.  
  
"Dann habe ich euch wohl noch nicht genug überzeugt", sagte sie und hob den Kristall höher. Lilafarbenes Licht strömte von ihm auf sie über und ihr ohnehin verführerisch schöner Körper war nun in eine Aura der Anziehung getaucht, der auch kein Stein hätte Widerstand leisten können.  
  
"Ammetista, du Hexe ..." keuchte er mit dem letzten Rest des Widerstandes voll Abscheu auf sich selbst, aber dann ließ sie den Kristall verschwinden und begann wieder ihre schlängelnden Bewegungen. worauf er mit einem Würgen zusammenbrach. Auf allen vieren kroch er zum Thron nur noch von dem Gedanken beseelt, die Schönheit zu Berühren und sein hell brennendes Begehren zu stillen.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, aber schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, als er ihr nahe gekommen war. Aus dem Nichts war sie von einem unsichtbaren Schild umhüllt, das jede Berührung unmöglich machte. Frustriert flehte Feodor um ein Streicheln, einen Kuss ... aber sie sagte nur: "Erst das Versteck deiner Lady ... dann die Belohnung." So wie sie das Wort Belohnung aussprach, ihn dabei durch die langen Wimpern hindurch ansah und sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe fuhr, brach der letzte innere Wall in Feodor zusammen.  
  
"In den Grauen Winkeln ... Planquadrat B 13, altes Lagerhaus, darin ein verborgener Eingang im Boden, verdeckt von Gerümpel ... seht euch nach ein paar zerschlagenen schwarzen Vasen um.... bitte, bitte, bitte ...", wimmerte er und drückte gegen den Schutzschild.  
  
"Na also", säuselte Kaiserin Ammetista, der Schild verschwand und sie ließ es zu, dass er seine Arme um sie schlang. Sie war ein Stück größer als er und als sie sich zum Kuss herabbeugte, glaubte er, der Himmel werde sich gleich für ihn auftun. Ihre Lippen strichen nur sacht über die seinen, er seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und brach tot zusammen.  
  
Sogleich löste sich die Aura der Verführung auf, sie stieß ihn angewidert von sich und schnippte mit den Fingern. Zwei Mädchen mit faden Gesichtern und lose hängenden Kitteln erschienen aus dem Schatten und legten ihr einen weiten Mantel aus lila Samt mit weißem Fellkragen um die Schultern. Sie schloss ihn und die Verführerin war verschwunden. Die weiche Masse ihrer lila Locken wurde mit ein paar Bürstenstrichen und einem perlenbesetzten Haarnetz gebändigt und ein feuchtes Tuch entfernte das Make-up aus ihrem Gesicht. Nun war sie immer noch wunderschön, aber viel mehr die kalte, entschlossene Herrscherin, die zuvor unter der Aura verborgen geblieben war.  
  
"Ruft den Captain der Grauen Garde", wie sie die Mädchen an. Beide verneigten sich und verschmolzen mit den Schatten der Säulen, wo sie lautlos durch verborgene Eingänge den Thronsaal verließen.  
  
Als Dregod, der Captain der grauen Garde, den Saal betrat saß sie bereits wieder hoheitsvoll auf dem Thron. Zu ihren Füßen lag immer noch die Leiche Lord Feodors. "Soll ich sie wegräumen, Hoheit", fragte der hagere Mann in der grauen Rüstung mit unbewegter Stimme.  
  
"Aber nein", lächelte die Kaiserin, "ich möchte Lady Onyas Gesicht sehen, wenn sie den Saal betritt und ihn hier liegen sieht."  
  
"Er hat das Versteck verraten?"  
  
"Habt Ihr daran gezweifelt, Captain Dregod?"  
  
"Nun", er zögerte, wohl wissend, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. "Die Liebe von Onya und Feodor galt als legendär."  
  
Ammetista lachte laut. "Ach Dregod, ihr seid nun schon so lange in meinen Diensten und ihr glaubt immer noch an die Liebe?", sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Liebe ist nur eine Erfindung von Dichtern, Dregod. Wenn die Verlockung stark genug ist, spricht allein die Gier, der niedere Instinkt und dann kommt ans Licht, dass das, was angeblich im Herzen sein soll, im Grunde gar nicht existierte oder falls doch, dann war es oberflächlich und schwach." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Onya hat sich immer viel darauf eingebildet, dass Feodor für sie die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde. Selbst als Feodor das Duell gegen dich verlor, hat sie noch geglaubt, sich mit ihm gemeinsam in den Schatten ein neues Leben aufbauen zu können. Sie hat ihr Haus im Stich gelassen, ihre Leute wurden zu Ausgestoßenen, und sie hat es wirklich geschafft, dass der Onyxkristall sich der Verschmelzung widersetzte. Aber sobald Ihr sie gefangen und zu mir gebracht habt, wird sie Feodor sehen... an seinen Lippen und Händen hängt noch immer das Licht meiner Aura, sie wird wissen, dass er mich gehalten und geküsst hat. Er hat sie verraten und das wird ihren Willen brechen .... und dann gibt auch ihr Kristall seinen Widerstand auf. Er wird mit dem meinen verschmelzen und das ist dann das endgültige aus für den OnyxClan."  
  
"Wo ist das Versteck von Lady Onya?", fragte er ruhig.  
  
Die Kaiserin erklärte es ihm. Er nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen, wobei sein Blick den toten Lord des OnyxClans streifte. Ein Ausdruck des Neides huschte einen Augenblick lang über seine kontrollierten Züge, die Kaiserin bemerkte es nicht. Sie schwelgte in der Vorfreude auf ihren endgültigen Sieg über Lady Onya.  
  
Kaum hatte Captain Dregod den Saal verlassen, trat eine Frau durch eine Seitentüre ein. Sie war fast so groß wie die Kaiserin, das Gesicht, umrahmt von dunkelbraunen Haaren, wäre bestimmt schön zu nennen gewesen, wenn nicht eine Reihe von Krater ähnlichen Narben es verunstaltet hätten. Die langen, seidenweichen Wimpern verdeckten die durchdringenden grauen Augen fast völlig und da sie den Kopf immer geneigt trug, war es unmöglich, den Blick in ihren Augen zu deuten.  
  
Die Kaiserin hob kurz den Kopf. "Was gibt es, Esmena?"  
  
Die in grau gewandte Frau verneigte sich vor dem Thron. "Wir haben einen Eindringling geortet, Hoheit."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Auf der Erde ...  
  
In einem Sumpf nicht weit von Kristalltokio entfernt ....  
  
Fluchend zog Bürgermeister Rattel seinen fetten Fuß aus dem schlammigen Loch. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt ..." Er schüttelte angewidert einige schleimige Pflanzenstengel aus den Falten seiner weiten Hose, und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf die halb versunkenen Bagger und Planierraupen.  
  
"Was sollten wir tun?", fragte der Vorarbeiter verstört. Das Erlebnis, mit seinem Bagger einige Kilometer durch die Luft befördert zu werden und dann ohne nennenswerte Schäden oder Brüche in einem Sumpf zu klatschen, saß ihm noch in den Knochen.  
  
"Was wohl?", keifte der Bürgermeister und schüttelte die Faust in Richtung Kristallpalast. "Wir organisieren ein paar Kräne und ziehen die Maschinen aus dem Dreck."  
  
"Schon klar, aber ich meine, das mit dem Einebnen der Palastgärten ...", wandte der Vorarbeiter ein.  
  
"Wird wie geplant durchgezogen", knurrte Rattel. "Wir sind eine ganze Stadt gegen eine handvoll Frauen und einen weichlichen Prinzgemahl. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn die uns aufhalten könnten."  
  
"Aber ... aber vielleicht sollten wir die Lichtung der Königin in Ruhe lassen und statt dessen woanders ..."  
  
"Kommt nicht in Frage", fuhr ihn Rattel an. "Ich bin der gewählte Bürgermeister dieser Stadt, ich vertrete alle Bürger. Ich versprach, Schluss mit den Privilegien der Reichen und wenn ich jetzt einen Rückzieher mache, kann ich die nächste Wahl in den Schornstein schreiben. Die Königin bekommt ihren angemessenen Ruheplatz und zwar in einer Gruft unter dem Palast, wie es sich gehört. Darüber bauen wir Wohnungen und Büros, die Pläne für meine Räume und das neue Rathaus sind bereits fertig. Wenn es mir gelingt, die neue Königin und ihren König in den Griff zu bekommen, werden auch die sogenannten Sailorkriegerinnen klein beigeben ... immerhin ist es Jahre her, dass sie etwas für uns getan haben. Wir füttern sie seit Gründung der Stadt durch und sobald es etwas zu tun gibt wie beim Angriff des Schwarzen Mondes, verkriechen sie sich in den Palast und schützen gerade mal dieses Gebäude, während der Rest der Welt ringsum in Schutt und Asche fällt. So etwas wird es in Zukunft nicht mehr geben ... wenn der Bau erst begonnen hat, werden die Senshi endlich wieder einmal etwas für ihr Geld tun, das garantiere ich ..." Rattel holte tief Luft. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier eine ausschweifende Rede zu halten, wo es doch nur Mücken und Frösche als Zuhörer gab. Er sah sich jetzt schon im Thronsaal residieren, die Königin und der König waren Vergangenheit, die Macht des Volkes regierte und er würde diese Macht nutzen, sich von ihr an die Spitze tragen lassen. Erst einmal Bürgermeister, dann vielleicht Senator von Kristalltokio und eines Tages vielleicht sogar Regent ... Jahrelang hatte er sich Wahl um Wahl nach oben arbeiten müssen, Reden halten, Hände schütteln, Sitzungen ertragen, immer das freundliche, joviale Gesicht zur Schau getragen ... es wurde Zeit, dass sich die ganze Mühe auszahlte.  
  
Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Später war Zeit zum Träumen, erst galt es dieses lästige Hindernis auf dem Weg zu seiner Wiederwahl zu beseitigen.  
  
"Wer von euch hat ein funktionierendes Sprechgerät dabei?", fragte er den Vorarbeiter. "Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag nur rumstehen, wir müssen ein paar Kräne herkommen lassen und ich will meine Limousine."  
  
Während der Vorarbeiter sich mit den anderen absprach, um alles zu organisieren, sah der Bürgermeister wieder zum funkelnden Palast hinüber. Nicht mehr lange und er würde ihm gehören ... ihm ganz allein ...  
  
Ende des vierten Kapitels 


	5. Ein Netz aus Intrigen

Kapitel 5: Ein Netz aus Intrigen  
  
"Alles verstanden?", fragte die geisterhafte Gestalt der Mondgöttin Neo Königin Serenity II. Diese schluckte und nickte leicht. "Na fein, dann stellen sich die Katzen am besten dort drüben auf." Die durchscheinende Hand der Mondgöttin deutete auf einen Rasenfleck etwas abseits des Altars.  
  
Luna, Artemis und Diana gehorchten widerspruchslos. Ihre Mondsymbole leuchteten. Neo Königin Serenity II. blickte hinauf zum Mond, der und und voll am Himmel stand. "Der Zeitpunkt ist sehr günstig", erklärte ihre Großmutter. "Das Licht des Mondes verstärkt meine Kräfte und wenn du alles richtig machst, haben wir es im Nu erledigt."  
  
Helios, der einzige Zuschauer, vermochte dem Optimismus der Mondgöttin nicht viel abzugewinnen. Was er von ihren Erläuterungen verstanden hatte, war der Prozess recht heikel und verlangte sehr viel Kraft. Seine rosahaarige Gemahlin spürte seine Besorgnis und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. Um sie nicht zusätzlich zu belasten, rang er sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab und versuchte ebenfalls Optimismus zu verströmen. Insgeheim wünschte er sich, ihre Stelle einnehmen zu können. Die Belastungen der vergangenen Tage waren nicht spurlos an der jungen Frau vorüber gegangen. ChibiUsa, sein geliebtes kleines Mädchen, sie war so tapfer gewesen, so beherrscht ... Da er nun einmal zum Zusehen verdammt war, schob er alle Bedenken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seine Liebe zu seiner Königin, in der Hoffnung, ihr dadurch Rückhalt zu geben.  
  
Die anderen Senshi hatten auch bei der Verwandlung dabei sein wollen, aber die Mondgöttin hatte sie mit den Worten, "Ihr seid viel nützlicher in der Bibliothek, geht und lest die Bücher, die Pluto euch zeigt", davon gescheucht. Ihr Argument war, dass je weniger Ablenkung desto besser, und Helios stimmte ihr da zu.  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Die Mondgöttin schloss die Augen, breitete die Arme aus und stieg empor, sodass ihr Körper im Mondlicht gebadet wurde. Neo Königin Serenity II., schloss ebenfalls die Augen, faltete die Hände wie zum Gebet und stellte sich genau unterhalb der Königin rechts vom Altar auf.  
  
Luna, Artemis und Diana sammelten ihre Kräfte und ihre Mondsymbole schimmerten heller und heller.  
  
Auch die schwebende Gestalt der Mondgöttin begann sanft zu leuchten. Ein fadendünner bläulicher Strahl schoss aus ihrem Mondsymbol hervor und traf genau auf jenes ihrer Enkeltochter. Goldenes Licht strömte entlang dieses Strahles von der Neo Königin auf die Mondgöttin über, die das Licht in einer schimmernden Kugel bündelte, welche genau vor ihrer Brust schwebte. Sekunden verstrichen, Helios wurde es recht mulmig zumute. Erste Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf der Stirn der Neo Königin und sie schwankte leicht vor Erschöpfung. War es noch immer nicht genug? Die Mondgöttin machte keine Anstalten, die Beschwörung abzuschließen, obwohl die Kugel bereits die Größe eines Fußballs hatte. Wieder verstrichen die Sekunden, der Ball aus Licht wuchs und die rosahaarige junge Frau im schimmernden, weißen Kleid sank auf die Knie, aber noch immer hatte sie die Hände gefaltet, noch immer gab sie von ihrer Kraft und gab und gab ....  
  
Helios konnte es nicht mehr länger mitansehen. Mit raschen Schritten war er bei ihr, umfing ihre Schultern und stütze sie. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, doch er sah sie mit finsterer Entschlossenheit an und das Horn auf seiner Stirn glühte golden. Er hatte zwar seinen Kristall im Traumreich, war aber in der Lage, jederzeit auf dessen Macht zurückzugreifen. Da er wusste, dass seine Macht nicht dem goldenen Lichtball hinzugefügt werden konnte, berührte er statt dessen sacht einen anderen Punkt an Serenitys Stirn und übertrug die Macht des Kristalls auf sie. Dieser Energieschub verlieh ihr neue Kräfte und sie leitete diese sogleich an ihre Großmutter weiter. Die hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und schien Helios' Einmischung überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Einige Atemzüge später unterbrach sie jedoch die Energieübertragung. Wortlos teilte sie die goldene Macht in drei gleich große Sphären, welche auf die drei Katzen hinabschossen und sie einhüllten.  
  
Lunas, Artemis' und Dianas Umrisse verschwammen, lösten sich im Licht auf. Die Kugeln dehnten sich, verformten sich und bildeten die Gestalt jeweils eines Menschen, eines Mannes, einer Frau und eines Mädchens. Dann erlosch das goldene Leuchten und die drei standen in Fleisch und Blut auf dem Rasen. Artemis hatte lange, weiße Haare, Diana blaugraue mit genau den gleichen Knoten wie ihre Mutter. Lunas menschliche Gestalt war exakt jene, die sie auch dank der Macht des Silberkristalls dem Astronomen Kakeru gezeigt hatte. Das gelbe Kleid erschien im Mondlicht zwar grau, aber der Schnitt ließ keinen Zweifel daran.  
  
Erst jetzt, da es vollendet war, öffnete die Mondgöttin ihre Augen und sah zu Helios und seiner geliebten Königin hinab. Er hatte immer noch den Arm um sie gelegt und erwiderte den strafenden Blick der Göttin ruhig und ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Reue.  
  
Schließlich lächelte die Mondgöttin leicht. "Weniger hätte ich vom Gatten einer Serenity auch nicht erwartet", hörte er sie halblaut sagen, ehe sie sich der Katzenfamilie zuwandte.  
  
"Die Magie des Mondes wird mit abnehmenden Mond schwächer werden, bei Neumond werdet ihr wieder zu Katzen. Es tut mir leid, aber euer Kontrakt mit dem Mondkönigreich ..."  
  
"Es ist gut so", sagte Artemis. "Wir sind was wir sind und wir mögen es. Die Gestalt einer Katze hat ihre Grenzen, aber sie ist ideal für unserer Aufgabe als unauffällige Berater. Wenn die Menschen Zweigestaltigkeit mit dem Wort "Wer-" ausdrücken, so sind wir eben jetzt Wermenschen, abhängig von der Kraft des Mondes, wie die Werwölfe."  
  
Luna und Diana bestätigten seine Worte mit einem Nicken.  
  
"Dann nützt die Zeit gut", sagte die Mondgöttin. "Was immer der Bürgermeister plant, er wird es unter dem Volk mit viel Propaganda verkaufen. Mischt euch unter die Menschen, besucht ihre Versammlungen und haltet Augen und Ohren offen. Sailormerkur hat eigene Kommunikatoren für euch gebastelt, damit ihr dem Palast schnell und problemlos erreichen könnt."  
  
"Gleich bei Tagesanbruch machen wir uns auf den Weg", sagte Luna. "Jetzt in der Nacht würden wir nur auffallen. In den Palast möchten wir lieber nicht, die Wachen könnten uns sehen. Wir übernachten am besten im Pavillon am Seerosenteich."  
  
"Eine gute Idee", meinte auch Artemis und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Es ist lange her, dass wir Menschen waren, wir sollten eng zusammenrücken, damit wir nicht frieren ..."  
  
"Du vergisst etwas, Papa", sagte Diana und zwängte sich zwischen ihre Eltern. "Ich bin auch noch da und ich werde darauf achten, dass ihr euch benehmt ..."  
  
Luna lachte, als sie Artemis enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Zu dritt schritten sie über den Rasen zum Pavillon hinüber ...  
  
Die Mondgöttin sah ihnen nachsichtig lächelnd nach.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Finsternis umgab ihn, zähe Finsternis, die an den Stufen zu haften schien, die er im Mondlicht betreten hatte. Das Kellergewölbe lag gut versteckt hinter zahlreichen Geheimtüren verborgen tief unter dem Rathaus der Stadt. Der Bürgermeister erinnerte sich noch gut an jenen Tag, da er noch als kleiner Gemeindeschreiber, zufällig hinter das Geheimnis der Täfelung gestoßen war, schließlich war dieser Teil des Gebäudes sehr alt, stammte noch aus einer Zeit lange vor dem großen Schlaf.  
  
Er kannte jeden Schritt, er brauchte nicht einmal die Stufen zählen bis er im dunklen Gewölbe selbst angekommen war. Die Finsternis war durchwoben von dem muffigen Geruch uralten Pergaments, Leders und morschen Holzes. Ohne Zögern tastete er über die staubige Wand bis zu dem Hebel, drückte ihn nach unten und wartete bis die grünlich schimmernden Neonröhren ihren Betrieb aufnahmen. Eine flackerte und eine andere blieb dunkel. Dennoch war es nun hell genug, um die Ansammlung von Regalen zu erkennen, wo sich uralte Folianten türmten. Ein Teil der Regale war schwarz vor Fäulnis und Pilze wucherten darauf. Gut ein drittel der Holzgestelle war bereits in sich zusammengestürzt. Die meisten der Bücher, so hatte er durch genaue Untersuchung herausgefunden, war ohnehin schon dem Verfall anheim gefallen, die Tinte und Druckerschwärze durch Feuchtigkeit und Fäulnis unleserlich geworden, Seiten klebten zusammen oder zerfielen bei der geringsten Berührung in weiche Fetzen, manche lösten sich auch einfach in Staub auf.  
  
Doch das Buch, das er suchte zeigte keinerlei Spuren eines Verfalls. Der Wälzer lag immer noch am selben Platz, die nach unten weisende Mondsichel schimmerte nach wie vor silbern auf dem dicken, schwarzen Einband und noch immer war das Buch mit einer Kette an einen Ring in der Wand gebunden.  
  
Der Bürgermeister erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er versucht hatte, die Kette und den Ring mit Gewalt loszureißen. Die schwarzen Entladungen wären um ein Haar sein Ende gewesen. Inzwischen war er älter geworden, älter und klüger. Doch immer noch gab es für ihn neue Dinge in diesem Buch zu entdecken. "Das Buch der Weisheit", stand silbern auf dem Einband zu lesen, doch der Bürgermeister wusste, dass "Buch der Macht", ein besserer Titel gewesen wäre. Er hatte so seine eigenen Vermutungen, was den früheren Besitzer des Buches anging, daher hatte er noch nie jemanden von seiner Entdeckung berichtet. Flüchtig schweifte sein Blick vom Regal zu jenem Winkel, wo das gelbliche Weiß eines Schädels unter einem Haufen modriger Kleiderfetzen hervor lugte. Selwang war ein tüchtiger Sekretär gewesen, zu tüchtig ... leider... hätte er den Bürgermeister nicht eines Tages hier unten überrascht, ... Mit einem flüchtigen Schulterzucken tat der Bürgermeister die alte Erinnerung ab, was geschehen war, ließ sich nicht mehr änder, jetzt galt es, die Zukunft in die Hand zu nehmen.  
  
Vorerst hatten die Sailorkriegerinnen gewonnen, weil er den Fehler gemacht hatte, sie mit schweren Maschinen und nur wenigen Menschen anzugreifen. Er legte die Hand auf das Buch und spürte das vertraute Kribbeln auf der Handfläche. Wie von selbst öffnete sich der dicke Wälzer und gab den Blick auf eine Seite frei, die genau das erklärte, wonach der Bürgermeister suchte ... er studierte die Seite genau, dann nickte er abwesend. Genauso würde er es machen. Die Sailorkriegerinnen sollten sich noch wundern ...  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Endymion schluckte einen Fluch hinunter. Die drei Kerle kamen mit ihren Prügeln näher und näher. Sie genossen es offensichtlich, ihn schwitzen zu sehen. Endymion sah hinter den Rücken der drei, wie sich ChibiChibi in Position stellte, um ihre wahre Gestalt anzunehmen, damit sie ihm zu Hilfe kommen konnte.  
  
"Nein, nicht!", rief er aus und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
"Ahhh", lachte der dicke gehässig, "winseln wir jetzt schon um Gnade? Das ging ja schnell."  
  
Der mittlere grinste auch und hieb mit dem Prügel knapp an Endymions Kopf vorbei an die Wand. Der uralte Mörtel rieselte auf sein dunkles Haar herab und er musste niesen.  
  
ChibiChibi knirschte unhörbar mit den Zähnen, sah aber ein, dass es zu früh war, ihre Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen und zog sich in ihr Versteck zurück, auf der Suche nach etwas, das sie auch in ihrer jetzigen Gestalt als Waffe verwenden konnte.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hörte man das Trampeln zahlreicher Füße, die in perfektem Gleichschritt näher kamen.  
  
"Verflucht!", knurrte der Kleinste. "Die Bluthunde der Kaiserin...". Wie auf Kommando ließen sie den verdutzten Endymion stehen und verschwanden in der Gasse, aus der er eben gekommen war.  
  
Endymion nahm sich nicht die Zeit, seine Kleider zu säubern, er duckte sich hinter den nächsten Müllhaufen neben ChibiChibi und lauschte.  
  
Die Schritte kamen näher und näher, ihr Gleichklang hatte etwas unterschwellig Bedrohliches, etwas Unabwendbares an sich. Hatte ihn die hiesige Obrigkeit schon aufgespürt? Während er noch fieberhaft überlegte, wie und ob er seine Ankunft rechtfertigen konnte, wurden die Schritte wieder leiser.  
  
Schon wollte Endymion sich wieder aufrichten, da klang aus nicht allzu weiter Ferner ein dumpfer Krach, gepaart mit dem hysterischen, verzweifelten Schreien einer Frau. ChibiChibi und Endymion zuckten zusammen, sahen sich an.  
  
"Wir dürfen uns erst einmischen, wenn uns diese Kaiserin in den Kerker werfen lässt ...", murmelte ChibiChibi.  
  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Serenity wäre enttäuscht, wenn ich nicht zumindest nachsehen ginge ... du kannst ja hier bleiben, für alle Fälle."  
  
Das kleine Mädchen schnaubte gar nicht damenhaft. "Und dich allein lassen?"  
  
So schlichen sie vorsichtig in Richtung der Schreie. Die Gassen wurden etwas breiter, waren aber immer noch verlassen, fast als ob sich selbst Ratten und streunende Hunde vor den "Bluthunden der Kaiserin" in Sicherheit gebracht hätten.  
  
Sie waren jetzt in einer Gegend, die nicht ganz so heruntergekommen aussah, wie die Gassen zuvor. Jemand hatte offensichtlich versucht, eine gewisse Art von Ordnung und Sauberkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Eine Reihe niederer Lagerhäuser säumte die Gasse vor ihnen. Vor einem davon hatte sich ein Trupp grau gekleideter Soldaten aufgestellt. Endymion und ChibiChibi reagierten blitzschnell und tauchten hinter einen Kistenstapel neben dem benachbarten Lagerhaus, ehe die Soldaten die beiden bemerken konnten.  
  
Das breite Holztor war offensichtlich mit Gewalt aufgebrochen worden, zwei Soldaten zerrten eine sich heftig wehrende Frau ins Freie. Sie trug ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, das einmal sehr elegant gewesen war, nun aber durch Schmutz und Risse entstellt wurde. Ihr dunkles Haar hing in wirren Strähnen um ihr herzförmiges Gesicht und Tränen liefen aus den großen, schwarzen Augen.  
  
Automatisch zuckte Endymions Hand zu seinem Degen. ChibiChibi sah es und trat im auf die Zehen. Als er zusammenzuckte uns sie vorwurfsvoll ansah, schüttelte sie nur energisch den Kopf.  
  
Endymion biss sich auf die Lippen und lockerte den Griff. Erst abwarten, dann handeln - es ging ihm sehr gegen den Strich, aber eine andere Chance hatten sie nicht.  
  
"Was sträubt ihr euch so, Lady Onya?", fragte der hagere Anführer der Soldaten. "Ohne den Onyxkristall seid Ihr nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Frau... Ihr hättet wenigstens ein paar Männer als Leibwächter oder irgendeine Waffe mitnehmen sollen in Euer Exil."  
  
"Feodor! Was habt ihr mit Feodor gemacht", schluchzte die Frau, stolperte ins Freie und brach vor dem Offizier in die Knie.  
  
"Die Antwort wartet im Palast auf euch", sagte der Mann ruhig.  
  
"Im .. im Palast ...", die Frau sah voller Furcht zu ihm auf. "Dregod, habt Ihr ihn etwa ... nein, alles, nur das nicht, nein!" Die letzten Worte schrie sie wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen.  
  
Dregod gab keine Antwort, wer winkt den beiden Soldaten, worauf diese Lady Onya wiederum an den Armen fassten und in die Höhe zerrten.  
  
In diesem Augenblick erschien auf dem Dach des Lagerhauses eine schattenhafte Gestalt. Einer der Soldaten bemerkte sie und schrie eine Warnung. Sogleich sahen alle nach oben. Selbst Captain Dregod wurde blass und in Lady Onyas Gesicht kam wieder etwas Farbe. "Der Hüter der Schatten!", rief sie und versuchte sich mit neuer Kraft von den beiden Soldaten loszureißen.  
  
Endymion und ChibiChibi kniffen die Augen zusammen, um etwas mehr von der Gestalt erkennen zu können. Sie tat ihnen den Gefallen und sprang auf das nächste Lagerhausdach, gerade über ihrem Versteck hinter einem Kistenstapel. Jetzt, da der Unbekannte nicht mehr völlig im Schatten stand, sah Endymion den flatternden, grauen Umhang, die graue Maske und den langen, grauen Stab, den der "Hüter der Schatten" in den Händen hielt und er musste schlucken. ChibiChibi unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Kommt dir die Aufmachung nicht ein wenig bekannt vor?", flüsterte sie.  
  
Der Maskierte trat an den vordersten Rand des Gebäudes. "Ihr wagt es, Lady Onya, die in meinen Gefilden Schutz gesucht hat, vor meinen Augen zu entführen? Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"  
  
"Fehlt nur noch, dass er sagt, er stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit", kicherte ChibiChibi. Endymion blickte sie strafend an. "Also meine Sprüche hatten mehr .. mehr Schwung, ja, das hatten sie", verteidigte er sich und runzelte die Stirn. War es nur Zufall, dass diese Welt hier ebenfalls einen maskierten Beschützer hervorgebracht hatte? Wo war dann das Gegenstück zu Sailormoon?  
  
"Wieder mal ein total lächerlicher Auftritt, Hüter der Schatten", rief Captain Dregod zu ihm hinüber. "Du wirst uns nicht daran hindern, Lady Onya in den Palast zu schaffen."  
  
Der Captain machte eine komplizierte Geste mit der rechten Hand und der Amethystring, den er am Mittelfinger trug, leuchtete auf. Die bösartige Energie des Ringes jagte Endymion kalte Schauer über den Rücken und auch ChibiChibi fröstelte.  
  
Ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Ring, formte den gewaltigen Kopf eines die Zähen fletschenden Wolfes und schoss auf den Hüter zu. Der maskierte Mann wirbelte den Stab und vor ihm bildete sich ein weiß leuchtendes Schutzschild. Der Wolfskopf prallte dagegen und zuckte kurz zurück, nur um sich dann mit neuer Wildheit dagegen zu werfen.  
  
Der Hüter der Schatten, machte mit der freien Hand eine ähnliche Geste und aus seiner Handfläche strömte goldenes Licht, das sich zu einer langen Lanze sammelte. Ehe er jedoch die Lanze fertig bilden konnte, vollführte Dregod eine zweite Bewegung, worauf der Wolf seinen Rachen weiter auf riss und Nadeln aus lila Licht auf den Schild hageln ließ. Die plötzliche Wucht des Angriffs überraschte den Hüter, er ließ die goldene Energie verpuffen und griff nun auch mit der zweiten Hand nach dem Stab. Aber es war zu spät, die Nadeln begannen den Schild zu durchdringen. Die ersten bohrten sich bereits in seine Arme und er schrie Schmerz gepeinigt auf.  
  
Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte vom Dach und fiel ... genau in den Kistenstapel hinter dem Endymion und ChibiChibi kauerten.  
  
Die Kisten splitterten, aber sie fingen die Wucht des Falles ab, sodass der Hüter nicht das Bewusstsein verlor. Natürlich war nun auch das Versteck keines mehr, Hüter, Endymion und ChibiChibi sahen sich erschrocken an.  
  
"Er ist da hinten, holt ihn!", befahl Dregod. "Wir wollen sehen, wer hinter der Maske steckt!"  
  
"Verdammt", stöhnte der Hüter richtete sich auf. "Egal, wer ihr seid", knurrte er in Richtung Endymion und ChibiChibi, "verschwindet besser!" Sein Blick irrte über die Kistentrümmer auf der Suche nach seinem Stab. "Hier!", Endymion hob ihn eilends auf und streckte ihn dem Hüter entgegen. Als sich dessen Finger darum schlossen, ließ Endymion nicht los, statt dessen griff er auch noch nach ChibiChibis Hand. "Translokation, rasch!"  
  
ChibiChibi verlor keine Zeit, ihre purpurne Aura leuchte, dehnte sich aus bis sie alle drei umfasste und als die Soldaten um die Ecke kamen, war niemand mehr zu sehen....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In der Zwischenzeit auf der Erde im Kristallpalast ....  
  
"Und dies sind die Wege der vergessenen Kräfte, die aus dem Herzen der Planeten erwachsen", schloss Pluto den Vortrag und legte klappte das Buch vorsichtig zu.  
  
Die anderen Senshi hatten sich um sie herum versammelt. Seit etwa einer Stunde lauschten sie nun schon der etwas verworrenen Erläuterungen aus den alten Schriften, auf die Pluto bei ihrer Suche nach einem Ausweg für die Königin gestoßen war.  
  
"Das wird nicht einfach", murmelte Merkur, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie darauf brannte, diese Kräfte für sich entdecken zu können.  
  
"Wir müssen alles versuchen", sagte Neptun und lehnte sich müde an Uranus Schulter, die sie abwesend sacht an sich drückte und dabei vor sich hin grübelte.  
  
Pluto rieb sich die Augen und nickte. "Je mehr wir aufbieten können, desto größer sind unsere Chancen, dem Bürgermeister einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu können.", sagte sie.  
  
"Ich möchte es als erste versuchen", sagte Mars. Ihr ihren Augen brannte wilde Entschlossenheit. "Ich bin Usagi das einfach schuldig ..."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment summte der Kommunikator an Merkurs Handgelenk. Sie aktivierte ihn und Lunas aufgeregte Stimme erklang:  
  
"Ihr müsst sofort kommen!", rief sie. "Der Bürgermeister hat den Verstand verloren. Er lässt überall in der Stadt verbreiten, dass die Kriegerinnen damals mit Nemesis gemeinsamen Sache gemacht hätten. Als "Beweis" hat er die vier Schwester, Safir und Rubeus gefangen nehmen lassen. Er verspricht den Bürgern in einer öffentlichen Befragung der Delinquenten eure Machenschaften aufzudecken und dann gäbe es keinen Grund mehr, nicht gemeinsam gegen euch vorzugehen. Er hat auch gesagt, dass ihr ohne die Königin gar keine ernst zu nehmenden Kräfte mehr hättet und euch daher niemand fürchten muss."  
  
"Da werden sie sich aber wundern", knurrte Uranus und rieb sich die Fäuste. "Da werden sie sich aber sehr wundern ..."  
  
"Nein!" Pluto schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Bürgermeister weiß genau, dass wir unsere Kräfte niemals gegen die irre geleiteten Menschen einsetzen können, ohne viele von ihnen zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Tun wir das, liefern wir ihm den Beweis, dass wir die Bösen sind."  
  
"Aber wenn wir gar nichts tun, überrennen sie uns!", rief SailorVesta Hände ringend.  
  
"Und ganz abgesehen davon, was wird aus den vier Schwestern, Safir und Rubeus? Wir können die doch nicht im Stich lassen, oder?", fügte SailorPallas hinzu. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten wild und SailorJuno vertrat ihr sicherheitshalber den Weg, damit sie in ihrer Wut nicht einfach aus dem Palast stürmen konnte.  
  
"Dann ist wohl die Zeit gekommen, da wir uns der Kräfte bedienen, die hier beschrieben worden sind", sagte Neptun. Sie blicke Merkur an. "Die Befragung der Gefangenen wird also auf einer Art Tribüne stattfinden, mitten in der Stadt. Wenn die Gefangenen aber nicht das sagen, was der Bürgermeister hören will, kann er seine Show vergessen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Schwestern, Safir und Rubeus stark sind und sich nicht den Mitteln beugen, die der Bürgermeister sicher einsetzen wird. Uranus und Jupiter, ihr werdet versteckt in der Menge einen Weg finden, unsere Freunde in der Bedrängnis zu stärken. Merkur und ich werden euch von hier aus unterstützen, ihr anderen informiert unsere Königin, es wird Zeit, dass sie der Öffentlichkeit beweist, was es heißt, eine Serenity zu sein."  
  
Merkur gab das an Luna durch und mahnte diese, vorsichtig zu sein, sie wären bald auf dem Weg.  
  
Mars wollte protestieren, aber Michiru hatten einen derart befehlenden Blick drauf, dass sie ihren Ärger hinunterschluckte und sich den anderen anschloss, die sich auf den Weg zu den königlichen Gemächern machten. Als sie an Neptun vorbei schritt legte ihr diese kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. "Deine Zeit wird sicher noch kommen, Mars... vielleicht rascher als dir lieb ist."  
  
Ehe Mars darauf eingehen konnte, schlüpfte Neptun an ihr vorbei, trat zu Uranus und nahm deren Hand. Einen Augenblick lang verspürte Mars Sehnsucht nach Yuuichirou und ihrem Großvater, aber die waren in ihrem Tempel vor dem Bürgermeister in Sicherheit, hoffentlich....  
  
Ende des fünften Kapitels 


	6. Rufe der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 6: Rufe der Vergangenheit  
  
Auf Chrystallion ... Die drei tauchten innerhalb genau jenes Lagerhauses wieder auf, aus dem die Soldaten Lady Onya gezerrt hatten. Endymion schüttelte das leichte Schwindelgefühl ab, packte den Hüter an der Schulter und ChibiChibi an ihrer Hand und zerrte beide tief in die Schatten. Durch die zersplitterte Tür drang ein wenig Licht und so konnten sie erkennen, wie Dregod die Soldaten in alle Richtungen scheuchte.  
  
"Ganz ruhig", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden, "wenn wir ganz ruhig sind, gehen sie von selbst wieder."  
  
"Aber Lady Onya", zischte der Hüter und versuchte, Endymions Hand abzustreifen. Doch kaum belastete er sein rechtes Bein, zuckte er Schmerz gepeinigt zusammen. "Ouuuuu .."  
  
ChibiChibi funkelte ihn streng an. "Pssst!" machte sie und legte den Finger auf den Mund.  
  
"In diesem Zustand könnt Ihr niemandem helfen", flüsterte Endymion. "Welche Hoffnung bleibt Lady Onya noch, wenn wir uns auch gefangen nehmen lassen?"  
  
Die Soldaten sammelten sich wieder, eine Gruppe nach der anderen erstattete Dregod Bericht, dass sie niemanden hatten finden können.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Clown!", fluchte Dregod. "Ich hatte ihn fast! Ihre Kaiserliche Hoheit hätte sich sehr gefreut, ihm den Todeskuss geben zu können."  
  
Die Soldaten lachten derb dazu und Endymion konnte fühlen, wie der Hüter erschauerte.  
  
"Wenigstens haben wir Lady Onya", sagte ein Leutnant und Dregod nickte. "Also schaffen wir sie zum Palast, damit sie der Kaiserin geben kann, was der Kaiserin gebührt."  
  
"Nichts, gar nichts werde ich ihr geben, außer meinen Hass und meine Verachtung!", schluchzte Onya, während sie von den Soldaten mit gezerrt wurde.  
  
"Das werden wir ja noch sehen ...", lachte Dregod und zusammen mit den Soldaten verschwanden sie langsam aus Endymions Blickfeld.  
  
Sie warteten in der Dunkelheit des Lagerhauses bis die Schritte verhallt waren. ChibiChibi streckte als erste den Kopf nach draußen, aber es war niemand mehr zu sehen, auch die gefährliche Energie des Ringes war nicht mehr zu spüren.  
  
Endymion sah sich nun den Hüter etwas genauer an. Er hatte den muskulösen Körper eines durchtrainierten Kämpfers. Die Maske, die er trug bedeckte sein Gesicht fast zur Hälfte, aber durch den Sturz war das eine Band eingerissen und als nun der Hüter müde den Kopf schüttelte brach es ganz und die Maske rutsche herunter.  
  
Erschrocken fasste der Hüter danach, aber sie landete genau vor ChibiChibi, die sie hochnahm und ihm lächelnd hinhielt.  
  
"Keine Angst, Hüter", sagte Endymion trocken, "da wir fremd sind in der Stadt, musst du nicht fürchten, von uns erkannt zu werden."  
  
Der Hüter drehte den Kopf, nun streifte er auch noch die Kapuze ab und sah die beiden Fremden vorsichtig forschend an. ChibiChibi und Endymion starrten genau so neugierig zurück.  
  
Der Hüter war ein noch junger Mann, etwa um die zwanzig mit langen, gewellten Haaren, die am Grunde orangerot schimmerten dann in dunkelrot und an den Spitzen in Schwarz übergingen, er hatte sie im Nacken mit einem Lederband zusammengebunden, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg waren. ChibiChibi oder besser gesagt Galaxia gefielen diese Haare auf Anhieb hatten sie doch Übergänge ähnlich der ihren. Sein Gesicht war eher schmal mit warmen, rotbraunen Augen und dichten Brauen. Er sah aus wie jemand, der gewohnt ist, Befehle zu geben, jemand, der Risiko nicht scheut und der Mädchenherzen höher schlagen lässt.  
  
Mühsam, auf den Stab gestützt, kämpfte sich der Hüter hoch und beendete seine Inspektion der beiden Fremden. "Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ihr beide mit hineingezogen wurdet", sagte er. "Ich möchte euch nicht noch weiter in Gefahr bringen, aber ich glaube allein schaffe ich es nicht bis in mein Hauptquartier."  
  
Er hob die eine Hand, in der er beim Kampf die goldene Lanze hatte erscheinen lassen und wiederum rief er eine goldene Flamme. Nur dieses Mal wurde kein Speer daraus, sondern eine goldene Aura, die über ihn flutete und als das Licht erlosch, waren der Umhang und die Maske verschwunden. Ein normal aussehender junger Mann in geflickten Hosen und einem nicht sehr sauberen Hemd stand dort und stütze sich auf einen Wanderstock, der nicht mehr als ein zurechtgeschnittener Ast zu sein schien.  
  
"Mein Name ist übrigens Tarmin."  
  
"Ich bin Endymion und das hier", Endymion bückte sich und nahm ChibiChibi hoch, sodass sie Tarmin ins Gesicht lächeln konnte, "ist ChibiChibi."  
  
"Deine Tochter?", fragte Tarmin neugierig.  
  
"Nein", sagte Endymion, er hatte sich schon überlegt, als was er ChibiChibi ausgeben würde. "Sie ist die kleine Schwester meiner Frau, also meine Schwägerin."  
  
"Schlau von ihm", dachte ChibiChibi und erinnerte sich, dass die erste ChibiChibi mit den rosa Haaren, sich ja auch als Usagis Schwester ausgegeben hatte. Sie streckte die Ärmchen nach Tarmins Haaren aus und sagte dabei so süß sie konnte "ChibiChibi!"  
  
"Du bist aber niedlich", er konnte ihrem Charme natürlich nicht widerstehen und ließ es zu, das sie an seinen langen Strähnen zog bis Endymion sie wieder auf den Boden setzte.  
  
"Wo geht es lang zu deinem Hauptquartier?", fragte er Tarmin. "Es ist ziemlich verwinkelt, aber ich werde euch hinführen." Er versuchte einen Schritt, aber sein Bein gab nach und er wäre wieder zu Boden gestürzt, hätte ihn Endymion nicht festgehalten.  
  
"Langsam, langsam", murmelte Endymion, half ihm hoch und tastete das Bein ab. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre der Knochen gebrochen."  
  
Tarmin wurde kreidebleich. "Damit wäre ich ja für Wochen kampfunfähig! Den Rückstand hole ich bis zum Turnier nicht wieder auf!"  
  
Endymion wollte schon fragen, was für ein Turnier gemeint sei, entschied sich jedoch anders und sah Tarmin prüfend an. Etwas an dem langhaarigen Helden erschien ihm seltsam vertraut und machte es ihm fast unmöglich, diesen Abklatsch eine Tuxedo Mask nicht zu mögen. Also gab er sich einen Ruck. "Ich könnte etwas versuchen, aber Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass Ihr uns, egal ob es klappt oder nicht zu Eurem Hauptquartier bringt. Wir sind beide fremd in der Stadt und wir brauchen dringend einen Platz zum Ausruhen und ein paar zuverlässige Informationen."  
  
Tarmin ließ sich vorsichtig auf einem Stapel aufgeweichter Kartons nieder. "Ihr wollt das Bein schienen? Viel wird das nicht helfen ... aber da ihr mir schon zuvor das Leben gerettet habt, bin ich euch natürlich einiges schuldig und der Hüter der Schatten zahlt immer seine Schulden."  
  
Endymion war das Antwort genug. Er kniete sich auch auf die Kistenstapel und legte seine Hände auf das schmerzende Bein. Es war schon ziemlich lange her, dass er bei Jupiter einen Bänderriss auf diese Art geheilt hatte, damals war Saturn gerade nicht im Palast gewesen, und zudem war die Erde so fern .. dennoch, kaum schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich, war die Kraft da, ein stiller Quell goldene Lichtes in seiner Seele, gespeist vom Wesen seines Schutzplaneten über alle Entfernungen hinweg ...  
  
Tarmin, zunächst skeptisch, atmete scharf ein, als er die goldenen Lichtpunkte sah, die von Endymions Händen auf sein Bein überflossen. Der Schmerz wich einem Prickeln und einer angenehmen, beruhigenden Wärme. Als Endymion seine Hände schließlich weg nahm, konnte er sein Bein wieder problemlos bewegen.  
  
"Erstaunlich", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Dass es solche Macht gibt ohne einen Kristall..", er schien es noch immer nicht so recht glauben zu können. Ein Belastungstest zeigte, dass sein Knochen in der Tat wieder heil war, mehr noch, auch alle anderen Schrammen und blauen Flecke waren verschwunden. Endymions Kraft hatte ihn vollkommen geheilt.  
  
"Selbst wenn ich es bisher noch nicht vorgehabt hätte", sagte er nach ein paar Schritten, Drehungen und Sprüngen, "meine Leute benötigen dringend jemanden mit Eurem Talent. Bitte kommt mit mir und ich werde euch alle Fragen beantworten, die ihr mir auch immer stellt."  
  
"Das ist ein Angebot", erwiderte Endymion und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Heilungen waren keine leichte Sache, wenn man derart aus der Übung war. Er hob ChibiChibi auf die Schulter und zusammen folgten sie Tarmin aus ihrem Versteck hinaus in die verwinkelten Gassen seines Reviers. Im Amethystpalast Es war finster im Thronsaal bis auf die eine runde, Lichtquelle genau über dem Thron. Als Dregod die sich noch immer sträubende Lady Onya in den Saal führen ließ, erkannte diese nur die eine, schlanke Gestalt, die in ein weites, schwingendes, lila Gewand gehüllt auf dem bestickten Samtkissen saß und aus einem Glas blutorten Wein nippte.  
  
Ein Blick auf das blasierte und überlegene Gesicht der Kaiserin und alle Furcht und Trauer schlugen in Hass und Rachegelüste um.  
  
"Du ... du ... Hexe!", fauchte die schwarzhaarige Lady, riss sich mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung von den beiden Wachen los und rannte auf den Thron zu, die Hände zu Krallen gekrümmt, beseelt von dem Wunsch, Ammetista solange zu würgen bis das zufriedene Lächeln auf ihren Zügen verschwand. Dregod wollte sie aufhalten, doch ein Blick und eine winzige Handbewegung der Kaiserin stoppten ihn. Sein Eingreifen war auch nicht nötig. Wenige Schritte vor dem Kristallthron, verfing sich Onyas Fußspitze in einem weichen Hindernis, sie stolperte darüber und fiel der Länge nach hin. Mit einem Schlag wurde es taghell im Saal. Onya, von dunklen Vorahnungen gepeinigt, stemmte sich auf die Knie und wandte sich dem Hindernis zu ... ihr geliebter Lord Feodor ... Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und obwohl sie versuchte, den Schmerz zurückzuhalten, flossen sie unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen.  
  
"Deine Trauer wird ihn nicht wieder lebendig machen, Onya", sagte die Kaiserin gelangweilt. "Er ist sie auch gar nicht wert."  
  
"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen", schluchzte Onya und barg ihr Gesicht an der kalten Brust ihres Lords. "Er war der beste und liebste Mann der Welt."  
  
"Er war nicht besser als alle Männer, die ich kenne", sagte die Kaiserin kalt. "Sieh ihn dir doch genauer an ..."  
  
Verstört ließ Onya ihre Blicke über den Leichnam ihres Geliebten schweifen. Sie sah kein Blut, keine unnatürlich verrenkten oder gebrochenen Glieder.... was hatte ihn getötet?  
  
"Schau auf sein Gesicht!", schnurrte die Kaiserin wie als Antwort auf ihre Gedanken.  
  
An seinem Gesicht blieben ihre Augen hängen ... er war nicht im Zorn gestorben, auch nicht mit Würde .. auf seinen starren Zügen hatte sich für alle Zeiten ein Ausdruck der Glückseligkeit eingeprägt und ein sanftes, violettes Leuchten hing auf seinen Lippen. Onya schluckte. Zu gut wusste sie, was das bedeutete.  
  
"Nein, nur das nicht .. nur das nicht, Feodor ...", als ob sein Tod nicht Schmerz genug war, griff nun die eisige Gewissheit, dass seine Liebe nicht ausgereicht hatte, um Ammetistas Magie zu widerstehen nach Onyas Herz.  
  
"Ganz recht ... er konnte ihn nicht schnell genug bekommen ... meinen Kuss ... was glaubst du wohl, wer uns dein Versteck verraten hat? Ich brauche keinen Mann zu foltern, um seinen Willen zu brechen ... Männer sind wertlos, wie Tiere, heiz ihren Hormonen ein und sie sind formbar wie Ton ..." Der angewiderte und zugleich zufriedene Ton Ammetistas Stimme brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Die Tränen versiegten. Onya ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hieb auf den toten Lord ein. "Du ... du ... Verräter! Ich habe an deine Liebe geglaubt, ich habe vertraut, dass du mich allein willst und nur mich ... wie konntest du mir das antun ... du, du .."  
  
"Jaaa ...", Ammetista stellte das Weinglas ab und erhob sich vorm Thron. "Liebe ist eine Lüge, kein Mann ist echter Liebe fähig. Du hast umsonst deinen Clan im Stich gelassen, umsonst dein Heim aufgegeben, alles war umsonst ... Es gibt nichts mehr, wofür du kämpfen musst, was du beschützen musst, du hast alles verloren ..." , ätzte sie mit schneidender Stimme. Bei jedem Wort zuckte Lady Onya zusammen, als würde sie von Schlägen getroffen.  
  
Plötzlich änderte sich die Stimme der Kaiserin, wurde sanft wie eine Liebkosung, eine tröstende Hand, die über Lady Onyas gequälte Seele strich. "Was willst du noch mit dem Onyxkristall? Ich werde ihn dir abnehmen und du wirst Vergessen finden und Frieden für immer."  
  
Die Lady des OnyxClans erhob sich schwankend. "Es ist alles vorbei ... alles vorüber." Sie klang unendlich müde.  
  
Ammetista nickte zufrieden. Sie hatte Onya da, wo sie sie haben wollte. Mit der Kraft ihres Willens beschwor Ammetista den Onyxkristall herbei. Die funkelnde, schwarze Pyramide materialisierte genau auf halbem Wege zwischen ihr und Lady Onya. Diese warf dem schwarzen Kristall einen gleichgültigen Blick zu.  
  
"Du entsagst aller Macht über diesen Kristall?", fragte Ammetista, um das Übergaberitual das damals durch Onyas überstürzte Flucht unterbrochen worden war, zum Abschluss zu bringen. Mit einem "Ja" der Lady würde der OnyxClan endgültig aufhören zu existieren, und Ammetista würde keine Probleme mehr haben, die Macht des Onyxkristalls mit der des Amethystkristalls zu verschmelzen. Lady Onya hob den Kopf, tiefe Mutlosigkeit in den Zügen, absolute Gleichgültigkeit ihrem Schicksal gegenüber. Aber irgendetwas an ihrer Haltung ließ bei Dregod, der nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihr mit den beiden Wachen verharrte alle Alarmglocken läuten.  
  
"Kaiserliche Majestät!", rief er und hastete auf Onya zu.  
  
"Stört uns nicht!", fauchte Ammetista und forderte Onya nochmals zur Freigabe des Kristalls auf.  
  
Dregod hatte Onya fast erreicht, da streckte diese auf einmal beide Arme empor und schrie: "Du willst den Kristall, nimm ihn! Macht des Onyxkristalls - Desintegration!"  
  
Schwarze Flammen loderten auf, schossen von Onyas Gestalt zum Kristall hinüber, der zu erschauern schien und dann mit einem dumpfen Knall explodierte. Leblos sackte Onya zusammen, Dregod sprang über sie hinweg, warf sich zwischen den Kristall und die Kaiserin und als die entfesselte Macht über sie hinwegfegte, schleuderte die Wucht der Entladung ihn gegen die Wand des Thronsaales. Die Kaiserin blieb dank seines Eingreifens bis auf ein paar blutige Schrammen unverletzt, die beiden Wachen jedoch wurden ebenfalls zu Boden geschleudert und verloren das Bewusstsein. Die Energie des Kristalls schossen empor, wie eine Säule aus zuckenden, schwarzen Blitzen rissen ein Loch in die Decke und das herabstürzende Material begrub die beiden Wachen und die beiden Leichen unter sich. Bis in den Himmel hinauf wuchs die Säule, dann löste sie sich mit einem Schlag auf und es herrschte Totenstille.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Ammetista die Zerstörung. Die herbeieilenden Diener hieß sie den Schaden schnellstens zu reparieren, Wachen kamen hinzu und gruben ihre verletzten Kameraden aus. Die Kaiserin selbst wandte sich Dregod zu, der gekrümmt an der Wand lag und leise stöhnte.  
  
"Ich hätte auf Euch hören sollen, Captain Dregod", sagte sie leise und legte ihm die Hand auf die blutende Stirn. "Ihr seid schwer verletzt ... und das nur, weil ihr mich beschützt habt."  
  
Er öffnete seinen Augen einen Spalt und quälte sich ein gepresstes Lächeln ab. "Ich lebe .. und ich sterbe ... um Euch zu dienen, Kaiserliche .. Hoh.." , sein Kopf sackte zur Seite, er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
  
"Ruft die besten Ärzte herbei!", befahl die Kaiserin laut. "Captain Dregod hat Uns vor Schaden bewahrt, er muss wieder gesund werden und im nächsten Turnier wieder für Uns kämpfen und siegen!"  
  
Die Diener und Wachen verneigten sich und eilten davon, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllten. Sie blieb bei Dregod und überwachte seinen Abtransport in ein abgesondertes Zimmer, das extra als Krankenzimmer für ihn vorbereitet wurde. Als die Ärzte eintrafen verließ sie widerstrebend den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre privaten Gemächer.  
  
Sie war noch keine fünf Schritte weit den Flur hinunter gegangen, als die grau gekleidete Esmena vor sie trat.  
  
"Was gibt es nun wieder?", fragte Ammetista. Die Ärzte hatten ihr zu Ruhe geraten und alle ihre Schrammen mit Pflastern und Salben behandelt. Sie hatte im Moment eigentlich nur den Wunsch allein zu sein. Esmena verbeugte sich tief. "Ich teile eure Sorge um den treuen Captain Dregod, Kaiserliche Hoheit", murmelte sie, "und ich bitte um Vergebung, dass ich Eure Majestät mit Nebensächlichkeiten belästigen muss...".  
  
Ammetista seufzte. "Kommt, Esmena, spuckt eure Neuigkeiten aus, vorher gebt Ihr ja doch keine Ruhe."  
  
"Wie Euer Hoheit befehlen", Esmena räusperte sich. "Wir haben das Signal, das auf einen Eindringling hinwies verfolgt, aber wir konnten keinen eindeutigen Standpunkt ausmachen. Es tauchte allerdings in etwa jener Gegend der Schatten auf, wo Captain Dregod Lady Onya gefangen nahm und durch den Hüter der Schatten gestört wurde."  
  
"Ahhh ... also steckt wieder dieser lästige Störenfried dahinter... Seit Wir diesen Thron bestiegen haben, treibt dieser Hüter sein Unwesen und dieses Mal, so hat mir Dregod versichert ist er nur durch einen neuen, uns noch unbekannten Trick entkommen. Könnte es sein, dass er hinter dem Signal steckt, um uns zu verwirren, uns abzulenken?"  
  
"Das ist durchaus möglich, Kaiserliche Hoheit. Es geht auch das Gerücht um, dass die Schatten wieder daran denken, einige namenlose Kämpfer in das nächste Turnier zu schicken und sich dabei der Farben unterlegener Clans zu bedienen ..."  
  
"Hmm ... das bringt uns auf die Frage zurück, wessen Kristall wir als nächstes herausfordern sollten ..."  
  
"Nach dem OnyxClan wäre der AzurClan an der Reihe, Lady Iasuka hat noch keinen Champion, der den unglücklich verstorbenen Lord des Clans, ihren Vater, ersetzen könnte."  
  
"Der AzurClan also ... ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen."  
  
Esmena verstand den Wink und verbeugte sich nochmals tief um dann wieder beinahe lautlos in den Schatten der Säulen zu verschwinden, die den Flur säumten.  
  
Ammetista erreichte ihre Gemächer ohne weitere Unterbrechungen.  
  
Sie schloss die Türen hinter sich, Wachen waren keine nötig, dafür sorgte ein fast undurchdringlicher Schutzbann auf allen Fenstern und Türen der üppig eingerichteten Zimmerflut. Zofen hatte Ammetista noch nie benötigt, als die Türe hinter ihr zufiel, atmete sie tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Das unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern hatte noch nie geholfen, also beschwor sie den großen, runden Amethystkristall herbei, setzte ihn auf den eigens für ihn gemeißelten Sockel und kniete davor nieder.  
  
Das Licht des Kristalls flackerte unruhig und mit einem Mal erschien darin das Gesicht einer Frau, in deren Augen unversöhnlicher Hass brannte. Im Hintergrund pulsierte das Licht des Kristalls zwingend, hypnotisch und spiegelte sich in den Pupillen der Kaiserin.  
  
"Du hast jämmerlich versagt, Ammetista!" ertönte aus dem Kristall. "Der OnyxKristall ist nun für immer verloren, nur weil du Lady Onya unterschätzt hast."  
  
Ammetista beugte den Kopf. "Ich bitte um Vergebung, Mutter."  
  
"Vergebung?!", höhnte die scharfe Stimme. "Dein Versagen kann ich dir nicht verzeihen, vielleicht sollte ich diese Welt endgültig verlassen ...."  
  
"Nein!", Ammetista hatte auf einmal Tränen in den Augen. "Mutter, bitte nur das nicht!"  
  
"Ahhh", klang es zufrieden. "Du bildest dir also noch nicht ein, ohne mich zurecht zu kommen, oder?"  
  
"Du hast mir doch alles beigebracht, ohne dich bin ich nichts..."  
  
"Und vergiss nicht, dass ich die einzige bin, die dich liebt, Ammetista. Alle rings um dich fürchten und hassen dich, einzig ich stehe zwischen dir und der grausamen Kälte ewiger Einsamkeit, nicht wahr...?"  
  
Ammetista nickte schluchzend. "Bitte lass mich nicht allein ...!"  
  
"Das ist meine gehorsame Tochter... und schlag dir ja jeden Gedanken aus dem Kopf, dass Dregod auch nur einen Funken echter Zuneigung für dich empfindet. Er ist gehorsam und pflichtbewusst, aber sonst ebenso schwach und manipulierbar wie alle Männer. Wenn du brav bist und mir den Azurkristall bringst, dann haben wir vielleicht endlich genug Macht, damit ich wieder bei dir sein kann ... und das willst du doch, Ammetista, oder?"  
  
"Mehr alls alles sonst, Mutter."  
  
"Na also. Dann geh schlafen, damit du morgen gleich damit beginnen kannst, die letzten Verstecke des OnyxClans auszuräuchern, jetzt da Lord und Lady tot sind, sind sie alle deine Sklaven ..." Das Bild der Frau verschwand.  
  
Gehorsam erhob sich Ammetista und mit eckigen Bewegungen, streifte sie ihre Kleider ab, wusch sich und schlüpfte in ein lavendelfarbenes Nachtgewand, ehe sie sich auf dem breiten Bett niederlegte und in eine dünne Decke wickelte. Sobald sie die Augen schloss, fing das Licht des Kristalls in ihrem Rücken erneut an zu pulsieren.  
  
Ammetista versank in der Welt des ewig gleichen Alptraumes, den sie seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter in abgewandelter Form alle paar Wochen durchlebte. Sie war wieder ein Kind, wieder in einem dunklen, kalten Raum, sie war böse gewesen und wurde nun bestraft, alle hassten sie, weil sie immer böse war, aber wenn sie nicht böse war, wurde sie von den anderen nur ausgelacht. Der Raum wurde immer größer, die Wände wichen zurück und er verwandelte sich in ein Eisfeld, wo ein schneidend kalter Wind pfiff und es nur eine endlose weiße Weite gab, ihre Füße waren festgefroren und die Kälte kroch in ihrem Inneren hoch, sie wusste, wenn das taube Gefühl ihre Herz erreichte, würde sie sterben ... da auf einmal erstrahlte ein warmes Licht und sie erkannte, dass sich eine Türe geöffnet hatte, es war ihre Mutter, die auf sie zukam, sie umarmte, an sich drückte und die Kälte wich aus ihrem Körper. Sie hörte ihre Mutter flüstern. "Ich allein liebe dich, ich allein beschütze dich vor der ewigen Kälte. Vertraue nur mir, gehorche mir immer und du wirst nie allein sein ..." Dann mit einem Schlag war ihre Mutter fort und sie wieder allein in dem dunklen Zimmer. Es war nicht so schlimm wie auf dem Eisfeld, aber sie wusste, wenn sie zu lange allein blieb, würde das Eisfeld wieder erscheinen und sie fürchtete sich vor der Hilflosigkeit und Kälte.  
  
Unter der dünnen Decke krümmte sich ihr Körper zusammen und sie umklammerte das Kissen. "Ich tue alles, was du sagst Mama", flüsterte sie im Schlaf und eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wangen. "Komm wieder zurück!"  
  
Von ihr unbemerkt erschien für einen kurzen Moment wieder das Abbild ihrer Mutter im Kristall, ein zufriedenes Lächeln spielte um die schmalen, grausamen Lippen, dann war das Bild wieder verschwunden und Ammetista schlief den Rest der Nacht tief und traumlos.  
  
Ende des 6. Kapitels 


	7. Raue Methoden

Kapitel 7: Raue Methoden  
  
"Ist es noch weit?", fragte Endymion. Sie waren bestimmt schon um zwanzig Ecken gebogen, in fünf Sackgassen gelandet, wo sich dann durch ein paar geschickte Handgriffe Tarmins plötzlich ein Durchgang geöffnet hatte.  
  
Da ChibiChibi die kürzesten Beine hatte, durfte sie auf Endymions Schulter reiten.  
  
"Nein, wir sind gleich da!", erwiderte Tarmin ruhig. Er bog um die nächste Ecke und wieder standen sie in einer Sackgasse.  
  
Endymion blickte über die Kistenstapel zu der sehr solide aussehenden Wand dahinter und fragte sich, wo der Durchschlupf dieses Mal versteckt war.  
  
Tarmin grinste, bückte sich und schob einen der Kistenstapel beiseite. Den Dreck darunter schob er fort und siehe da, ein Metalldeckel mit Griff kam zu Vorschein. Er hob ihn hoch und deutete Endymion, sich in das Loch darunter zu begeben.  
  
"Wie tief ist es?", fragte Endymion und starrte misstrauisch in die muffige Finsternis hinab. "Etwa zwei Meter. Rechts ist eine Leiter."  
  
Mit einem Seufzer hob Endymion ChibiChibi von seiner Schulter und reichte sie Tarmin. "Haltet sie solange."  
  
Er tastete den rechten Rand des Loches ab, bis er das raue Metall unter seinen Fingern spürte, dann kletterte er hinab. Unten war es dunkel, und eine glitschige Schicht überzog den Boden. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt streckte er die Arme zur Öffnung hinauf.  
  
"Ihr könnt mir ChibiChibi herunter reichen."  
  
Tarmin tätschelte ChibiChibis Kopf. "Keine Angst, Kleine, es wird dir nichts passieren."  
  
ChibiChibi zeigte ihm ihr süßes Lächeln und wiederholte: "Nichts passieren."  
  
Als er sie in das Loch hinabließ wurde sie sicher von Endymion aufgefangen. Danach folgte ihnen Tarmin nach, aber erst nachdem er den Deckel wieder auf das Loch gezogen hatte.  
  
"Was wird aus den Kisten?", fragte Endymion.  
  
"Um die wird sich jemand kümmern", erklärte Tarmin. "Das hier ist eine Abkürzung, normalerweise gehen wir einen weiteren Weg, aber ich kann es kaum abwarten, euch meinen Leuten vorzustellen."  
  
"Eine Abkürzung?", Endymion wunderte sich, "ihr seid sehr vorsichtig, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das müssen wir. Schließlich sind wir schon seit Jahrzehnten auf der Flucht vor den Schergen der Kaiserin."  
  
"Was jetzt?" Hier unter der Erde war es stockfinster.  
  
"Ich mache Licht." Sie hörten wie Tarmin etwas murmelte, dann flammte ein rotes Licht auf.  
  
"Hier entlang!", sagte Tarmin und deutete mit der Hand, über der eine rote Lichtkugel schwebte, nach rechts.  
  
Offenbar war das hier ein schon lange aufgelassener Kanal. Der muffige Geruch, die Schimmelpilze an den Wänden, der Algenbelag unter ihren Schuhsohlen, wies eindeutig darauf hin.  
  
Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, und sie erreichten das tote Ende des Tunnels. Über ihnen befand sich erneut ein Metalldeckel und wiederum war rechts eine Leiter angebracht.  
  
Tarmin kletterte als erster hinauf und schlug mit der Faust von unten auf den Deckel. Bumm .... Bumm Bumm Bumm .... Bumm Bumm ..... Bumm.  
  
Sie warteten. Nach etwa einer halben Minute wurde der Deckel hochgehoben und Licht strömte herein.  
  
"Allen guten Mächten sei Dank, Tarmin. Du bist zurück!", sagte eine rauhe, freudige Stimme. Kräftigte Arme griffen nach Tarmins Schultern und halfen ihm hinauf. "Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht", sagte eine dunkle, ruhige Stimme. "Wo ist Onya?"  
  
"In den Fängen der Kaiserin", antwortete Tarmin widerstrebend. "Ich konnte sie nicht retten, Dregod war dabei und er hatte ein paar fiese Tricks auf Lager."  
  
"Ich habe dich immer gewarnt, ihn zu ..", sagte die erste Stimme und brach plötzlich ab, als Endymion mit ChibiChibi auf dem Rücken (sie hielt sich an seinem Hals fest), aus dem Kanal kletterte.  
  
"Wen hast du da mitgebracht?" Die ruhige Stimme gehörte einem etwa fünfzigjährigen Mann, dem man die Familienähnlichkeit mit Tarmin deutlich ansah. Graue Strähnen durchzogen sein braunrotes, kurzes Haar und seine Augen blickten wachsam.  
  
"Solche Kleidung habe ich noch nie gesehen!", sagte ein weiterer Mann von etwa dreißig, massiger Körper und sehr kurze, hellblonde Haare. "Wo hast du die beiden denn aufgelesen?"  
  
"Cousin Vedran, Vater, das hier sind Endymion und ChibiChibi. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, ohne die beiden wäre der Mythos des Hüters der Schatten heute von Dregod gelüftet worden."  
  
"Wie das?"  
  
"Ich erzähle euch alles noch ganz genau, doch jetzt lasst uns erst einmal ins Haus gehen."  
  
Das Haus war nicht mehr als ein baufälliger Schuppen, zumindest sah er von außen genauso verdreckt und heruntergekommen aus, wie das ganze Viertel. Doch kaum hatten sie die schiefe Brettertüre hinter sich geschlossen, tat sich ein sehr sauberer Flur vor ihnen auf. Der Schuppen war innen viel größer, als er von außen gewirkt hatte, jedes der Zimmer war peinlich sauber, wenn auch nur spartanisch eingerichtet. Endymion bekam ein Zimmer zugewiesen, wo nur eine breite Matratze auf dem Boden lag, daneben auf einem uralten Holztischchen stand eine zerkratzte Blechschüssel mit Wasser. Endymion war schon froh, sich wenigstens das Gesicht waschen zu können, ehe er und ChibiChibi in den Gemeinschaftsraum geführt wurden, der sich in einer ähnlichen Bruchbude gleich nebenan befand.  
  
Dort saßen etwa dreißig Männer zwischen zwanzig und fünfzig, etwa gleich viele Frauen und ein paar Kinder und Jugendliche rund um Tarmin und seinen Vater.  
  
Als Endymion mit ChibiChibi auf dem Arm eintrat, erhoben sich alle und bildeten eine Gasse, sodass die Gäste bis in die Mitte der Versammlung schreiten konnten. Danach ließen sie sich wieder auf ihren Lumpenbündeln und abgewetzten Kissen nieder.  
  
Kein einziges Möbelstück befand sich im Raum, er war anscheinend wirklich nur gedacht, dass alle auf dem Boden Platz fanden.  
  
Tarmins Vater erhob sich und reichte Endymion die Hand. "Herzlich Willkommen in unserer Mitte, Endymion. Mein Sohn sagte mir, das sei Euer Name."  
  
Der ehemalige König von Kristalltokio nickte. "Stimmt, und Ihr seid ...?"  
  
"Entschuldigt meinen Mangel an Manieren. Ich werde Ghero genannt."  
  
"Danke, und danke auch für den freundlichen Empfang, Ghero.", sagte Endymion lächelnd und drückte die Hand kräftig.  
  
"Hört bitte alle her", sagte Ghero an die anderen gewandt. "Endymion hier hat meinem Sohn Tarmin heute das Leben gerettet. Sie kommen von außerhalb, daher die seltsame Kleidung. Das kleine Mädchen hier ist ..."  
  
"... ChibiChibi. Sie ist die kleine Schwester meiner Frau." Endymion hob sie hoch, sodass alle sie sehen konnten.  
  
"Nein, wie süß", ertönte es aus allen Richtungen. ChibiChibi zeigte die Macht ihres unschuldigen Charmes und ihres strahlenden Lächelns. Sie hob einen Arm und winkte "Süß! ChibiChibi!", kauderwelschte sie dabei.  
  
Endymion verbarg nur mühsam ein Lächeln. Galaxia wusste sehr gut, wie sie sich ihr derzeitiges Aussehen zunutze machen konnte. Er setzte ChibiChibi vorsichtig auf den Boden und sogleich lief sie lachend auf Tarmin zu, der nicht anders konnte als die Arme auszustrecken und sie hochzuheben.  
  
"Ähm ..." Ghero musste sich mehrfach auffällig räuspern, ehe wieder Ruhe einkehrte.  
  
"Ähm ... Endymion, mein Sohn hat mir auch berichtet, Ihr verfügt über besondere Heilkräfte. Wenn das stimmt ..."  
  
"Es ist so, Vater!", sagte Tarmin verärgert. "Bitte, du musst nicht alles dreifach nachfragen, was ich dir erzähle. Ich lüge nicht."  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Tarmin", beeilte sich Ghero zu versichern. "Aber von so etwas hat hier noch niemand etwas gehört. Solche Kräfte gab es hier nicht einmal zu der Zeit, als das Schild noch nicht bestand. Nicht einmal unsere Lady Serenity ..."  
  
Endymion zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens schmerzhaft zusammen. Die anderen deuteten sein Zucken anders und im Nu war er von wachsam blickenden Männern umgeben.  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte er verstört. "Ich dachte, ich sei hier Gast und was wisst ihr von ... Serenity?"  
  
"Lasst ihn!" Tarmin trat den Männern entgegen. "Wie kommt ihr dazu, jemanden zu bedrohen, dem ich mein Leben und meine Gesundheit schulde?!"  
  
"Du bist leicht zu beeindrucken Tarmin", sagte Vedran kopfschüttelnd. "Dir das Leben zu retten und diese scheinbare Heilung, war vielleicht nur geschickt inszeniert, damit du ihn in unser Versteck bringst. Wahrscheinlich war dein Bein niemals gebrochen. Hätte Ghero sich nicht versprochen, hätten wir ihn vielleicht noch eine Weile täuschen können. Wir dürfen niemandem trauen, der unser Geheimnis kennt."  
  
In Endymion stieg langsam gewaltiger Ärger hoch. "Ich habe nichts inszeniert", sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe. "Bringt irgendeinen Kranken zu mir und ich beweise euch, dass ich diese Kräfte habe."  
  
"Chibi!", protestierte die Kleine, wohl wissend wie anstrengend das für Endymion werden würde.  
  
Ghero überlegte kurz, dann winkte er Vedran zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin der Cousin sich durch die Menge nach draußen wühlte, um kurz darauf mit einer kleinen, schwarz-weiß gefleckten Katze wiederzukommen. Aus einer klaffenden Wunde am Bauch rann Blut auf den Boden, auch die Eingeweide schienen schlimm verletzt zu sein. Das Tier war dem Tod sehr nahe.  
  
Endymion wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte und warf Ghero einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
Dieser starrte ungerührt zurück. "Habt Ihr etwa geglaubt, wir lassen Euch an einen von uns heran, ehe wir nicht sicher sind, dass Ihr kein Spion der Kaiserin seid?"  
  
"ChibiChibi .. heran!", das kleine Mädchen zappelte auf Tarmins Arm und versuchte zu der Katze zu gelangen.  
  
"Das ist kein Anblick für dich, Kleines", sagte Tarmin und funkelte Vedran an. "Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
"Ihr habt die Katze so zugerichtet?!", fragte Endymion Vedran. Dieser legte das bebende, blutende Pelzbündel, dem Exkönig vor die Füße. "Heile sie, wenn du wirklich kannst!", sagte er statt einer Antwort spöttisch.  
  
Endymion biss die Zähne zusammen, sonst hätte er Vedran mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Aber dafür war später noch Zeit.  
  
Ohne die Männer um ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, sank er auf die Knie und legte seine Hände sacht auf das hilflose, von Schmerz gepeinigte Wesen. Mit geschlossenen Augen sammelte er seine Gedanken und fand wie zuvor tief drin die Planetenmacht der Erde. Vollkommen in die Aufgabe versunken, seine Heilkräfte zu lenken, sah er nicht, wie die Umstehenden erschrocken zurückwichen, als plötzlich das Erdsymbol auf seiner Stirn erschien und er in eine goldene Aura getaucht wurde. Es war anders als bei der Heilung von Tarmins Bein, dieses Mal hatte Endymion mehr Macht heraufbeschworen und statt nur einiger goldener Funken, war es diesmal ein ganzes Bad aus purem, goldenen Licht, das den Patienten einhüllte. Endymion spürte, wie das verknotete, schwarz-rote Gespinst aus Tod und Schmerz, das die kleine Katze für andere unsichtbar eingehüllt hatte, von der heilenden Aura langsam in gesundes Goldgrün verwandelt wurde und wie sich alle Teile wieder zusammenfügten, sogar der Blutverlust wurde wieder wettgemacht. Als es nichts mehr zu heilen gab, brach Endymion die Verbindung zur Planetenmacht ab und die goldene Aura erlosch. Er hob langsam die Hand und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die kleine Katze regte sich, öffnete ihre grünen Augen und stand langsam auf. Ein Oh und Ah ging durch die Menge, welche die Heilung mit Spannung verfolgt hatte. Endymion streichelte die Katze sacht über den Rücken, kraulte ihre sie an der Schwanzwurzel und zwischen den Ohren. Die Katze rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Hand und schnurrte zufrieden. Er hob sie sach hoch und trat mit ihr vor Ghero hin.  
  
"War das Beweis genug, oder muss noch ein unschuldiges Wesen leiden, ehe ihr glaubt, dass ich nicht zu euren Feinden gehöre?" Seine Stimme klang sachlich und ruhig.  
  
Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und ging mit langsamen Schritten bis zur Tür des Versammlungsraumes, niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er die Türe öffnete und die Katze draußen auf den Boden setzte. "Jetzt lauf los, Kleine, und fang dir ein paar fette Mäuse." Die Katze sah ihn noch einmal aus ihren grünen Augen an, dann huschte sie davon.  
  
Endymion ging die Weg zurück bis er wieder vor Ghero und Vedran stand. In den Gesichtern der beiden war nun Ratlosigkeit zu lesen, aber immer noch Misstrauen und Vorsicht.  
  
Endymions Blick fiel auf den Säbel, den Vedran trug und die Wut stieg wieder in ihm hoch. "Wenn ich euch hätte schaden wollen, wäre das längst geschehen. Ich hätte euren Hüter der Schatten an die grauen Wachen ausgeliefert, hätte ihn mit seinem gebrochenen Bein zurück gelassen. Ja, ", wiederholte er, als aufgeregtes Gemurmel den Saal erfüllte, "ich weiß dass Tarmin der Hüter der Schatten ist, er hat sich vor mir zurückverwandelt. Sein Blick und sein Gespür sind noch nicht von der Angst vergiftet, die so viele von euch in ihren Klauen zu haben scheint." Er zog eine rote Rose und verwandelte sich vor aller Augen in Tuxedo Mask. Großes Erstaunen ringsum. "Ich habe Erfahrung mit Verwandlungen und du", er sah Vedran aus schmalen Augen an, holte aus und warf die Rose, "wirst nie wieder ein hilfloses Tier absichtlich verletzen!" Die Rose vervielfachte sie sich und die Stiele, so hart wie Stahl, bohrten sich wie die Messer eines professionellen Messerwerfers hauteng ringsum den verdutzten Vedran in die Holzwand.  
  
"Endymion ist einer meiner Namen, dieses Ich von mir heißt Tuxedo Mask." Er konzentrierte sich und wurde wieder zu Endymion.  
  
Er schnipste mit den Fingern und die Rosen lösten sich in Dunst auf. Vedran rieb sich die Arme, dort wo die Dornen ihn ein wenig angekratzt hatten.  
  
Die Männer wichen vor ihm zurück. "Wer bist du wirklich?", fragte Ghero mit Respekt und Vorsicht in der Stimme.  
  
"Ghero!", ertönte vom Eingang her eine neue Stimme. Es war eine Frau, etwas jünger wie Ghero mit dunkelbraunen, leicht angegrauten Haaren, die ihr wirr in die Stirn hingen. Bei ihrem Anblick, erblasste Ghero sichtlich.  
  
"Beata, was ist? Geht es Sonina besser?"  
  
Die Frau strich sich müde über die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben alles versucht, aber die Infektion ...." Eine Träne lief einsam die hagere, bleiche Wange hinunter. "Sie .. wird die Nacht nicht überstehen, Ghero."  
  
"Nein!", entfuhr es Tarmin, der hinter Ghero getreten war. "Mutter, sag doch so etwas nicht. Sonina ist zäh ..."  
  
"Aber das Fieber geht und geht nicht runter. Die Wunde an ihrem Bein, dort wo die Ratte sie gebissen hat, sieht einfach furchtbar aus ...", halbblind vor Tränen stolperte Beata durch die Menge und Ghero fing sie sacht auf und drückte sie an sich. Auch seine Augen glänzten verdächtig.  
  
"Unsere Sonina, unser kleines Mädchen ...", seine Stimme zitterte. Er schluckte, dann wandte er sich Endymion zu.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht, Euch darum zu bitten .... aber ...".  
  
Der Exkönig atmete tief durch. "Ich will sehen, ob ich helfen kann... aber ..."  
  
"Aber was?", fragte Vedran unwirsch. "Wollt Ihr Geld oder sollen wir euch Gefolgschaft schwören?"  
  
Der Blick aus Endymions Augen war kalt und angewidert. "Auf so etwas kann nur jemand kommen, der denkt, man könne Leben mit Geld oder Macht aufwiegen", sagte er so verächtlich wie er nur konnte. Zu Beata und Ghero gewandt sagte er: "Ich habe für diesen Beweis mit der Katze schon sehr viel Energie aufgewendet. Ich kann nur geben, was ich noch habe, aber ob das reichen wird ..."  
  
Nun war es Ghero der Vedran wütend ansah, sodass dieser unwillkürlich noch weiter zurückwich.  
  
"Danke, dass Ihr es wenigstens versuchen wollt", sagte Beata mit rauher Stimme.  
  
"Chibi!" erklang es von hinten. Das kleine Mädchen zappelte so energisch, dass Tarmin sie auf den Boden setzen musste, dann lief sie zu Endymion und hielt die Arme hoch. Er bückte sich und hob sie auf. Die Arme um seine Hals geschlungen, murmelte sie nur für ihn hörbar ganz nah an seinem Ohr: "Ich kann dir von meiner Energie geben, also nimm mich mit."  
  
Das ermutigte Endymion und er sah nun zuversichtlicher drein. ChibiChibi auf dem Arm folgte er Tarmin, Ghero und Beata in ein Nebengebäude, wo in einem recht großen und sehr sauberen Zimmer ein kleines Mädchen von etwa acht Jahren auf einer Matratze lag. Es schien zu schlafen, aber sein Atem ging rasselnd und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich fortwährend auf der stark geröteten Stirn.  
  
Endymion musste keinen Puls fühlen und keine Temperatur messen, es war klar, dass dieses Kind hier schwer krank war. Sacht setzte er ChibiChibi ab, kniete sich hin und legte beide Hände auf die Brust des Mädchens. ChibiChibi trat ganz dicht an ihn heran, sodass sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm legen konnte, ohne dass es auffiel. Da alle auf Endymion blickten, sah keiner den Strom aus purpurner Energie, der von ChibiChibi auf Endymion überging. Endymion hingegen spürte sehr wohl die Wärme und die neue Kraft und nahm beides dankbar auf. Er verwob ChibiChibis Geschenk mit seiner eigenen Macht, rief wieder die Planetenkräfte der weit entfernten Erde an und seine Aura leuchtete golden auf. Da das Mädchen viel größer war als die Katze, dauerte es länger, bis die goldene Aura den Schatten der Krankheit überwinden konnte. Was immer der Rattenbiss für eine Infektion übertragen hatte, sie wurde eingedämmt, zurückgedrängt und schließlich vollkommen geheilt. Selbst die eitrige, entzündete Wunde am Bein des Mädchens schloss sich. Als es endlich getan war, hatte Endymion wirklich all seine Kraft verbraucht und als er sich erhob, um den Eltern zu sagen, dass das Mädchen gerettet sei, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen....  
  
Ende des siebten Teils 


	8. Je heller das Licht

Kapitel 8: Je heller das Licht ...  
  
In Kristalltokio  
  
"Alles klar?", flüsterte Ami aufgeregt.  
  
Michiru und Rei nickten stumm. Die drei befanden sich mitten unter der Menschenmenge, die sich um das große Podest scharte, wo die Befragung der Delinquenten demnächst stattfinden sollte. Sie kamen sich ein wenig seltsam vor, so als Zivilpersonen, denn immerhin war es Jahre her, dass sie zum letzen Mal in dieser Gestalt herum gelaufen waren. Zur zusätzlichen Tarnung hatte Ami ihre blauschwarzen Haare mit blonden Strähnen aufgepeppt und trug ein schreiendes Make-up was gut zu ihrem kirschroten Minirock und der knallgelben Bluse passte. Man sah ihr nicht an, wie ungemütlich sie sich in dieser Aufmachung (sie war SailorPallas Werk) fühlte.  
  
Neptun wiederum hatte ihr Haar mit grauen Strähnen versehen und zu einem Knoten hochgebunden und trug zudem eine Brille. In dem grauen Kostüm wirkte sie wie eine Sekretärin.  
  
Rei wiederum hatte ihre langen Haare in zahllose Zöpfchen geflochten, die von einem Band zusammengehalten wurden. Sie trug ein loses Kleid, das ihr zwei Nummern zu groß war und hatte mit etwas Make-up die Spuren vergangener Jahre um ihre Mundwinkel und Augen getilgt. Nun wirkte sie wieder wie ein Teenager.  
  
So verkleidet hatten sie sich seit Beginn der Versammlung unauffällig von drei verschiedenen Richtungen her an die Plattform heran geschoben, oder besser gesagt, heran schieben lassen. Obwohl damals bei der offiziellen Thronbesteigung von Serenity alle Zivilidentitäten ans Tageslicht gekommen waren, kannten die Bürger diese nur vom Namen her und konnten sie nicht mit Gesichtern in Zusammenhang bringen. Die Senshi waren immer nur die Senshi, erkennbar an ihren Kostümen, Namen und Waffen. Die drei hier waren weder aufregend noch auffällig und kein einziger hatte ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen.  
  
Luna, Diana und Artemis - sie hatten mittlerweile ihre Verwandlung aufheben lassen, war es gelungen, sich in das Gefängnis zu schleichen, und in Erfahrung zu bringen, wann der große Auftritt stattfinden sollte. Leider hatten sie es nicht geschafft, mit den Gefangenen Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
  
"Wann geht es endlich los!", rief eine Frauenstimme aus der Menge.  
  
Ami wandte den Kopf und sah SailorPallas, nun wieder als PallaPalla auf der anderen Seite der Tribüne winken. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls in Zivilklamotten geworfen und ihre auffälligen blauen Haare unter einer schwarzen Schildkappe versteckt. In Jeans und Pullover wirkte sie wie jeder andere Teenager in der Menge.  
  
Rei sah sich ebenfalls um und entdeckte nach einigem Suchen und Raten auch die anderen drei Asteroidsenshi. Sie standen nicht zusammen wie Ami, Rei und Michiru, sondern locker in der Menge verstreut.  
  
Michiru suchte den Blickkontakt zu VesVes und neigte langsam den Kopf. VesVes lächelte zur Antwort und hob unauffällig ihren Kommunikator an die Lippen.  
  
Kurz darauf ließ sich erstmals der Bürgermeister blicken. Siegessicher lächelnd marschierte er auf das Podest, wo neben einigen Sesseln auch ein Rednerpult stand. Er trat an das Mikrofon und räusperte sich.  
  
"He Alter! Wir wollen keine lange Rede, wir wollen Aktion!!!", brüllte VesVes von den hinteren Rängen.  
  
"Jaaa!!" stimmte ihr JunJun von der anderen Seite zu. "Los, zeig uns die Verbrecher!"  
  
Die Menge ließ sich nur zu gern anstacheln. Andere stimmten in die Rufe mit ein und nach zahlreichen vergeblichen Bitten um Ruhe, packte der Bürgermeister schließlich genervt seine Rede wieder ein, was die Menge mit großen Applaus würdigte.  
  
"Dann werden wir euch nun das zeigen, weswegen ihr gekommen seid", sagte der Bürgermeister nach einigen auffälligen Räuspern.  
  
Er winkte der Polizei und diese zerrten die vier Schwestern, sowie Safir und Rubeus auf die Tribüne.  
  
"Viele von euch erinnern sich noch an die schreckliche Zeit, als die Familie dieser vier heute angeblich friedlich unter uns lebenden Menschen alles ringsum in Schutt und Asche legte."  
  
"Die Senshi haben uns beschützt!", rief JunJun von hinten.  
  
"Yeah! Wenn die da echt mächtig böse wären, würden sie sich nicht so rumschubsen lassen!", tönte VesVes.  
  
"So eine lahme Show! Ich will Action sehen, einen Kampf! Echte Bösewichte!", brüllte nun PallaPalla.  
  
Sie hatten offenbar den Nerv getroffen, denn mehr und mehr Menschen stimmten in die Unmutsrufe ein.  
  
"Die Mädchen kenne ich!", rief eine dicke Frau von weiter vorne. "Die haben einen Kosmetikladen und mich immer freundlich bedient. Was haben die mit den Angriffen von damals zu schaffen?"  
  
Offenbar hatten die vier Schwestern eine Reihe zufriedener Kunden, die sich in der Menge nun bemerkbar machten.  
  
"Der mit den roten Haaren und der blaue sind doch diese Tüftler, die fast alles reparieren, was man ihnen bringt", klang die Stimme eines Mannes von ganz hinten.  
  
"Ja, ich kenne sie auch. Sie haben meinen Rasenmäher geflickt, und der läuft wie neu."  
  
Der Bürgermeister knirschte mit den Zähnen. Irgendwie lief die Show nicht nach seinen Wünschen. Er griff in seine Aktentasche und zog das Buch heraus, das er am Vorabend aus seinem Versteck geholt hatte. Allein die Berührung mit dem uralten Wälzer erfüllte ihn mit neuer Kraft. Macht knisterte aus den Seiten den Buches, schwarze Funken tanzten daraus hervor, erfüllten seine Seele, der letzte Rest von Mensch, der noch in ihm war, erlosch und seine Augen begannen drohend zu glühen.  
  
Rei stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf und sie tastete in ihrem Kleid nach ihren Talismanen. Zu spät.  
  
Mit einem Wutschrei hob der Bürgermeister das Buch empor und die Schwarze Macht daraus entlud sich in Blitzen aus tiefer Dunkelheit, die Menschen verstummten, als die Welle des Hasses über sie hinweg spülte.  
  
Safir sah es, riss sich von den Polizisten los und stellte sich schützend vor Petzite. Rubeus tat es ihm gleich und zu zweit bildeten ein Schild vor den vier Schwestern. Auch die Senshi spürten die schreckliche Macht des Buches, doch ihre Verwandlungsstäbe, die sich mit sich führten, leuchteten auf und um jede Kriegerin herum entstand eine Sphäre aus schützender Energie. Dies blieb dem Bürgermeister nicht verborgen. Er lachte grausam und zeigte auf die schimmernden Kugeln. "Da sind sie, die Senshi! Versteckt, verkleidet, um euch zu hintergehen, um euch zu täuschen! Falsch, verlogen! Vernichtet sie!"  
  
Jene Menschen, welche dem Buch am nächsten standen, waren wie willige Sklaven, gleich bereit, der Stimme der Macht zu gehorchen. Einzig die vier Schwestern, Rubeus und Safir, hielten sich noch. Rei drängte sich zu ihnen vor, zog ihre Talismane und schleuderte sie geschickt so, dass die Papierstreifen einen Kreis um die sechs bildeten. "Rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!", rief sie ihnen zu. Ihre Hände bewegten sich geschickt und ihr gemurmeltes Mantra erweckte die Kraft der Talismane. Aus jedem davon schoss ein Lichtstrahl zum Himmel, bis dass die sechs von einer Säule aus Licht geschützt wurden. Die schwarzen Blitze zuckten nach dem Licht, aber sie kamen nicht hindurch.  
  
"Es ist an der Zeit", sagte Michiru grimmig und zog ihren Stab. Auf dieses Signal hatten die anderen gewartet. Vorbei war die Zeit der Täuschung und der Verkleidung. Der Kampf begann.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auf Crystallion....  
  
Captain Dregod wälzte sich mühsam aus dem Bett. Die Ärzte hatten ihm zwar geraten, noch ein paar Tage auszuruhen, aber das Turnier war nicht mehr weit und er wollte wiederum als Champion der Kaiserin auftreten.  
  
Irgendwie waren seine Knochen rascher wieder verheilt, als es zu erwarten gewesen war. Offenbar hatte die Kaiserin etwas mitgeholfen. Die Kaiserin ... Dregod hielt inne und seufzte. Sie war ab und zu hier gewesen, dann wenn sie wohl gedacht hatte, dass er schlief. Er kannte ihre leisen Schritte nur zu gut, das Rascheln ihrer Robe. Wiederum seufzte er und langte nach seinen Stiefeln. Es war gefährlich, zuviel in ihren Besuchen zu sehen. Immerhin hatte er sich als absolut treu erwiesen, seine Pflicht getan und sie zählte auf ihn. Das hatten ihm auch die Ärzte gesagt und daher alles getan, um ihn rascher zusammenzuflicken, als je einen Patienten zuvor.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, geht es euch schon wieder besser, Captain."  
  
Dregod zuckte zusammen und schnaubte. "Lady Esmena, es wäre nett, wenn ihr euch nicht immer so lautlos anschleichen würdet. Meine Nerven sind noch nicht so gut wie zuvor."  
  
Die grau gekleidete Frau neigte den Kopf zur Entschuldigung. "Ich wollte euch nur davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Ihre Kaiserliche Hoheit die Vernichtung des Azur Clans bis nach dem Turnier verschoben hat. Allerdings hat sie ein neues Gesetz erlassen, nachdem jeder Clan, der keinen Kämpfer für das Turnier stellt, automatisch verloren hat und den Kristall aushändigen muss."  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schlüpfte Dregod in seine Stiefel. Noch immer schmerzten ihn seine Rippen und sein Kreuz bei heftigen Bewegungen. "Wie ich das sehe, hat der Azur Clan aber keinen Champion und ist damit schon so gut wie aufgelöst", murmelte er halblaut. "Ein Problem weniger."  
  
"Das wird sich erst zeigen", sagte Esmena unbewegt. "Die Frist für die Nennung der Champions und für die Zulassungskämpfe läuft erst in einer Woche aus. Auch Ihr werdet daran teilnehmen müssen."  
  
"Keine Sorge", sagte Dregod betont gelassen und knöpfte seine Uniform zu. "Bis dahin bin ich so gut wie neu, das haben mir die Ärzte versprochen."  
  
"Ihre Kaiserliche Hoheit verlässt sich darauf. Für den Fall, dass die Ärzte sich geirrt haben, wer wäre in Euren Augen ein würdiger Vertreter?"  
  
Allein der Gedanke, dass ein anderer die Farbe der Kaiserin in der Arena vertreten würde, vielleicht sogar gewann und ihre Dankbarkeit erntete, ließ sein Blut gefrieren. "Ich darf nicht an mich denken", ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er räusperte sich. "Oberst Gennad hat sich im Kampf bewährt. Er ist zwar noch ziemlich jung, aber sein Gespür und seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit sind beachtlich."  
  
"Eine gute Wahl!", stimmte ihm Esmena zu. In ihren sonst emotionslos leeren Augen schimmerte ein Hauch von Respekt. "Ich werde Euren Vorschlag an Ihre Kaiserliche Hoheit weiter leiten."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verneigte sie sich und verschwand so lautlos wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Dregod atmete tief durch. Sein Blick schweifte zum Portrait der Kaiserin, das über seinem Bett hing (in jedem Raum des Palastes hing ein Portrait von ihr - eine ihrer Methoden, allen verstehen zu geben, dass sie immer und überall sei und alles wisse). Das Gesicht strahlte eine erhabene Schönheit aus, die jeden, der es zu lange betrachtete, dazu zwang, sich tief zu verneigen. Doch Dregod stand schon zu lange in den Diensten der Kaiserin, um sich von einem Bild von ihr beeinflussen zu lassen. In Gedanken sah er das Original vor sich, wie sie sich besorgt über ihn beugte, er spürte den sanften Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Stirn. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das waren gefährliche Gedanken, er war nur ein Soldat, ein guter zwar, aber dennoch niemand, der auf diese Art und Weise an seine Kaiserin denken sollte. Entschlossen verdrängte er diese Gefühle für die Kaiserin, nein, für das junge Mädchen mit den leuchtenden Augen, das er einen kostbaren Moment hatte sehen dürfen, jenes ich der Kaiserin, das wohl sonst niemand kannte....  
  
Es klopfte an die Türe. "Seid ihr bereit für ein leichtes Training, Captain?", tönte Oberst Gennads Stimme herein.  
  
"Natürlich, Oberst. Ich komme." Betont forsch schritt Dregod zur Türe und riss sie schwungvoll auf. Oberst Gennad verbeugte sich respektvoll.  
  
Als sie nebeneinander durch die langen Gänge liefen, sagte Dregod fest:"Ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir, wenn ich wieder zu meiner alten Form finden will. Wie ich hörte, wollen sich auch ein paar Großmäuler aus den Schatten im Turnier zeigen, falls ihr sogenannter Hüter darunter ist, wird das die Gelegenheit ihn für alles bluten zu lassen."  
  
"Darauf freuen wir uns alle", stimmte ihm Gennad zu und beide lachten.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++ Das erste, was Endymion sah, als er die Augen aufschlug, war ChibiChibis besorgtes Gesicht, das sich zu ihm herabbeugte. Ihre kleine Hand streichelte seine Stirn. "ChibiChibi", sagte sie sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
Endymion lächelte und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Es ging. Zwar fühlte er sich noch immer etwas schlapp und erschöpft, aber er konnte aufsitzen und sich umschauen. Der Raum, in dem er auf einer dünnen Matratze lag, war etwas größer als jener, den man ihm zuvor zugewiesen hatte.  
  
Lachend schlang ChibiChibi ihm die Arme um den Hals und brachte ihren Mund ganz nah zu seinem Ohr. "Du hast allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", flüsterte sie. "Sei das nächste Mal vorsichtiger."  
  
Er drückte ihren kleinen Körper an sich und streichelte ihre roten Haare. "Ich werde es versuchen", flüsterte er zurück.  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Schiebetür auf und Beata trat ein. Die dunklen Schatten um ihre Augen waren fast verschwunden und ihr Lächeln schien von Herzen zu kommen. In den Händen trug sie ein Tablett mit einer angeschlagenen Schüssel, aus der es verführerisch roch. Vor allem, wenn man seit weiß der Himmel wie lange nichts mehr Ordentliches gegessen hat. Sogleich meldete sich Endymions Magen lautstark und der Exkönig errötete verlegen. Beata lachte.  
  
"Wenn Ihr schon wieder Hunger habt, dann geht es Euch wieder gut", sagte sie und stellte das Tablett auf den leicht schiefen Tisch neben dem Eingang. "Wir beide, Ghero und ich müssen euch von Herzen danken. Unsere Kleine springt schon wieder herum, als wäre der Biss nie geschehen. Könnt ihr euch hierher setzen, um zu essen?"  
  
"Ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen", sagte Endymion. "Es freut mich, dass es dem Mädchen wieder gut geht."  
  
Mit einiger Anstrengung erhob er sich und stakste leicht unsicher zum Tisch. Der wackelige Stuhl daneben war ihm sehr willkommen. Entschlossen griff er nach dem Löffel und kostete von der dampfenden Suppe. Sie schmeckte gut, sogar ausgezeichnet. Ehe er sich versah, war die Schüssel leer. In seinem Magen breitete sich wohlige Wärme aus, sogleich fühlte er sich wieder müde und schwer und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Ihr solltet noch ein paar Stunden schlafen", sagte Beata. "Ghero und Tarmin sind im Moment nicht da, sie kundschaften, welchen Streich die Kaiserin wohl als nächstes plant. So wie es aussieht, hat Lady Omnia es auch mit ihrem Opfer nicht geschafft, der Hexe vom Ammethystclan ernsthaft zu schaden. Aber wenigstens ihren schärfsten Wachhund, Dregod, konnte sie für eine Weile ausschalten. Dennoch bestehen kaum Zweifel, dass er am Turnier teilnehmen wird."  
  
"Was ist das für ein Turnier?"  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich dachte auf der ganzen Welt spricht man davon ... Ihr müsst wirklich von weiter her sein, als wir gedacht haben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr dann aber bereitwillig fort: "Alle drei Jahre findet hier in der Stadt ein Wettkampf statt, bei dem sich die Clans messen. Dieser Wettstreit ist schon sehr alt und es gab ihn schon vor der Errichtung der Barriere."  
  
"Die Barriere, wie kam es dazu?", hakte Endymion rasch nach.  
  
"Hat euch denn kein Vater, Großvater oder Urgroßvater davon erzählt?", fragte sie . "Zwar ist es schon eine Weile her, aber ... Na gut, wenn ihr es nicht wisst, dann muss ich ganz von vorne beginnen." Ende des achten Kapitels 


	9. Die Legende der Kristalle

Teil 9: Die Legende der Kristalle  
  
"Diese Welt ist eine der ältesten im ganzen Universum. An der Stelle wo jetzt der Ammethystpalast steht, wuchs einst ein heilige Wald, in dessen Mitte eine ganz besondere Quelle sprudelte, die Quelle der Kristalle. Vor Urzeiten hatten die herausragendsten weiblichen Mitglieder einer jeder großen Familie diese Quelle besucht und waren von ihr mit einem Kristall beschenkt worden, dessen Farbe sie in ihren Clannamen ehrten. Wie das damals vor sich ging und warum die Quelle die Kristalle vergab, das weiß heute niemand mehr. Jedenfalls erwiesen sich die Kristalle als sehr mächtig und die Clans unter ihrem Schutz übernahmen nach und nach die Macht auf Crystallion.  
  
Es gab nie sehr viele Menschen hier und um sich gegen die Natur zu behaupten, mussten sowohl die Kristalle als auch die Fähigkeiten der Menschen eines jeden Clans eingesetzt werden. Um diese Fähigkeiten auch in ruhigen Zeiten zu trainieren, wurden die Turniere gegründet. Die besten Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen eines jeden Clans rangen in freundschaftlichem Wettstreit miteinander und es gab Preise für die Sieger, aber niemals Strafen und Hohn für die Besiegten. Die Quelle der Kristalle selbst verschwand eines Tages plötzlich, dennoch nahm das niemand für ein Warnzeichen, denn es gab mittlerweile genug Kristalle um mit allen Naturkatastrophen fertig zu werden. An der Stelle, wo die Quelle einst gewesen war, wurde in einer Grotte ein Schrein zum Gedenken an sie errichtet.  
  
Es hätte weiterhin ein friedliches Leben sein können, doch eine Clanfürstin, die Mutter der jetzigen Kaiserin, besaß die Gabe der Weissagung und auch wenn diese nicht so ganz zuverlässig war, wurde ihr von den anderen Clans großer Respekt entgegen gebracht. Dieser stieg ihr leider zu Kopf und sie wurde immer hochnäsiger und herrischer, und brachte vor allem Serenity, die junge Fürstin des SilberClans gegen sich auf. Bei einem Treffen aller Clanfürsten und Clanfürstinnen offenbarte Ammetia eines Tages völlig verstört, dass es in der Zukunft eine schreckliche Katastrophe geben würde, die niemand abwenden kann und nur die Kraft aller Kristalle zusammen könnte den Planeten vor seiner Zerstörung bewahren, indem sie gemeinsam ein Schild errichteten, das Crystallion gegen alles Fremde von außen schützt.  
  
Serenity bohrte damals sehr genau nach und wie Ammetia zugeben musste, waren es noch viele Jahrtausende bis zur Katastrophe, doch sie beharrte darauf, dass die Barriere jetzt errichtet werden musste, und zudem sollte Crystallion in einen anderen Zeitstrom hinein versetzt werden, damit die Barriere noch stand, und die Kristalle frisch und stark waren. Es hatte sich nämlich herausgestellt, dass die Kristalle durch übermäßige Benutzung auch spröde werden und brechen konnten. Zwei Clans hatten auf diese Weise ihre Fürstinnen und deren Kristalle verloren und ohne Quelle konnte es keine neuen geben.  
  
So gesehen klang Ammetias Vorschlag sehr vernünftig, aber Serenity dachte weiter und schlug vor, dass es einen Weg geben müsste, die Kraft der Kristalle mit jener von besonderen Himmelskörpern (ob Sonnen, Planeten oder Monden) zu verbinden, wodurch die Kristalle den Geist dieser Himmelskörper aufnehmen und dadurch stärker werden konnten, stark genug, um die Katastrophe in ferner Zukunft vielleicht doch abzuwehren und so nicht nur Crystallion sondern auch alle anderen Planeten, welche zu dieser Zeit Leben trugen oder einmal tragen könnten, zu schützen.  
  
Dieser Plan war sehr waghalsig und fand leider wenig Zustimmung, vor allem da er die Clans ja von Crystallion fort, in die Ferne zu den ausgewählten Himmelskörpern getrieben hätte und dazu fehlte den meisten Fürsten und Fürstinnen der Mut.  
  
Sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher forderte Ammetia Serenity auf, das nächste Turnier selbst zu bestreiten, und gegen sie anzutreten. Dann würde sich zeigen, welche von ihnen sich besser auf die Macht der Kristalle verstand. Serenity willigte ein, um vielleicht doch noch die eine oder andere Fürstin zu überzeugen. Ammetia kämpfte sehr verbissen, aber Serenity war einfach klüger und ihr Kristall mächtiger, sie zwang Ammetia beim Turnier in die Knie, was diese vor Zorn und Frust in einen Tobsuchtsanfall trieb. Trotzdem waren die anderen Fürsten und Fürstinnen unentschlossen. Enttäuscht beschloss Serenity, mit guten Beispiel voran zu gehen und zumindest mit einem Teil ihres Clans einen ausgewählten Himmelskörper, einen unbedeutenden Mond am Rande der Galaxie zu besiedeln.  
  
Der andere Teil des Clans sollte ihr folgen, sobald sie den Mond bewohnbar gemacht und der Geist desselben den Silberkristall akzeptiert hatte.  
  
Doch es kam ganz anders. Kaum waren Serenity und ihr halber Clan fort, da erschien die zuvor besiegte Ammetia auf der Bildfläche, irgendetwas hatte sie mit dem Ammethyst-Kristall gemacht, er war doppelt so groß wie zuvor und sie selbst schien ebenfalls verwandelt. Ihr Gatte war spurlos verschwunden und es ging das Gerücht um, dass er lieber Serenity gefolgt sei, als bei seiner herrischen Fürstin zu bleiben, obwohl sie bereits eine kleine Tochter hatten. Die Niederlage, der Verlust des Mannes, das alles hatte die negativen Seiten von Ammetias Persönlichkeit verstärkt. Was immer sie auch mit dem Ammethyst-Kristall gemacht hatte, sein Licht wirkte auf die anderen Fürsten und Fürstinnen wie eine Hypnose. Ohne Widerstand stimmten sie dafür, Ammetia als Kaiserin zu verehren, sie nahmen die neuen Turnierregeln an, wonach der Clan, der im Finale verliert, seinen Kristall dem Sieger überlassen muss und vor allem errichteten sie gemeinsam jene Barriere, gegen die sich Serenity so gesträubt hatte.  
  
Crystallion wurde aus dem Raum-Zeit Gefüge gerissen und dieser Schock setzte den meisten Fürsten und Fürstinnen so sehr zu, dass sie aus der Beeinflussung durch den Kristall befreit wurden und erkannten, welchen Fehler sie gemacht hatten. Aber dazu war es zu spät, da sie bei der Errichtung der Barriere benebelt gewesen waren und blind Ammetias Anweisungen befolgt hatten, wusste niemand wie sie die Barriere ohne Ammetias Mithilfe wieder außer Kraft setzen konnten.  
  
Serenity kam zurück, um die andere Hälfte des Clans zu holen, aber Ammetia hatte diesen bereits als aufgelöst erklärt und eine eigene Polizeitruppe aufgestellt, welche Mitglieder des SilberClans zusammentrieben wie Schafe und dann mit der unheimlichen Macht des Ammethyst-Kristalls töteten.  
  
Serenity erreichte die Barriere, aber sie wusste, dass wenn sie erst einmal hier drin war, auf dem Mond Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrhunderte verstreichen würden, ehe sie sich aus dem Zeitstrom Crystallions wieder befreien würde können. So lange konnten die Clanmitglieder auf dem Mond nicht ohne die Kraft des Silberkristalls überleben.  
  
Es war eine sehr harte Entscheidung, aber es war die einzig richtige. Serenity nahm mit dem ersten Clankrieger Kontakt auf und versprach ihm, dass eine ihrer Nachfahrinnen kommen werde, um die Barriere zu brechen, sobald der Kristall stark genug dafür sei, zudem übertrug sie einen Bruchteil der Kristallmacht auf den Krieger, als vererbbares Talent, das ihm helfen sollte, den Rest des Clans im Verborgenen zu beschützen.  
  
Jene Mitglieder des Silber Clans, die auf Crystallion zurückbleiben mussten, vertrauten auf die Worte ihrer Fürstin und zogen sich in die dunkelsten Winkel der Stadt zurück, jenen Bereich, den man die Schatten nennt... von hier aus versuchen sie immer noch, die Pläne der Kaiserin so gut zu vereiteln wie sie es vermögen ..."  
  
Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Endymion. "In die Schatten ... soll das heißen, ihr seid...?"  
  
"Genau", erklang es von der Türe her und Ghero, Vedran und Tarmin aufgetaucht waren. "Gut, dass es Euch wieder besser geht", sagte Ghero.  
  
Tarmin stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und sein Vater gab sich einen Ruck. "Zudem muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich Euch für einen Spion der Kaiserin gehalten habe. Aber ... aber wenn man sein Leben lang auf der Flucht ist ...", seine Stimme versiegte und seine Schultern sanken herab.  
  
Endymion neigte leicht den Kopf. "Schon gut, schließlich habt ihr ja keine Grund gehabt, mir blind zu vertrauen." Sein Blick wanderte zu Vedran. Dessen Gesicht war starr und seine Augen blickten immer noch misstrauisch. Endymion hielt seinen Blick fest auf sie gerichtet und nach einigen Atemzügen senkte Vedran verlegen den Blick für einen Atemzug, nur um gleich darauf wieder trotzig die Augen auf Endymion zu richten. "Warum hast du ihm das erzählt, Tante Beata?", fragte er rau. "Selbst wenn er kein Spion ist, unsere Vergangenheit geht nur uns etwas an."  
  
"Da denke ich anders", widersprach Endymion ruhig. Er schob den Stuhl zurück und trat vor die drei Männer hin. "Wenn ihr der SilberClan seid, dann verbindet uns etwas ..."  
  
"Und was könnte das sein?", fragte Tarmin verwirrt, "abgesehen davon, dass die Kaiserin vielleicht auch hinter Euch her sein wird, weil Ihr mir geholfen habt."  
  
Endymion sah zu ChibiChibi, die sich an seinem Hosenbein festhielt. Er spürte denGriff ihrer kleinen, warmen Hand und die Ermutigung, die darin lag. Es wurde Zeit, das Versteckspiel zu beenden.  
  
"Ich habe euch gegenüber doch meine verstorbene Frau erwähnt, oder?" Seine Kehle brannte bei dem Wort "verstorben" und die bleierne Schwere dieses Wortes legte sich erneut um sein Herz. Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und gab sich einen Ruck. "In Wahrheit ist sie noch nicht so richtig tot, viel mehr liegt sie in einer Art Koma oder Scheintod, doch wir können sie nicht aufwecken, weil der Silberkristall zerbrochen ist .... Sie heißt Serenity. Neo Königin Serenity, die Herrscherin über Kristall Tokio und ist Erbin des Silberjahrtausends und des Mondreiches."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang war es totenstill.  
  
"Unsere Serenity ... ist tot ...?", kam es flüsternd von Beata.  
  
"Das schon lange", sagte Endymion und kämpfte wieder gegen die Leere in seinem Herzen an.  
  
"Meine Serenity ist ihre Nachfahrin, im normalen Zeitstrom der Galaxis sind seit der Errichtung eurer Barriere tausende Jahre verstrichen ..."  
  
"Die Katastrophe...?", fragte Ghero drängend.  
  
"Die fand vor kurzem statt und Serenity hat sie aufgehalten, sie ganz allein zusammen mit dem Silberkristall und den vereinigten Kräften aller Planeten des Sonnensystems und einiger Asteroide. Dennoch war ein Kristall allein nicht stark genug ... er hat zwar gesiegt, aber er ist zerbrochen und seitdem liegt meine Serenity in einem totenähnlichen Schlaf. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um herauszufinden, ob man den Kristall vielleicht wieder zusammenfügen könnte ...."  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Ghero, Tarmin und Vedran begriffen, was er ihnen erklärte. Um bohrenden Fragen zuvor zu kommen, konzentrierte er sich auf die Mondkönigin und die Kraft des Mondes und tatsächlich leuchtete das Zeichen wieder auf ... das Symbol seiner Zugehörigkeit zur Königsfamilie des Mondes....  
  
Ob es an der Ausstrahlung lag, die ihn in jenem Moment umgab? Wer weiß ... jedenfalls fielen alle vier, die drei Männer und Beata vor ihm auf die Knie und beugten demütig ihre Köpfe.  
  
Ende des neunten Kapitels 


	10. Ein Schimmer Hoffnung

Teil 10: Ein Schimmer Hoffnung  
  
"Dann bist du unser Fürst ...", sagte Ghero schließlich stockend. "Vergib uns unser Misstrauen und unsere Unhöflichkeit."  
  
"Ist schon vergessen", wiederholte Endymion. "Steht doch bitte wieder auf, ich habe nach Serenitys Tod abgedankt, unsere Tochter ist nun die neue Königin. Wisst ihr vielleicht ein Mittel, das den Kristall wieder heilen könnte?"  
  
Die vier standen noch immer leicht verlegen auf und wechselten ratlose Blicke. Schließlich räuspterte sich Vedran: "Mein Fürst, es gab schon früher solche Fälle, dann bat man die Quelle um Rat und Hilfe, aber seitdem sie nicht mehr sprudelt, gab es nur das eine Mittel ...", er schluckte, "das Herzblut des liebsten Menschen kann den Kristall einer Fürstin heilen."  
  
"... des liebsten Menschen? Wie geht das?", fragte Endymion drängend. Das Wissen, vielleicht endlich das Mittel gefunden zu haben, machte ihn ungeduldig.  
  
"Dazu braucht man den heiligen Monsteindolch", erklärte Vedran. Man sah ihm an, dass er nur widerwillig davon sprach, "der liebste Mensch der Fürstin nimmt ihn und bohrt ihn sich ins Herz. Sobald sich die Klinge rot gefärbt hat, reißt er sich den Dolch aus der Brust und bohrt ihn in das Herz der Fürstin. Dadurch wird der Kristall wieder zusammengefügt und neu gebildet. Der Fürstin geschieht bei dieser Zeremonie kein Leid, aber es ist ungewiss, ob der sich Opfernde die Zeremonie überlebt.  
  
"Es kam in der Geschichte nur zweimal vor, dass der Dolch benutzt wurde", sagte Ghero. "Beide Male ist der sich Opfernde nach dem Erwachen der Fürstin gestorben. Daher wurde die Zeremonie verboten. Derzeit befindet er sich in der Grotte unterhalb des Ammethystpalastes. Genau beim Schrein der Quelle. Um auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen, muss man die Finalrunde des Turniers erreicht haben, die im Park des Palastes stattfindet."  
  
"Finalrunde?" Endymion richtete sich auf. Der Tod schreckte ihn wenig und jetzt, da er wusste, dass es einen Weg gab, Serenity zurückzuholen, konnte ihn nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen.  
  
Vedran wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Da Ihr ja nicht von hier seid, wisst ihr ja gar nichts darüber ..." Er sah seinen Onkel an. Dieser fuhr an seiner statt fort: "Die Turniere, welche früher nichts als ein freundschaftliches Kräftemessen waren, sind heute bitterer Ernst. Die Kaiserin hat sehr hohe Preise dafür ausgesetzt und ein Clan, der nicht daran teilnimmt, dem kann es passieren, dass er nächstes Jahr die Steuern nicht mehr zahlen kann und dann wird der Clan als aufgelöst und seine Mitglieder zu Freiwild erklärt. Was mit der Fürstin und deren Kristall passiert, könnt Ihr euch denken. Meistens nimmt der Fürst selbst, sein Sohn oder ein besonders herausragender Krieger des Clans daran teil. Man muss in jeder Runde einen wirklich guten Kampf liefern, denn falls die Fürstin entscheidet, dass ein Teilnehmer halbherzig kämpft, um nicht das Finale erreichen zu müssen schickt sie ihren grauen Bluthund in die Arena. Sollte der, was unwahrscheinlich ist, geschlagen werden, dann fordert sie die Fürstin des Clans zu einer Revanche auf. Kristall gegen Kristall - Ihr könnt euch denken, wer am Schluss gewinnt.  
  
Sie hat es die letzten Jahre so gehandhabt und zwar hat sie nicht die Sieger sondern die dritt oder viertplazierten Clans gefordert, das Resultat war dasselbe. Beide haben ihre Kristalle und ihre Fürstinnen verloren. Beim letzten Turnier hat der Kämpfer der Kaiserin den Gatten von Lady Omnia, der Fürstin des OnyxClanes besiegt. Omnia wollte weder gegen die Kaiserin kämpfen, noch sich geschlagen geben, also ist sie geflüchtet. Das Resultat kennt ihr ja .... Dieses Jahr hat sie zum ersten Mal auch eine Einladung an die Schatten aufhängen lassen. Es mag eine Falle sein, oder auch nicht ..."  
  
Die Blicke des "Hüters der Schatten" wanderten durch den Raum und blieben am Fenster hängen. Draußen spielten einige magere, in geflickte Kittel gehüllte Kinder mit Ästen und kleinen Steinen. Endymion folgte dem Blick und verstand. Wer mit ansehen musste, wie die Unschuldigen langsam aber sicher verhungerten, dem blieb keine Wahl.  
  
"Früher", so hörte Endymion Ghero mit rauer Stimme sagen, "da gehörten unserem Clan ausgedehnte, fruchtbare Ländereien. Wir hatten begabte Handwerker, große Denker und Künstler, alle wurden satt und niemand musste in Lumpen gehen. Noch gibt es eine Handvoll Bauern, die uns ab und zu Brot, Käse, Milch und Gemüse zukommen lassen. Hie und da gelingt es uns auch ein paar Handwerksstücke auf dem Markt zu verkaufen oder gegen billige Stoffe einzutauschen. Aber jeden Winter verlieren wir mehr Clanmitglieder an die Kälte, an Krankheiten und Hunger als neue geboren werden." Er lachte und es klang bitter, "Die Kaiserin hat es nur deshalb nicht so eilig mit unserer Auslöschung, weil sie ohnehin weiß, dass die Zeit für sie arbeitet und wir "Verbrecher" liefern ihr immer einen Grund, jeden anderen Clan, den sie der "Mittäterschaft" verdächtigt, bis zum bitteren Ende zu schikanieren. Eigentlich, so kann man fast sagen, arbeiten wir für die Kaiserin."  
  
"Nicht mehr lange", sprach Tarmin entschlossen. "Ich werde gehen, Vater, und ich werde siegen, ich werde den Leuten Kämpfe liefern von dem sie noch ihren Enkeln erzählen werden."  
  
"Ich werde auch gehen", sagte Endymion.  
  
"Ihr seid noch nicht völlig wiederhergestellt!", wandte Tarmin ein. "Die Kämpfe in der Arena können sehr hart und gnadenlos sein."  
  
"Wie lange haben wir Zeit?" Die Stimme und der Ausdruck in Endymions Gesicht ließen keinen Zweifel. Er würde alles tun und geben, um auch nur in die Nähe des Dolches zu gelangen.  
  
Die drei Männer wechselten einen langen Blick. Schließlich seufzte Tarmin. "Nicht mehr ganz eine Woche. Dann sind die Zulassungskämpfe. Wer sich hier als totale Niete herausstellt wird zu den Hauptkämpfen gar nicht zugelassen."  
  
Jemand zupfte an Endymions Hosenbein. Es war ChibiChibi, die ihn mit ihren klaren, warmen Augen ansah. "ChibiChibi", sagte sie entschlossen und ballte eine ihrer kleinen Hände zur Faust. "ChibiChibi!"  
  
Tarmin lachte, hob das kleine Mädchen hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Es scheint fast so, als verstünde sie jedes Wort, obwohl sie noch so klein ist." ChibChibi schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und lachte. Endymion unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln. Tarmin wäre sehr erstaunt gewesen, wenn er wüsste, wen er hier als "klein" bezeichnete.  
  
Beata trat zu Tarmin und strich ChibiChibi liebevoll über das Haar. "Sie ist ein kleiner Sonnenschein. Seit sie hier ist sind alle Kinder um sie herumgeschwärmt und irgendwie ist alles fröhlicher und heller durch sie." Sie sah ihn an. "Ist sie Eure Tochter, König Endymion?"  
  
"Nein, meine Tochter ist schon eine junge Lady und inzwischen die neue Königin und Nachfolgerin ihrer Mutter, da ich abgedankt habe, steht mir auch der Titel "König" nicht mehr zu. ChibiChibi ist die Adoptivschwester meiner verstorbenen Frau." In raschen Worten umriss er die Geschichte des Silvermillennniums soweit er sie kannte, sein Ende, die Wiedergeburt der Prinzessin auf der Erde und Sailormoons Kämpfe (ohne jedoch ChibiChibis Rolle zu erwähnen), sowie die Erweckung der Erde aus dem kalten Schlaf und die Gründung Kristalltokios.  
  
"Die irdischen Eltern Usagis haben ChibiChibi adoptiert." Das schien ihm die ehrlichste Antwort zu sein ohne zu viel zu verraten.  
  
"Wieso habt ihr das kleine Kind mit hierher gebracht?", fragte Beate verständnislos. "Es wäre doch viel sicherer für die Kleine gewesen, bei der neuen Königin und ihren Adoptiveltern zu bleiben."  
  
Diese Frage brachte Endymion ganz schön ins Schwitzen, aber er versuchte wiederum so ehrlich wie möglich zu antworten. "Erstens wollte ChibiChibi mit und wenn sie sich etwas in ihren kleinen Kopf setzt, ist es schwer, nein zu sagen und dann war auch meine Schwiegermutter, also die Mondkönigin, der Ansicht, dass es für sie hier eine Aufgabe gäbe." Ihm fiel wieder die Rettung des Hüters der Schatten ein. "Sie hat ja auch ein gewisses Maß an Kräften, das hat Tarmin selbst erlebt und damit kann sie sich immer rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen."  
  
Tarmin hatte sein Erlebnis inzwischen wiederholt in allen Einzelheiten erzählt, daher widersprach Endymion auch niemand.  
  
"Genug über ChibiChibi", sagte der Exkönig. "ich muss sehen, dass ich wieder zu Kräften komme. Habt ihr hier ein paar Steine, die sich für Gewichtshebeübungen eignen?"  
  
****************************** Inzwischen auf der Erde ... sah die Situation für die Senshi nicht allzu günstig aus.  
  
Alle hatten sich verwandelt und sahen sich von Menschen umkreist, die der Macht des Buches hilflos ausgesetzt gewesen waren. In den Augen dieser Opfer glühte ein bösartiges Leuchten, ähnlich dem unheilvollen Licht, welches vom Buch ausging. Der Bürgermeister lachte dröhnend. "Nun werdet ihr entweder die Menschen verletzen, die ihr zu beschützen geschworen habt, oder selbst in Stücke gerissen werden, ihr dummen Kriegerinnen!"  
  
"So leicht geben wir nicht auf", zischte Merkur mit einem für sie unüblichen Kampfeswillen. Sie kniete nieder und legte eine Hand auf den Boden. "Macht des Merkur, ich beschwöre die Kälte deiner Nacht, schick mir den Frost und den eisigen Wind! Eisfesseln!"  
  
Ausgehend vom Straßenbelag unter ihren Füßen kletterte der Frost bis über die Knie der Menschen ringsum und ihre Kleider und Schuhe wurden starr und eisig, ja sie froren buchstäblich am Boden fest.  
  
"Gut gemacht!", rief Mars. Sie sprang auf die Bühne und stellte sich dem Bürgermeister. "Papier soll ja recht gut brennen", sagte sie unheilvoll und zückte ihren Feuerpfeil.  
  
"Das wagst du nicht!", grinste der Bürgermeister. "Wenn ich ausweiche, wird dein Feuer die Menschen ringsum treffen."  
  
Mars lächelte kalt zurück. "Neptun, du bist dran!"  
  
Die Kriegerin des Meeres nickte und streckte beide Hände zum Himmel. "Schutzplanet Neptun, ich rufe die Macht deiner Wogen. Errichte die Barriere, die kein Feuer durchdringen kann! Wasserwand!" Es zischte und gluckerte und vier Vorhänge aus funkelndem, blaugrünem Wasser umgaben die Bühne.  
  
"Damit bist du deinen Trumpf wohl los!" Mars spannte den Feuerbogen.  
  
Mit einem Wutschrei stürtze sich der Bürgermeister auf die immer noch von Mars' Talismanen geschützten Schwestern, Rubeus und Saphir. Die Funken aus dem Buch rissen die Talismane in Fetzen und der Schutzwall verschwand. Nun waren die sechs der Macht des Buches ausgeliefert und da das Böse schon einmal ihr Herr und Meister gewesen war, fand es die verschütteten Pfade in ihre Seelen und öffnete sie erneut. Die schwarzen Halbmonde erschienen auf ihren Stirnen und ihre Kleidung wechselte zu jener, die sie unter der Fuchtel von Nemesis getragen hatten. Fluchend ließ Mars den Feuerbogen sinken.  
  
"Viel Vergüngen!", lachte der Bürgermeister. "Tötet sie, meine neuen Sklaven!" Damit verschwand er mitsamt dem Buch..  
  
Die vier Schwestern und die zwei Männer hatten nun das gleiche bösartige Leuchten in den Augen, wie die Menschen ringsum die Bühne. Merkur hatte ihren Eiszauber zweimal erneuert, und hielt mühsam die Balance, damit das Eis den Menschen keine schlimmen Erfierungen zufügte, es andererseits aber kalt genug war, um sie unbeweglich zu machen. Neptun ließ die Wasserwände in sich zusammenfallen und sprang zu Mars auf die Bühne. Beide Senshi waren unsicher, wie sie den sechs entgegentreten sollten.  
  
"Überlass sie uns!", riefen vier Stimmen und die vier Asteroidsenshi standen auf der Bühne. Sie bildeten die Eckpunkte eines Vierecks um die vier Schwestern, Rubeus und Saphir.  
  
Gemeinsam streckten sie die Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorne, den sechs entgegen.  
  
"Wir rufen euch, Mächte der Asteroiden, leiht uns die Kräfte des Ringes zwischen Mars und Jupiter. Ergänzt durch die Leere der ewigen Dunkelheit. Feuerblütenranken!" Dunkelgrüne Ranken mit roten Blüten schossen aus ihren ausgestreckten Handflächen, und wickelten sich binnen Sekunden um die vier Schwestern und die zwei Männer. Die schwarze Macht in ihnen versuchte, die Ranken zu zerreißen, aber die roten Blüten sogen die Macht in sich auf und wo sie welkten, kamen neue nach.  
  
Mars gab sich einen Ruck und aktivierte den Kommunikator. "Wir brauchen Eure Kräfte, Königliche Hoheit!"  
  
"Bin gleich da!" tönte es zurück.  
  
Und tatsächlich, gerade als Merkur aus Erschöpfung, den Zauber lösen musste und die Feuerblütenranken brachen, erschien am Himmel über ihnen eine leuchtende Wolke. Sie telte sich und Pegasus kam zum Vorschein. Auf seinem Rücken saß Neo Königin Serenity II. Ihre rosa Haare flatterten im Wind und ihr weißes Kleid bauschte sich. Sie faltete die Hände und schloss die Augen. "Kraft des Mondes, Schutzgestirn meiner Mutter, Kraft der Erde, Schutzgestirn meines Vaters. Ich rufe beide Mächte, leiht mir eure Stärke, heilt Seele, Geist und Körper!" Der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete ebenso hell wie das Horn von Pegasus. Das Goldene Licht beider vereinigte sich und strömte auf die Menschenmassen rings um die Bühne über. Der Schwarze Hass wehrte sich, bäumte sich auf, aber die Königin ließ nicht locker und schließlich erwies sich das Licht als stärker. Nach und nach wurde der Fluch des Buches neutraliesiert, zuletzt erreichte das Licht auch die Bühne und heilte die vier Schwestern, Rubeus und Saphir. Ihre Halbmonde verschwanden, ihre Kleidung verwandelte sich zurück und die Bösartigkeit verschwand aus ihrem Blick.  
  
Neo Königin SerenityII. öffnete die Augen blickte hinab auf ihre Untertanen. Pegasus trug die Königin zur Bühne, wo sie von seinem Rücken glitt. Langsam wurde allen bewusst, was geschehen war und was sie um ein Haar getan hätten. Die vier Schwestern, Rubeus und Saphir traf diese Erkenntnis besonders hart und als sich der Pegasus in König Helios verwandelte fielen alle sechs auf die Knie. Es musste an der Ausstrahlung der neuen Königin liegen, jedenfalls gelang es ihr mit ihrem ernsten Blick ein schlechtes Gewissen in allen ringsum zu wecken. Betreten blickten die Leute zu Boden, scharrten mit den Füßen und wagten nicht, ihrer Königin ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
  
"Warum?", fragte Neo Königin Serenity II. leise. Doch ihre Stimme war bis zum letzten Mann in der hintersten Reihe deutlich zu vernehmen. "Warum habt ihr dem Bürgermeister geglaubt und nicht mir und den Senshi? Ihr wart so leicht hinters Licht zu führen, so bereitwillig, diesem entwürdigendem Schauspiel hier beizuwohnen, dass ich nicht mehr weiß ob ich euch nicht einfach der bösen Macht, die hinter dem Bürgermeister steht, überlassen hätte sollen. Doch ich habe von meiner Mutter die Bürde übernommen, für diese Welt, diese Stadt und diese Menschen da zu sein, und ich nehme meine Verpflichtung ernst. Auch ohne den Silberkristall bin ich die Erbin des Silberjahrtausends, mir unterstehen die Kräfte von Erde und Mond, ihr solltet nie vergessen, dass auch ich eine Kriegerin bin Geht jetzt nach Hause und überlegt, wem ihr von nun an glauben wollt. Dem Wahnsinnigen, der von einem Buch mit böser Macht kontrolliert wird oder mir, die ich euch von diesem Alptraum befreit habe."  
  
Immer noch verlegen, aber auch sehr, sehr nachdenklich, befolgten die Menschen den Befehl der Königin. Einer nach dem anderen trottete geknickt davon. Als der Platz leer war, wandte sich die Königin den sechsen zu, die noch immer vor ihr knieten.  
  
"Was soll denn das? Steht endlich auf und benehmt euch normal! Wir sind zu lange Freunde, um so ein Theater aufzuführen, oder?"  
  
"Das .. das ist kein Theater", sagte Saphir stockend. "Wir haben gedacht, wir wären nun Menschen wie alle anderen, doch das Böse, es steckt noch immer in uns und wir schämen uns dafür."  
  
"Gut und Böse steckt in allen Menschen", erwiderte Neo Königin Serenity II. sanft. "Ihr seid weder besser noch schlechter als alle anderen Menschen dieser Stadt. Macht euch keine Vorwürfe, ich habe die schwarze Macht aus euch vertrieben und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht wiederkehrt!"  
  
Die Königin nickte den acht Kriegerinnen zu. "Die anderen haben am Monitor den Abgang des Bürgermeisters verfolgt. Pluto konnte leider nicht genau feststellen, wohin er sich geflüchtet hat. Wir sind jedoch sicher, dass er sich wieder zeigen wird, aber dann wird er es nicht mit der gleichen Methode wieder versuchen, sondern sicher frontal angreifen. Wir sollten alle in den Palast zurückkehren und uns darauf vorbereiten."  
  
Rubeus, Saphir und die vier Schwestern erhoben sich.  
  
"Ihr geht am besten auch heim und erholt euch von diesem Abenteuer", sagte Helios zu ihnen. "Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, werden wir euch vielleicht brauchen."  
  
"Wofür?", murmelte Petzite düster. "Wir würden euch doch wahrscheinlich in den Rücken fallen, statt mit euch zu kämpfen."  
  
"Das Risiko gehen wir gerne ein", sagte Helios ruhig. "Haltet euch bereit."  
  
Die sechs nickten, noch immer verunsichert und machten sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
Helios und die Königin sahen ihnen nach. "Ich wünschte König Endymion wäre hier", seufzte Helios, "Er wäre bestimmt überzeugender gewesen."  
  
Die Königin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zum Himmel empor. "Vater ist irgendwo da draußen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Mutter zurück zu holen, wird er sie finden. Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz. Aber bis er zurückkehrt, müssen wir hier die Stellung halten, mit allen Mitteln."  
  
Die Senshi ringsum nickten zustimmend, sie fassten sich an den Händen und kehrten mittels Teleport zum Kristallpalast zurück.  
  
Ende des 10. Kapitels 


End file.
